Blind
by Lea Ackerman
Summary: Sejatinya, cinta tidak hanya jatuh pada penampilan fisik. Cinta melibatkan hati, bukan hanya mata. (RiRen Fanfiction, slight JeanxEren, RivaillexPetra. Gender bender/Cross Gender. Modern!Au, Girl!Eren)
1. Chapter 1

Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

A RiRen Fanfiction

Blind By Lea A

Gender bender, crossgender, marriage life, Drama, hurt/comfort, angst.

Warning: Modern!au, Girl!eren, Lime inside. No children under 17, typos detected, bahasa kacau, OOC di luar batas.

Sejatinya, cinta tidak hanya jatuh pada penampilan fisik. Cinta melibatkan hati, bukan hanya mata.

.

.

.

_BLIND_

.

.

Eren POV

Aku baru saja keluar dari gedung supermarket saat ponselku berbunyi, itu dari ibu Rivaille (ibu mertuaku) karena ini adalah tepat setahun sejak aku dan suamiku meninggalkan Prancis untuk tinggal di Berlin dengan alasan khusus. Ah terasa seperti sudah bertahun-tahun sejak terakhir aku mendengar suara orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai ibu kandungku sendiri itu.

"Ya ibu?"

"Eren sayang? Bagaimana kabarmu? Kenapa jarang sekali menelpon ibu?"

"Maaf Bu, aku dan Rivaille sangat sibuk. Ibu tahu kan, aku cukup sibuk mengurus rumah tangga. Dan Rivaille…" aku menelan ludah sedikit susah payah kemudian berusaha tersenyum walau aku tahu mertuaku itu tidak akan bisa melihatku. "Rivaille sangat sibuk di kantor." Jelas, karena semuanya bohong.

"Ah, ibu mengerti. Tapi kalian baik-baik saja kan?"

"Iya bu… kami sehat. Semuanya sempurna."

"Yah setidaknya mendekati sempurna sayang. Ibu sampai sekarang masih mengharapkan tangisan seorang bayi."

Aku tersenyum miris. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memberikan mertuaku seorang cucu kalau membuat program saja dengan Rivaille… kami tidak pernah. Rivaille hanya menyentuhku satu kali. Itupun saat malam pertama kami, di Prancis saat dia sedang mabuk karena frustasi. Setelahnya tidak lagi. "Kami masih berusaha Bu, doakan saja," jawabku jelas bohong. Nyatanya, yang masih berusaha itu Rivaille, bukan aku. Ya… Rivaille pasti sedang berusaha membuat bayi bersama kekasihnya di rumah.

"Tentu saja sayang, akan ibu doakan selalu. Eren, sekarang kau di mana?"

"Di jalan bu, sedang menunggui taxi."

"Taxi? Bukankah ini malam minggu? Rivaille tidak bersamamu?"

Aku menggigit bibir cukup keras, bodoh sekali sampai keceplosan begini. "Ah itu… Rivaille sedang ada dinas ke… ke Sina. Besok baru pulang."

"pantas. Ibu juga menelponnya tapi tidak diangkat-angkat."

Eren kembali tersenyum miris, melirik arlojinya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ini malam minggu, pukul 8 lewat 30 menit, Rivaille pasti sedang sibuk berpelukan dengan kekasihnya di rumah. "Iya Bu, dia pasti sibuk."

"Ya sudah, kalau Rivaille pulang… tolong sampaikan salam ibu padanya."

"Iya, tentu saja bu."

"Baiklah sayang. Hati-hati dalam perjalanan. Jangan lupa kirimkan pesan kalau kau sudah sampai di rumah."

"Iya bu."

"Sampai juga sayang. Ibu mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu bu. Sampai jumpa."

Kuhembuskan nafas panjang sambil menatap nanar pada ponselku. Kebohongan lagi, dan itu akan berlangsung terus menerus entah sampai kapan.

* * *

_"__Rivaille… perkenalkan, ini Eren. Anak teman Ayah dan Ibu yang selalu kami ceritakan padamu."_

_"Oh __jadi kau yang namanya Eren, salam kenal. Aku Rivaille."_

_"__H… Hai Rivaille-__san__. Aku Eren, salam kenal."_

_"__Eum sayang, kuharap kau sedikit memperhatikan Eren. Mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal di rumah kita karena kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan perwaliannya diserahkan pada kami karena Eren sudah tidak memiliki keluarga lain."_

_"__Ibu ini bilang apa? Mana mungkin Eren tidak memiliki keluarga? Kita adalah keluarganya. Benar begitu Eren?"_

_Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta pada sosok Rivaille, di umurku yang ke 15 tahun._

.

.

.

"Aku pulang…" seruku sengaja tidak kukeraskan. Hanya menuruti kebiasaanku saat pulang ke rumah kami. Langkahku kuteruskan melewati kamar utama karena itu bukan tempatku. Itu kamar Rivaille dan kekasihnya, Petra. Pintunya tidak tertutup rapat, aku bisa melihat sekilas Rivaille berada di atas tubuh Petra sedang bergerak teratur. Dan dari suara desahan dan teriakan yang terdengar dari dalam, sudah jelas bahwa mereka sedang melakukan rutinitas malam mereka saat Rivaille sedang tidak ada jadwal ke kantor.

Aku bergegas menuju kamarku dan meletakkan semua barangku di atas meja. Masuk ke kamar mandi, melepas kacamata besarku dan menatap wajahku di cermin. Dan… tidak cukup 2 detik kupertahankan senyumku, karena di detik ketiga… pertahananku jebol.

Air mata yang membanjiri wajahku membuatku merasa semakin kacau. Salah satu alasan kenapa Rivaille sedikitpun tidak ingin melihat wajahku yang bila dibandingkan dengan kecantikan Petra, aku sama sekali bukan apa-apa. Mataku yang kecil dan jelek tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan mata Petra yang bulat dan indah. Bibirku yang kecil sama sekali tidak bisa menandngi bibir Petra yang tebal dan menggoda, pipiku yang tirus jika disandingkan dengan pipi Petra yang chubby dan menggemaskan, semakin menampakkan bahwa aku adalah wanita yang sangat tidak pantas untuk memiliki Rivaille yang tampan.

Ya, bukan sepenuhnya salah Rivaille jika ia tidak mencintaiku yang tidak ada apa-apanya ini. bukan salahnya jika ia selalu menatap risih padaku, bukan salahnya jika ia lebih memilih Petra, kekasihnya yang memang sudah bersamanya jauh sebelum aku dijodohkan dengan Rivaille. Ya… semuanya salahku. Aku sudah tahu konsekuensinya, tapi aku masih bersikeras menanggungnya.

Kepindahan kami ke Berlin juga adalah karena usulku agar Rivaille dan Petra bisa bertemu sepuasnya tanpa harus khawatir jika saja orang tua Rivaille mengetahui hubungan terlarang mereka.

Aku bodoh?

Benar. Selain jelek, aku juga sangat bodoh. Tapi ini adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan untuk mempertahankan kebahagiaan Rivaille. Setidaknya dengan begini, aku masih bisa setiap hari melihatnya. Dengan membawa Petra tinggal bersama kami, aku tidak perlu khawatir kemana Rivaille setelah pulang kerja, karena sudah ada Petra di sini bersamanya.

Dan siapapun pasti akan bertanya, sekuat apa sosok Eren Jaeger sebenarnya selama setahun penuh melihat perselingkuhan suaminya di depan mata kepala sendri.

Jawabannya adalah… Eren Jaeger tidak sekuat itu. Benar… aku juga wanita biasa, yang akan merasakan sakit dan kecewa melihat hal memuakkan itu terjadi setiap detik di depan mataku. Tapi aku harus berbuat apa aku tidak punya cara apapun untuk bisa terus bersama Rivaille selain membawa kebahagiaan ke dalam kehidupan kami. Yah… kebahagiaan Rivaille sekaligus malapetaka bagiku. Petra Ral.

Dan satu-satunya hal menyenangkan yang bisa mengalihkanku dari semua rasa sakit itu adalah… melihat darah segar bercucuran dari lenganku.

Seperti yang kulakukan sekarang. Bibirku mengukir senyum sementara air mataku mengalir sederas darah segar yang menetes dari luka yang kuciptakan sendiri dengan bantuan pisau cutter. Yah… pisau cutter yang menjadi temanku selama ini. hal yang baru kutemukan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat di mana Rivaille dan Petra sedang bermesraan di ruang tengah sementara aku memasak makan malam untuk mereka. Dan saat jariku teriris tanpa sengaja, aku menemukan sesuatu… sesuatu yang merupakan jalan keluar dari rasa sakit di hatiku yang menumpuk. Memang bukan obat yang tepat, tapi aku seolah bisa membagi rasa sakit di hatiku dengan melihat darah segarku mengalir. Dan seperti ketagihan… aku melakukannya sudah… entahlah… aku sudah tidak mampu menghitung berapa kali aku melakukannya. Tapi melihat bekas luka gores di lenganku, kurasa sudah puluhan bahkan ratusan kali.

Aku menangis seorang diri di kamarku. Di kamar mandiku. Meratapi betapa buruknya rupaku hingga Rivaille tidak juga berpaling padaku. Aku menangis, sementara Rivaille sedang mendesah penuh kenikmatan di ruangan yang hanya dibatasi tembok untuk memisahkan kamar kami.

Aku menangis… di atas kebahagiaan Rivaille.

.

.

.

_"__A… Apa? Menikah? Dengan Eren? Semendadak ini? Apa kalian gila? Aku sudah menganggap Eren seperti saudara kandung sendiri, bagaimana mungkin kalian dengan mudahnya menjodohkanku dengannya?"_

_"__Dengar Rivaille, ini bukan mendadak karena memang kalian sudah dijodohkan sejak kalian bayi. Ah… bagaimana menjelaskan ini, salahku juga kenapa aku harus menyekolahkanmu di luar negeri sampa__i __kau harus bertemu Eren cukup terlambat."_

_"__Ayah… itu bukan perkara kapan aku dijodohkan dengannya. Aku… aku… aku juga sudah punya kekasih, dan aku sudah berencana melamarnya tahun depan."_

_"__Kalau begitu, batalkan rencana itu karena kau dan Eren akan menikah tahun ini. perusahaan keluarga Eren akan sepenuhnya menjadi milikmu karena Eren adalah satu-satunya penerus keluarga Jaeger, dan sebagai suaminya… kau yang akan bertanggung jawab atas segala aset perusahaan keluarga Jaeger."_

_"__Kau gila ayah… apa ini hanya karena perusahaan?"_

_"__Bukan. Tapi kami ingin Eren menjadi keluarga kami."_

_"__Dia sudah menjadi keluarga … dia sudah menjadi saudaraku."_

_"__Dan akan lebih bahagia lagi jika kau memberiku keturunan dari Eren."_

_"__Kalian gila… gilaaaa…"_

_Dan itu adalah hari pertama di mana Rivaille merubah pandangannya padaku. Pandangan yang penuh kasih sayang, berubah menjadi pandangan benci._

* * *

.

.

.

Minggu pagi adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan karena Rivaille akan berada di rumah seharian. Namun minggu juga adalah hari yang paling menyakitkan karena seharian penuh akan melihat suamiku dan kekasihnya bermesraan di rumah. Sekarang sudah pukul 9 pagi dan pintu kamar mereka belum juga terbuka, mungkin mereka lelah. Mereka selalu begitu saat mereka usai bercumbu. Rivaille yang lelah karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk di perusahaan akan menjadikan Petra sebagai tempatnya melepas lelah dan pada Petra lah ia selalu mendapatkan bahagianya.

"Hei… masak apa?"

Aku menoleh karena mendengar suara itu. Suara wanita yang telah memiliki suamiku seutuhnya, baik jiwa maupun raganya.

"Oh Petra? Baru bangun?"

Wanita itu memutar bola matanya kemudan mendengus kesal. "Apa kau buta? Jelas saja aku sudah bangun karena sekarang aku sudah di sini, bodoh."

Aku hanya mengulas senyum tipis dan menghembuskan nafasku. "Rivaille sudah bangun?"

"Belum," jawabnya selalu seperti itu. Ketus. "Mana sarapanku?"

"Tidak menunggu Rivaille?"

Petra kini menoleh padaku dan menatapku dengan alis terangkat. "Astaga Eren. Apa kau pernah sadar bahwa kau sangat menyebalkan? Apa kau pernah sedikit saja introspeksi diri kenapa Rivaille melihatmu seperti sampah? Itu karena kau sungguh menyebalkan. Kau… ugh… aku seperti ingin muntah saja."

"Maaf."

"Sekarang mana sarapanku?"

"Masih kuhangatkan karena sudah dingin. Aku memasaknya beberapa jam yang lalu."

"Jadi kau protes karena aku bangun terlambat? Kau tahu, suamimu menguras habis tenagaku untuk melayaninya semalaman penuh. Suamimu itu betul-betul ugh… susah kujelaskan. Kau tidak akan mengerti karena kau belum pernah disetubuhi olehnya. Yang jelas…" Petra menyunggingkan senyum liciknya, "itu membuatku ketagihan, dan menunggu sampai satu minggu agar kami bisa melakukannya lagi itu benar-benar menyiksa."

Aku tidak membalas dengan kata-kata. Seperti biasa, hanya tersenyum. Dan sepertinya akan ada luka baru lagi di lenganku yang sudah penuh goresan.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi sayang…" tegur seseorang yang sudah kuhafal betul, itu adalah suara Rivaille. Suamiku.

"Pagi sayang…" sambut Petra yang tanpa menolehpun aku sudah tahu mereka sedang berciuman panas sekarang karena bunyi decakannya terdengar jelas.

"Kenapa cemberut begitu?"

Petra mendengus kesal, dan aku bisa menebak, laporan salah apalagi yang akan ia utarakan di depan Rivaille. "Istrimu menyebalkan."

Rivaille justru tertawa, dan itu sudah jelas tawa yang meledek. "Seolah kau baru tahu saja."

"Dia mengataiku, Rivaille."

Tawa Rivaille berhenti, dan aku sedikit khawatir kali ini Petra akan berlebihan lagi. "Dia mengataimu apa?"

Aku menoleh karena aku juga penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan Petra lagi untuk memfitnahku.

"Dia mengataiku… pelacur."

Dan itu sontak membuat tutup panci di tanganku terjatuh begitu saja. Aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"APA?"

Terlebih Rivaille langsung menoleh padaku dan menatapku berang. Aku langsung menggeleng cepat karena aku tidak pernah bahkan seumur hidupku selama 24 tahun ini tidak pernah mengucapkan kata kotor itu. Kalaupun aku bisa mengucapkannya, sudah kukatakan padanya sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya.

"BErani-beraninya kau mengatai Petra seperti itu!" bentak Rivaille saat ia sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiriku.

"Ti… Tidak Rivaille. Aku tidak mengatakan hal buruk apapun padanya. Apalagi mengatainya seperti itu," belaku sesekali menggeser tubuhku menjauh dari peralatan tajam jika saja Rivaille kumat dan melukaiku dengan itu.

"Oh, dan kau semakin lihai dalam berbohong."

**_Plak…_**

Itu adalah hukuman yang kuterima atas hal yang sama sekali tidak kulakukan. Kupegang pipi kiriku yang terasa seperti terbakar bekas tamparan keras Rivaille. "Kau mengatainya pelacur? Kau mengatai wanita yang kucintai sebagai pelacur?" Rivaille terdiam sejenak hanya untuk menjambak rambutku di bagian belakang. "Dengar… yang pelacur itu adalah kau… kau yang merusak hubungan kami. Karena kaulah kami jadi harus seperti ini. menyembunyikan hubungan kami dan tidak bisa sebebas orang lain untuk mendeklarasikan hubungan kami. Yang pelacur itu kau Eren Jaeger… kau!" makinya setelah berhasil mendorongku hingga punggungku membentur pintu kulkas.

Aku menangis dan meringkuk di sana, tidak berani mengangkat wajahku karena khawatir jika Rivaille melihat wajahku yang buruk ini, ia akan semakin jijik dan berakhir dengan menghajarku.

"Sayang, ayo kita makan di luar. Selera makanku hilang karenanya," ucap Rivaille sesekali mendesis acuh ke arahku.

"Okay sayang. Hari ini aku ingin makan mie."

Dan aku sudah tidak mendengar obrolan mereka karena aku langsung berlari menuju kamarku. Menuju kamar mandi tempat di mana obatku berada. Kugulung lengan bajuku hingga sebatas siku, melepas kasar perban yang melilit di lenganku dan meraih pisau _cutter_ yang kuletakkan di dekat _washtafel. Goresan_ yang baru kubuat semalam masih terlihat segar, tapi aku butuh goresan baru lagi. Aku butuh rasa sakit yang bisa mengalihkan sakit di hatiku aku butuh…

"Akkhhh…" desahku tertahan saat akhirnya kubuat gorean memanjang dari siku hingga punggung tanganku. Tidak begitu dalam, tapi sakitnya membuatku tenang. Terlebih melihat darah yang mengucur deras, berikut air mataku yang tidak henti-hentinya mengalir.

Eren Jaeger… kau pantas menerima ini semua. Kau pantas.

.

.

.

_"__Dengan ini kunyatakan kalian sebagai suami istri. Rivaille Ackerman, kau boleh mencium istrimu."_

_Aku membelalak dan sangat gugup saat Rivaille berhadapan denganku dan membuka ka__i__n penutup wajahku. Dan berciuman? Astaga… apa benar kami akan melakukannya?_

_"__Jangan berharap lebih. Kau pikir aku akan membuatmu bahagia setelah ini? kau tahu Eren Jaeger, kesalahan terbesarmu sepanjang kau hidup adalah, bukan saat orang tuamu meninggalkanmu. Tapi… saat kau memutuskan untuk menyetujui pernikahan ini."_

_"Ri… __Rivaille…"_

_"__Akan kubuat kau menyesali semua ini."_

_Itu kalimat terakhirnya saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyerongkannya sedikit agar kami terlihat seperti berciuman padahal sedikitpun tidak._

_Oh Tuhan… aku sadar apa yang kulakukan. Tapi... aku mencintai Rivaille… meskipun ia tidak akan sedikitpun membalasnya._

.

.

.

Hari kamis. Hari di mana aku harus berbelanja untuk melengkapi persediaan bahan makanan di rumah. Ah, dan Petra menitip beberapa benda seperti sabun kewanitaan dan alat tes kehamilan. Aku sudah membelikannya berkali-kali setiap bulan dan dia selalu membentakku karena dia pikir aku membeli alat murahan. Dan setelahnya kubelikan semua alat alat tes kehamilan berbagai merek, tetap saja hasilnya negative.

Yah… Petra berharap dia bisa hamil. Seperti harapan Rivaille yang ingin sekali menimang seorang bayi. Kupikir mungkin mereka harus berkonsultasi pada ahli kandungan untuk memastikan mereka sehat. Oh,… aku sama sekali tidak mencurigai salah satu dari mereka mandul, hanya saja akan lebih baik jika mereka berkonsultasi pada pakarnya agar mendepatakan informasi lebih jelas. Ada yang salah dengan cara mereka berhubungan intim mungkin, atau apa sajalah yang setidaknya bisa menjelaskan kenapa Petra belum juga hamil bahkan setelah setahun lebih sejak aku dan Rivaille menikah.

Aneh bukan? Aku dan Rivaille yang menikah, kenapa Petra yang harus hamil?

Oh jelas, karena yang berperan sebagai istri dalam kamar Rivaille adalah Petra. Aku hanya istri di dapur rumah Rivaille.

"Aduh…" keluhku saat ada yang menabrakku dari samping, padahal posisiku sudah cukup di tepi saat memilih beberapa jenis bumbu di salah satu rak besar.

"Ah maaf, aku tidak melihatmu. Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap seorang yang menabrakku tadi.

Aku menoleh dan harus mengangkat wajah agar bisa menatapnya. "Tidak apa-apa tuan, aku hanya kaget."

"Syukurlah. Kupikir kau terluka."

Aku hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali memilih beberapa jenis bumbu dan kumasukkan ke dalam troli.

"Sendiri saja?"

"Eh?" aku menoleh kaget karena kupikir bukan aku yang diajaknya bicara.

Anehnya, dia justru tertawa. "Kau lucu sekali nona. Apa suaraku membuatmu kaget?"

"Ah tidak… aku hanya mengira kau berbicara dengan orang lain."

Pria itu menoleh ke sekeliling dan memang hanya ada kami berdua di lorong itu. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa yang bisa kuajak bicara di sini selain kau. Apa kau keberatan."

"Tidak… hanya saja, aku tidak terbiasa berbicara dengan orang asing."

Ia kembali tertawa kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Jean Kirschtein, baru beberapa bulan kembali dari London. Panggil saja sesukamu."

Aku mengerutkan kening sambil menatap bingung tangan pria yang terulur di depanku. Oh… ia ingin berkenalan. "Aku Eren Jaeger, setahun lebih pindah dari Prancis. Salam kenal…" balasku sedikit ragu menjabat tangannya.

Ia membelalak, dan kupikir kenapa ia terkejut. "Kau orang Prancis?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Ya Tuhan, pantas saja bahasa Jermanmu tidak begitu fasih."

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja tersinggung dengan ucapannya, karena aku berdarah Jerman. Lahir di Jerman dan besar di Jerman. Hanya saja cukup lama di Prancis. "Aku sudah lama tidak kembali ke Jerman."

"Benarkah? Tapi sebenarnya kau sudah cukup lancar. Kau hanya perlu perbaikan di beberapa kalimat saja."

Dan entah kenapa obrolan ini semakin lancar saja. Aku tidak mengiginkannya karena orang pasti akan salah paham. Tapi… sudah cukup lama aku tidak mengobrol dengan orang lain selancar ini. "Terima kasih."

"Oh ya, kau tinggal di mana?"

Aku kembali menoleh dan menatapnya curiga.

"Ah… tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya saja, kupikir jika kau butuh tumpangan_"

"Aku harus ke apotik setelah ini."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau bersamaku saja. Aku juga ingin membeli beberapa vitamin. Aku sedikit kurang sehat belakangan ini," tuturnya sembari terbatuk.

"Baiklah…"

"Oh ya, kau sendiri ingin beli apa di apotik?"

Aku tersenyum, masih menatapnya. "Alat tes kehamilan."

Dan selanjutnya senyum di wajah pria itu lenyap, digantikan dengan ekspresi kikuk. "O… Oh, kau sudah menikah?"

"Iya, eum.. satu setengah tahun yang lalu."

Aku tahu dia menyimpulkan itu dengan membuat relasi antara alat tes kehamilan dengan pernikahan. Padahal sebenarnya dalam kasusku tidak ada hubungannya karena bukan aku yang akan hamil.

"Oh begitu…"

"Oh ya, Tuan Kirschtein … Mungkin akan sedikit janggal jika seorang wanita yang sudah menikah berjalan bersama pria lajang. Jadi terima kasih atas tawaranmu, aku bisa pergi sendiri," ucapku karena aku bisa membaca raut tidak enak darinya.

"Ah bukan begitu nona… ah maksudku Nyonya… eum Nyonya…"

"Ackerman. Suamiku bernama Ackerman."

"Ah, nyonya Ackerman. Anggap saja kebetulan karena aku juga ingin ke apotik."

Aku tersenyum karena sebenarnya pria ini sangat lucu. "Baiklah Tuan Kirschtein, aku ke kasir dulu membayar semua ini."

"Y… Ya, kutunggu di depan."

.

.

.

_"__Rivaille dari mana saja kau?"_

_"__Bukan urusanmu…"_

_"__K… Kau mabuk?"_

_Rivaille menatapku tajam, kemudian menjambak rambutku di bagian belakang. "Kenapa kau semenyebalkan ini ha? Kau tahu… Petra meminta putus dariku, kau pikir ini semua ulah siapa ha?"_

_"__Aku… Aku tidak tahu kalau… kau punya kekasih…"_

_"__Bohong! Kau sengaja ingin mnghancurkan kehidupanku kan?"_

_"__Demi Tuhan, Rivaille. Aku baru tahu jika kau punya kekasih saat kau menolak pernikahan ini."_

_"__Dan apa itu mempengaruhimu? Tidak Eren Jaeger, kau tetap menerima pernikahan brengsek ini, dan lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada kehidupanku? Aku akan selamanya terjebak dalam kehidupanmu yang payah ini, aku telah berpisah dari Petra dan… apalagi yang kau inginkan?"_

_"__Rivaille… lepas…"_

_Rivaille justru tertawa dan melem__park__u hingga terhempas ke tempat tidur. Belum sempat kubetulkan posisiku karena gaun malamku tersibak, menampkkan pahaku yang__

_"__Rivaille…"_

_"__Kenapa ha? Bukankah ini malam pertama kita? Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan saat ini kan?"_

_"__Ta… tapi kau sedang mabuk? Aku khawatir kau akan…"_

_"__Akan apa ha? Menyakitimu? Memang itu tujuanku. Sekarang lepas pakaianmu."_

_"__Jangan Rivaille… kita tidak boleh melakukan ini."_

_"__Kenapa tidak boleh? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" ucapnya tegas sembari merobek gaunku. Entah aku harus berteriak atau bagaimana saat tubuhku sudah terekspos di hadapannya._

_"__Rivaille kumohon…"_

_Dan dia hanya tersenyum licik sebelum melakukan semua hal menyakitkan padaku termasuk merobek keperawananku malam itu juga. aku tahu itu wajar karena Rivaille adalah suamiku, tapi siapa yang tidak menangis saat Rivaille justru mendesahkan nama Petra berkali-kali sementara yang ia setubuhi adalah aku._

TBC

Maybe some review?


	2. Chapter 2

Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

A RiRen Fanfiction

Blind By Lea A

Gender bender, crossgender, marriage life, Drama, hurt/comfort, angst.

Warning: Modern!au, Girl!eren, Lime inside. No children under 17, typos detected, bahasa kacau, OOC di luar batas.

Sejatinya, cinta tidak hanya jatuh pada penampilan fisik. Cinta melibatkan hati, bukan hanya mata.

.

.

.

Blind Chapter 2

.

=Eren POV=

.

.

.

Jean Kirschtein mengantarku sampai ke depan pagar. Kupikir dia akan berlari setelah tahu aku sudah memiliki suami, tapi ternyata dia tidak seperti itu. Dia memang mengaku punya niat awal untuk mendekatiku karena ia pikir aku masih lajang. Tapi setelah mengobrol cukup banyak denganku (sebenarnya hanya dia yang bercerita, aku hanya mendengarkan) dia pikir aku teman yang cukup menarik. Dan kukatakan padanya, tidak apa-apa jika hanya ingin berteman. Lagipula dia baik.

"Rumahmu mewah sekali Nyonya Ackerman," pujinya sembari melihat-lihat pemandangan di sekitar rumah mewahku. Sebenarnya ini adalah rumah keluargaku. Mendiang Ayahku memiliki perusahaan di Berlin dan setiap bulan ia akan mengajakku ke sini untuk mengobservasi perusahaannya sekaligus membawaku berlibur. Itulah mengapa aku memilih Berlin sebagai tempat tinggalku bersama Rivaille dan kekasihnya. Karena di tempat inilah kami akan jauh dari keluarga. Jauh dari orang-orang yang akan mengutuk perbuatan Rivaille dan Petra.

"Terima kasih. Tidak sekalian mampir?" ajakku sebenarnya basa-basi, aku juga tidak terlalu berharap Jean akan mampir, karena aku tidak ingin ia tahu siapa yang ada di rumahku selain aku dan suamiku. Haruskah kubilang padanya bahwa aku tinggal bersama selingkuhan suamiku?

"Ah lain kali saja. Terima kasih kembali," jawabnya, dan aku bersyukur atas jawaban itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu."

"Eh tunggu…"

Aku kembali menoleh saat Jean mencegatku. "Ya?"

"Eum… ini…" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah botol kosmetik yang setelah kubaca, isinya adalah pelembab. "Bukan bermaksud lancang Nyonya Ackerman, eum… tanganmu sangat indah…"

Aku mengerutkan kening sambil menatapnya heran.

"Ah maksudku… Iya, benar tanganmu sangat indah, tapi… saat bersalaman tadi aku merasakan kulit tanganmu sedikit kasar dan kering. Jadi… saat di apotek tadi, aku berpikir untuk memberimu ini. kau pasti terlalu sibuk di dapur sampai lupa menjaga kesehatan kulitmu. Ha… hanya pemberian kecil dari teman."

Barulah aku tersenyum dan mamasukkan botol kosmetik itu ke saku jaketku. "Terima kasih tuan Kirschtein, kau sangat baik."

"TErima kasih kembali. Senang mengenalmu, dan kuharap ini bukan pertemuan terakhir."

"Hm, kuharap juga begitu. Sampai jumpa lain kali," ucapku sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahku.

Pria yang baik…

.

.

.

_"Apa? Kenapa kau melihatku begitu? Aku melakukan itu karena malam itu aku mabuk. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku menyentuhmu karena aku suka. Nyatanya tidak sama sekali. Aku bahkan menyesal karena telah menyentuhmu."_

_"Maaf…"_

_"Ha?"_

_"Maafkan aku karena tidak cukup kuat untuk menghentikanmu."_

_"Hah… berhentilah bersikap semenjijikkan itu, aku tahu kau sangat menikmatinya. Tapi sayang sekali, kupastikan itu yang terakhir."_

_"…"_

_"Ah… dan jangan tanya kenapa jika saja aku tidak pulang satu malaman. Aku sudah berbaikan dengan Petra tadi pagi. Jadi aku akan ke apartemennya setiap malam untuk mendapatkan kepuasanku. Kau tahu, yang seharusnya jadi istriku itu adalah Petra. Bukan kau…"_

_"Maaf…"_

_"Kenapa kau terus bersikap munafik dengan meminta maaf? Maaf untuk apa ha?"_

_"Maaf karena aku tidak layak menjad istrimu."_

.

.

.

Petra keluar dari kamarnya sambil membanting pintu, kemudian membuang semua alat tes kehamilan yang kubelikan untuknya (yang kurasa sudah ia gunakan semua).

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanyaku entah kenapa sangat antusias. Anggap saja aku gila, tapi kupikir memang keluarga ini butuh suara tangisan anak kecil. Aku tidak peduli Rivaille mendapatkan anak dari siapa, yang jelas dia adalah anak Rivaille.

"Negatif. Kau puas?" bentaknya.

"Eum Petra…"

"Apa lagi? Kau ingin menertawaiku?"

"Tidak. Eum… aku hanya ingin memberi saran. Bagaimana kalau kau dan Rivaille pergi ke dokter kandungan untuk memeriksakan_"

"Tunggu! APA? Dokter kandungan? Kau kira aku mandul?"

"Bu… Bukan begitu. Maksudku… seorang temanku juga punya kasus yang sama, dia justru lebih lama karena dia belum memiliki anak setelah 3 tahun menikah dengan suaminya. Tapi setelah ia dan suaminya memeriksakan kesehatan mereka, dokter memberikan mereka beberapa tips dan obat. Dan… hanya berselang beberapa bulan sejak itu… temanku positif hamil."

Petra terdiam, kemudian menatapku dengan kening berkerut. Sepertinya sedang berpikir. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Iya aku yakin. Dan sekarang mungkin anaknya sudah lahir, karena saat aku bertemu dengannya, kita masih di Prancis."

Petra menghela nafas pendek kemudian beranjak meninggalkanku sebelum mengatakan, "Akan kubicarakan dengan Rivaille."

.

.

.

**_Plak~_**

_"Itu hukuman untukmu karena telah menyakiti Petra."_

_"A… Aku tidak pernah menyakitinya. Bertemu dengannya pun tidak pernah Rivaille…"_

_"Tidak secara langsung memang, tapi kau tahu. Ibu mendapati kami tengah makan malam di sebuah restoran, dan kau tahu apa yang dilakukan ibu? Dia menampar Petra dan mempermalukannya di depan umum, mengatakan bahwa Petra adalah wanita jalang yang berusaha menggoda suami orang. Itu jelas salahmu Eren Jaeger! Kalau kau tidak ada, aku dan Petra udah bahagia sekarang."_

_"Maaf…"_

_"Dan kau pikir maafmu berguna?"_

_Rivaille langsung menarik tanganku dan menyeretku ke luar rumah yang kami tempati berdua. Rumah lamaku. Rumah keluarga Jaeger._

_"Rivaille… apa yang_"_

_"Kau tidur di luar malam ini."_

_"Tapi… tapi Rivaille, ini sangat dingin."_

_"Aku tidak peduli."_

**_Blam~_**

.

.

.

Aku terkejut begitu pintu depan terbuka dengan sangat keras. Petra berlari masuk sambil menangis dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Setelahnya, kulihat Rivaille terburu-buru mengejarnya dengan raut cemas.

"Sayang… dengarkan aku, dokter itu pasti salah. Kita bisa mendatangi klinik lain yang lebih mahal dan terpercaya," seru Rivaille hendak masuk ke dalam kamar menyusul Petra tapi kekasihnya itu membanting pintu dan menguncinya persis di depan wajah Rivaille. "Sayang… dengarkan aku… kau jangan mempercayai dokter bodoh itu. Diagnosa dokter juga bisa salah. Sayang…"

Tidak ada sahutan. Hanya suara Petra yang menangis sambil meraung. Tersengar bunyi pecahan kaca di dalam kamar yang aku tidak begitu yakin benda apa itu karena aku tidak pernah masuk ke dalam. Terakhir aku masuk ke sana saat kamar itu saat pertama kali pindah ke rumah ini untuk membersihkannya.

Dan saat kudengar Rivaille berteriak dan menggeram marah. Firasatku mengatakan, akan ada hal buruk yang menimpaku setelah ini.

"EREN JAEGER!" teriak Rivaille, dan itulah pertandanya.

Bukannya menghindar, aku justru berlari ke arah Rivaille dan wajahnya sudah memerah memendam amarah. "I… Iya Rivaille."

Dan tanpa ada salam pembuka, Rivaille langsung menampar wajahku dengan sangat keras. Setelahnya ia mencekik leherku dan menghempasku ke daun pintu yang masih terkunci.

Aku mengerang menahan sakit di kepala belakangku yang terbentur, tapi leherku lebih sakit. Rivaille mencekik leherku cukup kuat hingga aku kesulitan bernafas.

"INI SEMUA RENCANAMU KAN? KAU SENGAJA MEMINTA PETRA MEMERIKSAKAN KANDUNGANNYA UNTUK MEMASTIKAN DIA MANDUL KAN?"

Aku membelalak setelah mendengar bentakannya. Namun tidak bisa kufokuskan pandanganku karena aku sudah hampir kehabisan oksigen. Pandanganku bahkan mulai kabur.

"Dokter memvonis Petra tidak akan bisa punya anak, Eren Jaeger. ITU YANG KAU MAU KAN?"

Aku menggeleng sebisa mungkin dan berusaha menarik nafas lewat celah apapun di batang tenggorokku. Sungguh, jika ini adalah caraku untuk mati… aku tidak bisa menerimanya karena aku tidak ingin aku mati dalam keadaan dbenci setengah mati oleh suamiku.

Aku tersungkur ke lantai saat Rivaille melepaskan tangannya. Kutarik oksigen sebanyak mungkin dan terbatuk beberapa kali karena sesak yang kurasakan.

"Kau… Kau tidak hanya merusak kehidupanku Eren Jaeger. Kau… KAU MONSTER!" bentaknya sebelum mendaratkan tamparannya sekali lagi ke wajahku.

"Ma… Maaf Rivaille. Maaf… aku tidak bermaksud…"

"PERSETAN DENGAN MAAFMU! KELUAR SEKARANG!"

Aku tersentak bukan main. Apa maksud Rivaille adalah tidur di luar lagi? di cuaca yang sedingin ini? tidak… cukup sekali aku merasakan hampir mati kedinginan karena tidur di luar semalaman. Itu adalah pengalaman terburuk seumur hidupku. Aku lebih baik ditampar berkali-kali daripada harus tidur d luar.

"Rivaille… tapi di luar sangat dingin. Ini… sudah masuk musim dingin dan beberapa minggu lagi pasti akan turun salju."

"Oh… dan kau pikir aku akan peduli?" Rivaille menarik nafas satu kali dan menghembuskannya cukup panjang. "Keluar sebelum aku yang menyeretmu."

"Ta… Tapi…"

"KELUAR!"

"I… Iya, baiklah. Tapi bisakah kau berikan satu saja selimut untukku?"

"KELUAR!"

.

.

.

_"APA KAU GILA? APA KAU INGIN ISTRIMU MATI HA?"_

_"Baguslah kalau dia mati."_

_"ANAK KURANG AJAR!"_

_"Sayang, sudahlah. Jangan pukuli anakmu lagi. sekarang kita harus fokus pada Eren dulu, kenapa dia belum sadar juga."_

_"Dia kritis Hanji… kritis! Bagaimana mungkin dia akan selamat setelah dibiarkan tidur di luar semalaman penuh dalam cuaca sedingin itu!"_

_"Sayang…"_

_"Apa yang harus kukatakan nantinya pada mendiang Orang tua Eren jika nanti Tuhan memanggilku dan mempertemukanku dengan mereka?"_

_"Sayang, kendalikan dirimu. Kau sudah larut akan emosimu."_

_Aku mendengarnya. Aku bisa mendengar semua percakapan itu. Tapi aku kesulitan membuka mataku. Seluruh tubuhku sakit seperti tertusuk ratusan paku. Dan akan semakin parah jika aku berusaha menggerakkannya._

_"A… Ayah…" lirihku sekuat tenaga._

_"Eren? Kau sudah sudah nak?"_

_Aku langsung merasakan seseorang menggenggam tanganku, dan aku tahu itu tangan ayah mertuaku._

_"B… Bukan salah… Rivaille… suamiku… suamiku tidak salah."_

_"Bicara apa kau nak?"_

_Mati-matian kubuka kelopak mataku dan akhirnya berhasil dan kutolehkan wajahku ke arah ayah dan ibu mertuaku. "Aku menjatuhkan kunci rumah…"_

_"Maksudmu?"_

_"Sorenya aku pergi berbelanja, tapi saat pulang, kunci rumahku tidak ada. Rivaille sedang lembur, dan aku tidak membawa ponselku."_

_Kulihat ibu mertuaku justru menangis, begitupun ayah mertuaku. "Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumah kami nak? Itu rumahmu juga."_

_"Aku bodoh ayah… aku… bodoh…" dan selanjutnya aku kembali tak sadarkan diri._

.

.

.

"Nyonya Ackerman?"

Aku terkejut begitu ada yang memanggilku. Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku dan kudapatkan seorang pria tinggi berdiri di luar pagar rumahku. "Tu… Tuan Kirschtein?"

"Sedang apa kau di situ?"

Aku sedikit berlari dan membukakan pagar untuk Jean. "Ah itu… ada… ada insiden kecil."

"Insiden?"

"aku menjatuhkan kunci rumahku di suatu tempat, sekarang aku terkunci dari luar."

"Ah, pantas saja. Kupikir apa yang terjadi sampai kau meringkuk di depan pintu rumahmu sendiri dan kedinginan begitu," tuturnya sambil melepas mantel dan memakaikannya untukku.

"E… Eh tidak usah. Kau bisa kedinginan Tuan Kirschtein."

"Kau yang kedinginan Nyonya Ackerman. Lihat bibirmu, sudah biru begitu."

"Maaf…"

"Dan kenapa meminta maaf? Ayo kita congkel jendela rumahmu."

Aku membelalak kaget, langsung mencegatnya. "Jangan!"

"KEnapa? Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan di luar kan? Sekarang sangat dingin."

"Iya… tapi… aku tidak ingin rumahku rusak. Suamiku bisa marah."

"Suamimu akan lebih marah jika kau mati kedinginan di luar sini."

_Marah? Justru itu yang dia inginkan_.

"Jangan…"

Jean menghela nafas panjang, sepertinya menyerah. "Lalu kau akan terus tinggal di sini?"

"Itu…"

"Kapan suamimu akan pulang?"

Aku menelan ludah susah payah, berusaha mencari alasan. "Eum… besok pagi… atau mungkin besok sore, entahlah, dia lembur."

"Bagaimana kalau kau telepon dia."

"Aku tidak bawa ponsel, lagipula aku takut mengganggu pekerjaannya."

"Astaga… sebenarnya apa yang lebih penting, istri atau pekerjaan?"

Aku hanya tertawa garing karena itu bukan pilihan yang seimbang. Rivaille jelas tidak akan memikirkan jawabannya dan akan langsung memilih pekerjaan dibandingkan aku. Atau apapun jika dibandingkan denganku, ia akan memilih hal itu.

"Ya sudah, di mana kantor suamimu? Aku akan mengantarmu mengambil kunci."

"J… Jangan. Dia pasti sedang ada rapat penting."

"Nyonya Ackerman…"

"Tolonglah Tuan Kirschtein, aku… Aku… Aku tidak ingin membuat suamiku cemas."

Jean menatapku antara hendak marah dan juga prihatin. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau ikut denganku."

"Kemana?"

"Apartemenku. Tidak begitu jauh dari sini."

"E… EH?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Aku juga punya moral, aku jelas tidak akan mengganggu istri orang lain."

"MAksudku bukan begitu Tuan Kirschtein, jangan tersinggung. Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Merepotkan?" Jean tertawa, "Aku justru akan gila jika saja besok kau ditemukan sudah jadi mayat yang membeku."

Dan itu juga membuatku tertawa.

"Maaf."

"Kau selalu meminta maaf, padahal ini sama sekali bukan salahmu."

Entahlah… itu seperti kebiasaanku.

"Ya sudah, ayo ikut denganku."

.

.

.

_"Apa? Berlin?"_

_"I… Iya. Kau tahu kan aku lahir di dan besar di sana, ayahku juga punya perusahaan di sana, kau bisa menangani perusahaan yang itu dan menyerahkan perusahaan yang di Prancis pada ayahmu atau pengelola yang lain. Rumah keluargaku juga ada di sana, memang sudah lama tidak ditinggali, tapi masih bagus. Aku yakin itu tempat yang cocok untuk kita bertiga."_

_"Itu memang ide yang sempurna, tapi… aku curiga kau menyembunyikan sesuatu Eren Jaeger. Bukankah kau memang sangat licik."_

_"Maafkan aku Rivaille. Tapi sungguh, aku melakukan ini semua untuk menebus kesalahanku padamu."_

_"Bagaimana dengan bercerai. Kurasa itu lebih dari sekedar penebus kesalahan."_

_"Kalau itu… Aku tidak bisa. Selain karena itu akan menyakiti ayah dan ibu, aku juga akan kewalahan menangani perusahaan keluargaku. Maksudku… Rivaille, aku tidak akan melarang Petra tinggal bersama kita, kalian bisa melakukan apapun sesuka kalian tapi kita harus tetap menjaga nama baik keluarga di sana. Aku tetap berstatus sebagai istrimu di luar, tapi di dalam rumah, kau bebas melakukan apa saja bersama Petra. Itu akan sangat baik karena jauh dari jangkauan ayah dan ibu. Petra tidak akan tersakiti lagi. dan juga… perusahaan kita yang di Berlin akan dikelola dengan baik olehmu. Itu adalah perusahaan dengan laba tertinggi setelah perusahaan di Prancis, jadi… akan sangat menguntungkan Rivaille, itu bisa kau jadikan alasan untuk kepindahan kita."_

_Rivaille tampak berpikir, dan tak lama kemudian, senyum terukir di bibirnya. "Baiklah, asal kau tidak mengacau saja."_

.

.

.

"K… Kau tinggal sendiri, Tuan Kirschtein?" tanyaku saat Jean mengajakku masuk ke apartemennya yang mewah.

"Begitulah. Dulu saat SMA, aku tinggal di rumah keluarga besarku, tapi sekarang aku lebih suka tinggal sendiri. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa tinggal sendiri saat aku kuliah di London," jawabnya sembari membenahi kamar.

"Bahkan tidak ada pembantu?"

Ia tertawa kemudian menyerahkan sepasang piyama yang ia ambil dari lemarinya. "Aku sedikit kurang nyaman jika ada orang luar yang tinggal bersamaku. Jadi… begitulah, aku suka melakukan semuanya seorang diri."

"Benarkah? Berarti keberadaanku juga membuatmu kurang nyaman?"

"AH… Bukan begitu, maksudku…."

Aku tertawa kemudian mengambil piyama yang ia serahkan padaku. Cukup beruntung karena itu lengan panjang. Bisa menutupi luka di lenganku. "Hanya bercanda. Jangan ditanggapi serius."

Ia ikut tertawa dan menuntunku menuju kamar mandi. "Anggap di rumah sendiri, jika ada apa-apa, aku ada di ruang tengah."

"Ini sudah terlalu banyak tuan Kirschtein, kau sudah sangat membantu."

Ia masih tidak melepaskan senyumnya, bahkan kupikir dia tidak akan beranjak jika bukan aku yang menutup pintu kamar.

"Oh ya Nyonya Ackerman, aku akan menyiapkan Sup. Jadi temui aku di ruang makan jika kau sudah selesai," seru Jean dari luar. Oh benar saja, dia masih di sana.

"Iya tuan Kirschtein."

.

.

.

_"Rumah yang keren… Ini sangat menakjubkan sayang! Aku mencintaimu!"_

_Itu adalah seruan Petra saat aku mengajaknya dan Rivaille memasuki rumah keluargaku di Berlin. Rumah yang sudah lama kosong._

_"Aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi ini sangat berdebu."_

_"Itu bukan masalah. Kita punya istrimu yang bisa diandalkan."_

_"Kau benar. Kita minta Eren membersihkan kamar kita dulu sementara kita pergi berbelanja. Bagaimana?"_

_"Ide bagus."_

_Rivaille menoleh dan mendapatiku masih mengatur beberapa barang bawaan kami. "Oh ya Eren, mana kamar kami?"_

_"Eum.. kau ingin memakai kamar ayah dan ibuku atau… kamarku."_

_Rivaille memutar bola mata malas, setelahnya menghampiriku sembari menunjuk-nunjuk keningku. "Apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja aku dan Petra akan menggunakan kamar utama karena yang berperan sebagai istriku di sini adalah Petra. Dan berhubung kau sudah terbiasa dengan kamarmu, ya kembali saja ke kamarmu."_

_"Baiklah, akan kubenahi."_

_"Cepatlah, karena kami sudah tidak sabar menggunakannya malam ini."_

_gerakanku yang masih mengatur barang. Dan kurasa gerakanku itu terbaca oleh Rivaille._

_"Kenapa? Oh, kau belum terbiasa? Benar… sepertinya tiap malam kau harus terbiasa mendengar suara kami yang sedang bercinta. Kuharap temboknya cukup tebal agar suaranya teredam."_

_Aku hanya tersenyum, walau sebenarnya penderitaan sebenarnya baru saja akan dimulai._

.

.

.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih atas jamuanmu. Ini sudah betul-betul sangat banyak," ucapku saat ia mengantarku ke depan kamar.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan nyonya Ackerman. Aku justru senang bisa mengajak teman ke sini."

"Yah, dan aku menginvasi kamarmu. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika aku yang tidur di sofa, kau tidak perlu sampai menyumbangkan kamarmu."

"Akan jadi masalah untukku karena harga diriku terinjak-injak. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan seorang wanita cantik tidur di sofa sementara aku tidur nyaman di tempat tidurku."

Aku kembali tertawa. Mengobrol dengan Jean memang sangat menyenangkan. Aku sedikit lupa kapan terakhir aku mengobrol selancar ini dengan orang lain.

"Ya sudah. Terima kasih lagi. sepertinya aku memang harus tidur cepat karena besok aku harus kembali ke rumah pagi-pagi sekali."

"Bukan masalah, nikmati saja waktumu Nyonya Ackerman. Aku akan mengantarmu kapanpun kau mau."

Sekali lagi, Jean tidak akan beranjak jika aku belum menutup pintunya, tapi kurasa, itu kurang sopan. "Selamat malam tuan Kirschtein. Semoga mimpi indah."

"Kau juga nyonya Ackerman. Semoga mimpi indah."

Aku bahkan harus melambai dan membungkuk beberapa kali sebelum menutup pintu dengan sangat tidak enaknya. Jean sangat ramah. Bahkan terlalu ramah.

.

.

.

_ Ini adalah malam pertama di mana kami tinggal bertiga di bawah satu atap. Entah apa maksud Rivaille yang sengaja membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar. Dan aku tahu alasannya sesaat setelah aku menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan dapur malam itu. Aku melintas dan… kusaksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Rivaille menyetubuhi Petra yang bukan istri sahnya. Mereka bahkan tanpa sungkan membuang selimutnya di lantai. Ya… melihat mereka bertelanjang dan melakukan hal itu persis di depan mataku memang sungguh…_

_Memuakkan._

_Aku dan Petra sempat melakukan kontak mata sejenak, dan aku tahu kenapa ia menunjukkan ekspresi itu. Ekspresi seolah ia begitu menikmati saat Rivaille mencumbu tubuh telanjangnya. Seperti ingin menunjukkan padaku bahwa… Rivaille itu miliknya._

_Kuhembuskan nafasku cukup panjang kemudian meninggalkan mereka, kamarku yang bahkan tidak sempat kubersihkan karena seharian aku harus menuruti semua keinginan mereka. Aku sudah lelah._

_Terlalu lelah._

.

.

.

"Eh, nyonya Ackerman? Kupikir siapa. Ini pertama kalinya ada suara-suara berisik di dapurku pagi-pagi sekali," ucap Jean saat kulihat ia terbangun dan langsung duduk di depan meja makan. Padahal kulihat dia tadi nyenyak sekali tidur di sofa.

"Eh tuan Kirschtein, selamat pagi. Maaf kalau aku membuatmu terbangun."

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Ini seperti kejutan saja."

Aku tertawa kecil kemudian meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng di hadapannya. "Apa ini termasuk kejutan?"

Ia terhenyak dan mengerjap beberapa kali dan menurutku itu lucu. "Wow… ini pertama kalinya ada yang membuatkanku sarapan setelah bertahun-tahun."

"Jangan mengada-ada tuan Kirschtein, mana mungkin kau tidak punya pendamping selama ini."

"Aku serius. Aku terlalu pemilih. Dan aku hanya berkencan beberapa kali, itupun tidak kuizinkan mereka menginap di apartemenku."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sembari membawa satu piring lagi untukku dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Entahlah, hanya tidak biasa saja."

"Yah, mungkin kau benar-benar tidak bisa menerima orang asing. Dan anehnya kenapa kau santai-santai saja membiarkanku menginap di kamarmu dan mengacaukan dapurmu."

"Hei, kau beda. Entahlah… seperti telah mengenalmu sangat lama. Ada kau di apartemenku rasanya seperti memiliki istri saja."

Dan jawaban spontan itu membuatku tersedak dan terbatuk beberapa kali. Jean buru-buru menuangkan segelas air dan menyuguhkannya untukku.

"Ah maaf, aku tidak mengunyah makananku dengan benar," ucapku setelah meneguk hampir segelas penuh air.

"Bukan masalah. Kurasa aku yang salah karena membuatmu terkejut."

Aku kembali tertawa garing sesekali menyeka bibirku dengan tissue yang ada di meja makan. "Oh ya, tapi sepertinya itu ada benarnya juga tuan Kirschtein."

"Apanya?"

"Mungkin kau memang butuh seorang pendamping."

"Boleh juga, aku beberapa kali memikirkannya tapi… belum menemukan yang cocok saja."

"Kau betul-betul pemilih."

"SUdah kubilang kan?"

"Memangnya seperti apa kriteriamu?"

Jean terdiam, kemudian menatapku cukup lama. Itu membuatku grogi karena harus mengunyah makananku pelan-pelan agar tidak terlihat jorok di depannya. "Kurasa suamimu akan membunuhku kalau dia tahu bahwa kriteria istri idamanku adalah sepertimu nyonya Ackerman."

Kali ini aku tidak tersedak karena aku sudah bisa mewanti-wanti jawaban itu. "Kau berlebihan. Lagipula aku anak tunggal, jadi orang sepertiku sudah tidak ada duanya."

"Untuk itu aku malas mencari yang lain."

Aku kembali dihadapkan pada situasi yang kurang nyaman. Terkadang Jean terlalu… bagaimana membahasakannya, dia terlalu menunjukkan perhatiannya. Aku khawatir ia akan keterusan dan ia lupa bahwa aku sudah bersuami. "Apa perlu kucarikan? Kurasa suamiku punya karyawan wanita di kantornya yang jumlahnya tak terhitung. Sekertaris suamiku juga sangat cantik."

"Aku hanya tertarik pada istri suamimu."

"Hei tuan Kirschtein. Apa kau sadar kalau kau sudah menggoda istri orang lain."

Dan ia pun tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk pahanya. "Kau sangat menggemaskan nyonya Ackerman. Aku yakin sehari-harinya, suamimu tidak akan bosan karena ada kau yang menemaninya. Aku saja yang orang asing bagimu merasakan cerahnya hari saat bersamamu, bagaimana dengan suamimu?"

_Oh… dia merasa setiap hari adalah neraka jika ia melihatku_.

"Kau berlebihan."

"Aku iri pada suamimu."

"Sudahlah. Suamiku pria yang sibuk, cukup jarang meluangkan waktu untukku."

"Apa mungkin itu alasan kenapa sampai sekarang kalian belum memiliki anak?"

**_Deg…_**

Aku terdiam dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi berubah. Dan kurasa Jean menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajahku.

"A… Ah maaf, kurasa pertanyaanku sudah melewati batas. Aku… aku terlalu penasaran."

Aku berusaha tersenyum maklum, karena memang itu benar. Semua orang pasti bertanya kenapa aku dan Rivaille belum memiliki anak setelah satu setengah tahun pernikahan kami. Sampai detik inipun aku belum hamil. Dan itu… karena Rivaille lebih sibuk mengisi rahim orang lain dari pada rahim istrinya. "KAmi belum membuat program. Kupikir karena kami masih cukup muda, mungkin setahun atau 2 tahun lagi," ucapku jelas berbohong.

"Oh begitu? Aku juga cukup banyak mendengar hal itu. Kurasa suamimu ingin mencari waktu yang tepat, jadi jika saatnya tiba kalian memiliki anak, perhatian suamimu akan tercurah sepenuhnya padamu dan anak kalian."

Aku mengangguk, masih mempertahankan senyumku. "Kurasa memang seperti itu."

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong. Nasi gorengmu enak. Kurasa aku bisa menggeser posisi makanan favoritku. Aku akan menomor satukan masakanmu ini."

"Tuan Kirschtein…"

"Jadi apa kegiatanmu selama ini?"

"Hanya sebagai ibu rumah tangga."

"Hanya itu? Maksudku kau tidak menggeluti suatu kegiatan tertentu?"

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya. Sejak memutuskan menikah dengan suamiku, aku sudah berjanji untuk mendedikasikan hidupku untuk melayani suamiku."

"Apa itu tidak terlalu sayang nyonya Ackerman? Maksudku, aku tahu kau adalah ibu rumah tangga yang sempurna, tapi ada kalanya kau akan bosan hanya di rumah saja. Kau tidak ingin memasuki bidang tertentu? Banyak ibu rumah tangga yang berprestasi di bidang tertentu dan aku yakin, kau juga punya satu."

Aku bergumam sebentar, dan tak beberapa lama kemudian pipiku memanas, mungkin saja sudah memunculkan semburat merah. "Piano," lirihku malu-malu.

"Piano?"

"Hm… waktu kecil aku memang mengikuti kursus piano cukup lama. Dan setelah orang tuaku meninggal, aku sudah tidak pernah lagi memegang piano. Sudah cukup lama."

Jean mengerjap-ngerjap tidak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka cukup lama sampai ia tertawa saking takjubnya. "Piano… Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku tidak bisa menebaknya sejak awal. Pantas saja jari-jarimu begitu indah. Ternyata memang karena fungsinya begitu mengagumkan."

Aku jadi malu sendri karena pertama kalinya ada yang memuji jariku sampai seperti ini.

"Oh ya… berbicara tentang piano, bagaimana kalau kau masuk kelas piano? Aku punya saudara sepupu yang membuka kelas musik termasuk piano."

Aku langsung mengangkat wajah dan menatap Jean. Benar-benar tertarik. "Apa ibu rumah tangga bisa ikut?"

"Kenapa tidak? Tidak ada batasan umur. Lagipula sayang sekali kalau kau punya _skill_ tapi terkubur begitu saja tanpa kau asah."

"Hm, akan kupikirkan."

"AYolah nyonya Ackerman. Aku akan membawamu menemui sepupuku secepatnya, dan kau bisa ikut kelas kapanpun. Akan kuminta ia mengatur jadwal yang tidak memberatkanmu."

Akupun tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk semangat. "Aku akan meminta izin pada suamiku. Semoga saja dia memberikannya."

"Hubungi aku secepatnya, akan kuantar kau menemui sepupuku."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Dapat review. Senangnya. Aku balas di bawah yah. Selamat menikmati.

.

.

Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

A RiRen Fanfiction

Blind By Lea A

Gender bender/crossgender, marriage life, Drama, hurt/comfort, angst.

Warning: Modern!au, Girl!eren, Lime inside. No children under 17, typos detected, bahasa kacau, OOC di luar batas.

Sejatinya, cinta tidak hanya jatuh pada penampilan fisik. Cinta melibatkan hati, bukan hanya mata.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Rivaille POV

.

.

.

Cukup beruntung karena pagi itu adalah hari minggu karena aku tidak perlu bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk melihat Eren menyiapkan sarapan. Aku hanya perlu menyaksikan Petra yang tertidur dalam pelukanku dengan senyum indah di wajah cantiknya. Lihat bagaimana sempurnanya kekasihku ini. bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menggantikan sosoknya dengan wanita menyebalkan seperti Eren?

Dan Oh… hampir saja aku gila karena kejadian kemarin. Bisa-bisanya dokter kandungan itu mengatakan bahwa posisi rahim Petra tidak normal, dan itu menyulitkannya untuk hamil bahkan dengan cara apapun. Bukankah itu gila? Dan semalaman aku harus membujuk Petra agar ia berhenti menangis dan berjanji akan membawanya ke dokter kandungan yang lebih menjanjikan. Beruntung karena Petra mau mendengarku dan mau saja saat kubujuk dengan alasan ingin mencoba membuatnya hamil.

Tentu saja aku tidak lupa siapa dalang di balik semua ini. Tentu saja si Eren Jaeger itu. Aku hampir saja kehilangan kekasihku yang paling kucintai hanya karena saran bodohnya itu. Aku tidak masalah jika Petra belum bisa hamil, aku belum ingin memiliki anak. Walau sebenarnya akan sangat lucu jika melihat anakku lahir dari rahim Petra. Memang akan sangat menyenangkan bisa berjalan-jalan di taman dengan Petra di genggamanku dan anak kami di gendonganku. Ah… tapi perkara anak bisa diselesaikan dengan mudah. Kami bisa mengadopsinya. Yah.. apapun asal Petra bahagia.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku ingat bahwa aku membiarkan Eren tidur di luar semalaman, apa dia masih di sana? Lagipula aku tidak mengunci rumah. Kalau dia cukup pintar, dia boleh-boleh saja menyelinap masuk dan tidur di dalam. Dan keluar lagi di pagi hari sebelum aku bangun, setidaknya untuk meyakinkanku bahwa aku sukses menghukumnya. Yah… kurasa Eren cukup pintar. Dia tidak akan menjadi lulusan terbaik di universitas kami dulu jika dia tidak pintar. Dia hanya malas menggunakan kepintarannya untuk mengelola perusahaannya sendiri dan berakhir dengan menjebakku.

Wanita licik.

Aku memberi kecupan lembut di bibir indah Petra sebelum bangkit dari pembaringanku. Meraih handuk dan menutupi tubuh telanjangku sebelum beranjak menuju jendela untuk membuka tirai. Tapi… kurasa ini juga masih terlalu pagi untuk hari minggu. Sayang sekali aku sudah tidak mengantuk, jadi malas saja untuk kembali tidur.

Kegiatanku menguap lebar terhenti seketika saat ada pemandangan aneh yang kutangkap di bawah. Tepatnya di depan pagar rumahku. Aku melihat sebuah mobil mewah keluaran Eropa terhenti di sana dan beberapa saat kemudian kulihat seorang pria turun dari sisi pintu pengemudi, sedikit berlari untuk membuka pintu di sisi lain. Dan tampaklah sosok seorang wanita yang selalu merusak pemandanganku.

Eren Jaeger.

Yang sayangnya adalah istriku.

Tunggu… kenapa dia pulang diantar oleh pria lain? Oh… tunggu. Apa dia tidak di rumah semalaman? Apa dia berselingkuh? Apa dia menelpon selingkuhannya agar menjemputnya dan tidur di rumah selingkuhannya itu?

Oh… aku tidak akan lupa. Setelah kami menikah, aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya, kecuali saat aku mabuk dulu di malam pertama kami. Lagipula, aku tidak ingat bagaimana rasanya. Di benakku hanya ada Petra. Dan kurasa, karena Eren tidak mendaptkan nafkah batinnya dariku, dia mencari pria lain. Oh… dasar pelacur.

_Tunggu sampai kutangkap basah kau berbohong di hadapanku._

Aku masih mengamati gerak-gerik mereka. Wajah pria itu tidak begitu jelas karena cukup jauh, tapi aku bisa menebak kalau mereka sedang tertawa karena membahas sesuatu. Mungkin tentang bagaimana mereka bercinta tadi malam. Persetan dengan mereka.

Dan Eren cukup tahu diri dengan tidak berciuman dengan pria itu di depan rumahku. Dia hanya melambai beberapa kali padanya sebelum ia masuk pagar, bahkan ke dalam rumah yang memang tidak kukunci. Dasar bodoh!

Tapi… kenapa pria itu belum pulang? Kenapa ia masih menatap pintu rumahku sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Seperti orang gila saja. Dia baru pulang setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

Dan kurasa ini waktunya untuk menangkap basah Eren. Bisa saja kujadikan ini bahan laporan untuk ayah dan ibu bahwa Eren sibuk melacur di belakangku sementara aku kewalahan menangani perusahaan. Ide bagus.

.

.

.

"Oh… bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tegurku saat kulihat Eren sibuk memasak untuk sarapan.

Ia menoleh kaget, kemudian tersenyum jelek. "Selamat pagi Rivaille. Itu… pintunya tidak terkunci."

"Dan kapan kau masuk?"

"Tadi pagi."

"Kau tidur di luar?"

"Iya…"

_Kena kau Eren Jaeger_.

"Kau it_"

"Aku tidur di apartemen temanku. Dia menjemputku semalam."

Aku mengerutkan kening karena dia sepertinya tidak berniat menyembunyikan apapun.

"Teman? Kapan kau punya teman?"

"Oh itu beberapa minggu yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya di supermarket. Dia pria yang baik."

_Dia bahkan tidak menyembunyikan bahwa temannya itu adalah seorang pria._

"Kalau dia baik, kenapa kau tidak menikah dengannya saja."

Ia justru tersenyum jelek lagi dan meletakkan dua piring nasi goreng di atas meja makan. "Karena dia pria yang baik makanya dia pantas mendapatkan gadis yang baik."

"Oh, akhirnya kau sadar juga kalau kau wanita yang sangat buruk."

Ia tidak menjawab lagi, hanya tersenyum jelek kemudian menyuguhkan segelas air untukku.

"Petra sudah bangun?"

"Belum, dia lelah. Terlebih karena kau yang membuatnya sedih."

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk kalian."

"Enyah kau dari kehidupan kami. Itu yang terbaik."

Ia terdiam lagi kemudian mengambil nasi goreng yang tadi untuk Petra.

"Hei, kenapa kau mau memakan milik Petra?" tegurku kesal saat ia membawanya mendekati kompor. Aku memang melarangnya makan di meja makan jika ada aku dan Petra. Itu merusak pemandangan.

"Aku tidak memakannya Rivaille. Aku ingin menyimpannya dan akan kupanasi jika Petra sudah bangun. Lagipula aku masih sangat kenyang, tadi aku sudah sarapan di rumah temanku."

Apa dia ingin pamer? Oh aku tahu rencananya, dia ingin aku cemburu. Hahaha apa dia gila? Sampai matipun aku tidak akan cemburu dengan siapapun dia berkencan.

"Oh ya Rivaille. Apa aku boleh meminta izinmu?" tanyanya lancang karena telah menganggu waktuku sarapan.

"Izin apa?"

"Aku ingin mengikuti kelas piano. Eum… aku beberapa kali menjadikan itu sebagai alasan kenapa aku tidak menelpon ayah dan ibu di Prancis. Setidaknya dengan betul-betul mengikuti kelas piano, aku tidak akan terlalu banyak berbohong pada mereka."

"Untuk apa kelas piano? Seolah kau berguna saja dengan menguasai benda itu."

"Aku… Aku pernah kursus saat usiaku masih sangat muda. Aku hanya tidak ingin kemampuanku memainkan piano terlupakan begitu saja."

"YA sudah… lagipula itu bagus karena Petra bosan melihatmu di rumah. Semakin sedikit kau menampakkan batang hidungmu, semakin bagus."

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Aku membelalak saat manager keuangan perusahaanku melaporkan hal yang cukup buruk di telingaku. Dan itu membuatku membanting map yang tadi ia serahkan padaku.

"Apa presdir baru itu tahu kalau perusahaan ini sudah bekerjasama dengan perusahaannya bahkan sebelum aku mengambil alih perusahaan ini?" bentakku yang sebenarnya tidak pada tempatnya.

"Kurasa begitu _Sir_. Maksudku… setelah presdir baru ini mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya, ia merubah beberapa kebijakan termasuk beberapa perusahaan yang sebelumnya bekerjasama dengannya. Dan perusahaan kita masuk dalam daftar pemutusan kerja sama karena dianggap kurang menguntungkan baginya."

"APA DIA BODOH?" bentakku lagi. aku jelas marah karena perusahaan itu adalah investor terbesar beberapa tahun ini dan ikut andil dalam meningkatkan laba perusahaan yang kukelola ini. "Mereka juga menerima banyak keuntungan berkat penjualan produk dari perusahaan kita. Ya Tuhan… hendak rasanya kupatahkan hidung presdis amatir itu."

"Maaf _Sir_. Presdir baru itu adalah lulusan terbaik dari London, dan mendapatkan gelar S3 nya bahkan di usianya yang terbilang sangat muda. Kurasa sedikit lebih muda dari anda."

"Lalu kenapa? Dia itu hanya menguasai teori. Aku tidak perlu gelar S3 untuk bisa mengetahui seluk beluk perusahaan. Aku sudah berkecimpung di dunia ini bahkan saat aku masih berkuliah."

Managerku itu terdiam dan membungkuk.

"Mike. Usahakan untuk mengadakan rapat dengan pihak mereka, terutama presdir baru itu."

"Iya _Sir_. Akan kuusahakan dalam bulan ini."

.

.

.

Aku sedang berkutat dengan laptopku di kamar saat Petra datang dan memijat punggungku. Aku tahu apa tujuan Petra, karena ini adalah malam minggu. Sayangnya urusan dengan presdir sialan itu belum mendapatkan titik temu bahkan setelah berminggu minggu. Enak saja pemutusan kerja sama secara sepihak. Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa ayah Eren, presdir terdahulu perusahaanku sudah banyak memberikan keuntungan pada mereka? Seharusnya mereka berterima kasih, bukannya melakukan hal bodoh itu.

"Sayang… tidak sekarang. Tidurlah dulu, aku akan membangunkanmu nanti," tolakku saat Petra sudah menciumi sekitar pundakku.

"Kenapa lagi Rivaille. Apa kau tidak bosan dengan semua berkas bodoh itu? Kau sudah berkutat dengan urusan kantormu setiap hari, dan akhir pekan adalah waktu untukku."

"Aku tahu sayang, tapi berkas-berkas yang kau sebut bodoh ini adalah uang kita. Apa kau mau kita jatuh bangkrut?"

"Bukankah Eren masih punya perusahaan besar di Prancis?"

Aku menoleh dan menatapnya gemas. "Hei… kalau kita melepaskan perusahaan yang ada di sini, dan kita kembali ke Prancis, kita tidak akan sebebas ini. apa kau mau ibuku melabrak kita lagi?"

Ia menghela nafas pelan kemudian menyerah. "Baiklah, apapun asal tidak bertemu dengan ibumu lagi. dia jahat."

Aku tertawa kemudian menyempatkan diri untuk melumat bibirnya yang seksi itu. "Tidak jahat. Dia hanya terlalu suka pada Eren jelek itu."

"Ya ya ya. Bela saja dia terus. Aku mau tidur."

"Nanti kubangunkan."

"Hm… itupun kalau tidurku tidak terlalu lelap."

Aku masih menyaksikan Petra sampai ia melepas sweaternya dan tidur dengan gaun malam yang sangat seksi. Brengsek… bagaimana aku bisa berkonsentrasi kalau Petra begitu menggoda?

"Sayang, aku mengerjakan ini di luar dulu. Kau membuatku sulit berkonsentrasi."

Dan dia tertawa karena dia berhasil menggodaku.

Aku menjinjing tas yang berisi beberapa berkas dan sebuah laptop di tangan kananku. Meletakkannya rapi di ruang tengah dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Aku ingin mengumpulkan semua data-data keunagan sejak aku menjabat sebagai presdir di perusahaan keluarga Jaeger. Ingin kubuktikan bahwa aku telah membawa keuntungan besar bagi perusahaan yang hampir beku itu melebihi pengelola yang dipercayakan ayah Eren sebelumnya.

Pintu depan terbuka, dan aku mendengar langkah kaki memasuki rumah. Tak berapa lama kemudian kulihat Eren masuk dan sedikit terkejut karena mendapatiku masih ada di ruang tengah di jam seperti ini. ia langsung membungkuk beberapa kali sebelum masuk ke kamarnya. Hah… dia kira aku tidak tahu? Dia hanya menjadikan alasan les piano untuk bisa bebas bertemu dengan selingkuhannya. Transparan sekali dia.

Aku tidak cukup lama berkutat dengan laptopku saat Eren buru-buru ke dapur. Kurasa dia sengaja berlalu lalang untuk merusak konsentrasiku.

Secangkir kopi hangat langsung terhidang di meja kecil persis di sebelahku. Eren cukup tahu bahwa meja di depanku penuh berkas penting. Akan kubunuh dia kalau dia menumpahkan kopi di atas berkas-berkasku.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Rivaille?" tanyanya sok tahu.

"Pergi saja dari hadapanku. Itu sudah banyak membantu," usirku. Aku tahu dia cukup handal di bidang ini, tapi aku tidak butuh bantuannya. Lagipula sudah bertahun-tahun sejak dia lulus dari universitas. Dia pasti sudah melupakan semua ilmunya.

"Apa ada masalah di perusahaan?" tanyanya masih berdiri di sampingku.

"Apa kau tuli? Pergilah. Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Eum, maksudku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu karena… aku masih pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan itu."

Aku berhenti mengetik kemudian menoleh padanya. "Dan itu membuatmu bangga?"

"Tidak Rivaille. Jika kau ingin aku menjual sahamku, maka akan kulakukan. Untuk itu, aku ingin tahu permasalahannya dan aku akan membantumu mencari jalan keluar."

Sebenarnya wanita ini melebihi dari kata menyebalkan. Tapi dia benar. Aku memang butuh bantuan sejak kepalaku sudah buntu.

"K _Enterprice_ ingin memutuskan kerja sama," ucapku kemudian. Dan itu membuat Eren terkejut, seketika duduk berlutut di dekat meja dan memeriksa beberapa berkas di depanku. Ia cukup tahu bahwa aku akan menendangnya jika ia lancang duduk di sofa dekatku.

"Bukankah mereka adalah investor utama. Mereka tidak boleh seenaknya melakukan hal itu."

"Hei, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, semua orang juga sudah tahu."

"Apa kau tahu alasan mengapa mereka memutuskan kerja sama?"

"Kudengar, presdir muda mereka bilang kalau perusahaan kita tidak ada kemajuan. Hanya berjalan di tempat. Dia gila… tidak ada kemajuan bukan berarti perusahaan kita tidak stabil. Benar-benar brengsek."

Kulihat Eren mengamati laporan keuangan tahun ini. membandingkan laporan tiap bulan yang sudah ku _print out_. Ada sedikit gerakan yang membuatku…

Entahlah, sulit menjelaskannya. Itu hanya gerakan sederhana. Eren melepas kacamata besarnya sejenak, mengusap kacanya dengan ujung sweaternya kemudian memakainya lagi. hanya beberapa detik, tapi… dalam selang waktu singkat itu, aku melihat Eren tanpa kaca mata jeleknya.

Maksudku… dia memang jelek. Tapi…

"Hei Eren, apa kau memang tidak pernah melepas kacamatamu?" tanyaku spontan.

Ia menoleh sejenak, kemudian kembali berkutat pada laporan-laporan itu. "Tidak. Hanya ketika mandi dan tidur saja."

Benar, aku tidak pernah melihat Eren melepas kacamatanya karena kami tidak pernah tidur bersama. Dan jelas aku tidak sudi melihatnya mandi. Tapi… aku baru tahu kalau mata Eren…

Bersinar.

"Kenapa kau memakai kacamata?" tanyaku lagi. sebenarnya aku tidak tahu kenapa mulutku ini seenaknya saja mengeluarkan pertanyaan bodoh.

"Mata kiriku minus 2,5. Mata kananku minus 2. Itu sejak usiaku 10 tahun. Dan kurasa sekarang sudah bertambah."

"Oh…"

Dan apa pengaruhnya untukku.

"Rivaille…"

"Iya…"

Eren menoleh terkejut. Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa tadi itu aku menjawab dengan sangat lembut. Sial sekali.

"Apa? Kenapa diam? Kau ingin bertanya apa?" bentakku kali ini. dia pikir aku sengaja bersikap lembut padanya?

"Eum itu… maksudku. Memang keuntungan perusahaan termasuk dalam kategori stabil karena kita sama sekali tidak rugi. Hanya saja, untuk kenaikan 0,3 % dari tahun lalu, itu bukan prestasi yang luar biasa mengingat perekonomian negara juga menurun drastis tahun ini. maksudku… jika di bandingkan dengan kurs mata uang negara tahun lalu dan tahun ini dengan pendapatan perusahan tahun lalu dan tahun ini. eum Rivaille… kita mengalami penurunan bahkan sampai 0.17 %."

_Brengsek… bagaimana dia bisa tahu hanya dengan menghitung manual?_

"Lalu aku harus apa? Setidaknya itu bukan kerugian di pihak kita bukan?"

"Memang bukan, tapi, kurasa presdir baru ini menganggap kita tidak mendatangkan keuntungan untuk mereka. Mungkin mereka ingin mencari perusahaan baru untuk menanamkan investasinya. Presdir baru, jelas dengan gagasan baru yang lebih menonjol."

"Brengsek. Apa kau memihaknya?"

"Bukan begitu."

"Lalu apa solusimu. Dari tadi kau hanya memaparkan kekurangan kinerjaku, dan menyanjung pihak lawan."

"EUm… apa kau tidak ingin mencoba meluncurkan produk baru?"

Hening…

Dan sebuah teguran keras memukul kepalaku. Astaga.. kemana saja akal sehatku selama ini? kenapa aku tidak memikirkan hal itu. "Produk seperti apa? Kita masih unggul di pasar elektronik dengan produk AC, TV, dan eletronik rumah tangga lainnya."

"Bagaimana dengan pemanas ruangan? Itu belum masuk dalam daftar produksi. Dan dengar-dengar, tahun ini akan menjadi musim dingin terpanjang. Ini masih musim gugur tapi dinginnya sudah keterlaluan dan sulit ditoleransi beberapa orang."

_Brengsek… Eren Jaeger ini sebenarnya hanya menjebakku dalam kehidupannya. Nyatanya dia jauh lebih menguasai lahan di bandingkan aku._

"Baiklah. Buatkan aku bahannya, minggu depan akan ada pertemuan dengan Presdir K. Aku yang akan membawakan persentase langsung."

Eren mengerjap beberapa kali. Dan sial… yang kuperhatikan adalah matanya. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengabaikan kacamata besarnya, tapi fokus pada sepasang mata ind_ bersinar di baliknya. "A… Aku menyiapkan bahannya?"

"Iya, kau. Siapa lagi? atau kau mau berpura-pura bodoh lagi dan mengatakan kau tidak tahu membuatnya?"

"Bukan begitu… aku…"

"Jadi sudah jelas? Sekarang aku ingin tidur. Tolong rapikan semua ini. aku masih akan membawanya besok lusa untuk kudiskusikan dengan beberapa dewan direksi."

"Ba… Baiklah."

Aku menoleh ke samping dan kulihat kopi itu masih belum tersentuh. Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli. Hanya saja, kupikir dengan meminumnya sedikit, Eren akan senang.

Oh… aku tidak peduli. Sekali lagi ini bukan apa-apa. Eren sudah cukup banyak membantu dan mengurangi pusingku. Jadi tidak apa-apa.

"Hm… kopimu enak," ucapku jujur. Dan aku tidak hanya mencicipinya, tapi menghabiskannya. Eren tahu cara membuat kopi krim tanpa ampas. "Aku tidur. Jangan lupa membereskan semuanya."

"i… Iya…" ucapnya sambil menggenggam gelas yang tadi kuletakkan di meja. Aku melangkah meninggalkannya. Dan saat sudah berada di depan kamarku, aku sempat menoleh dan menyaksikan Eren masih terpaku di satu tempat. Dia tersenyum tidak jelas, menggeleng beberapa kali seperti orang gila. Ia memeluk cangkir itu dan…

Entah kenapa itu membuatku mengulas senyum tipis. Dan saat aku masuk ke kamar, sesuatu yang aneh menyergapku. Untuk pertama kalinya di malam minggu yang begitu romantis, aku tidak berpikir sedikitpun untuk menyentuh tubuh Petra. Semenggoda apapun dia malam itu.

Oh… aku pasti terlalu lelah.

.

.

.

"Ide yang hebat presdir Ackerman. Meluncurkan produk baru dalam bentuk pemanas ruangan itu benar-benar hebat. Kita sudah bisa mendiskusikan ini dengan divisi perencanaan agar waktunya tidak banyak terbuang," puji salah satu dewan direksi bagian pemasaran yang sebenarnya seusia ayahku. Dan itu pertama kalinya ia memberikan pujian padaku.

"Terima kasih direktur Pixies," balasku.

"Saya jadi penasaran, anda begitu cepat menemukan ide sementara baru beberapa hari ini issue pembatalan kerjasama dengan K E_nterprise_ sampai di telinga anda. Sungguh… awalnya saya berpikir karena anda terlalu muda, dan begitu cepat mengambil alih perusahaan maka anda tidak akan menunjukkan prestasi dan hanya berjalan di tempat. Tapi saya menarik kembali kata-kata saya."

Kurang ajar. Pantas saja selama setahun ini aku merasa mereka seperti memandangku dengan sebelah mata. "Ah, kalau begitu saya mohon maaf karena sempat mengecewakan anda Direktur Pixies."

"Jadi, bisa anda ceritakan bagaimana anda menemukan ide ini?"

Sial… apa harus kukatakan dengan jujur kalau ini ide Eren? Tapi kalau aku berbohong, aku khawatir jika nantinya ini gagal, semua akan menyalahkanku. "Oh itu… semalam, ada perbincangan kecil dengan Ere… maksudku dengan istriku. Hanya perbincangan ringan, dan sebenarnya ide ini datang darinya."

Semua yang hadir langsung takjub, entah apanya yang menghebohkan.

"Maksud anda Nona muda Jaeger?" tanya dewan direksi lainnya. Dan itu membuatku hampir membuat memutar bola mata malas.

"Sekarang dia nyonya Ackerman," ralatku. Sebenarnya aku geli menyebutnya nyonya Ackerman, karena nyonya Ackerman yang asli adalah Petra. Tapi aku sedikit tersinggung kalau mereka masih mengenal Eren dengan nama keluarganya sementara dia adalah istriku.

"Ah iya, tentu saja sekarang adalah Nyonya Ackerman. Dia masih 13 tahun sejak terakhir dia mengunjungi perusahaan ini dengan ayahnya. Beliau di usia semuda itu juga beberapa kali memberikan ide mentah untuk kemajuan perusahaan ini. jadi kurasa memang sampai sekarang Nona muda, ah maksudku nyonya Ackerman masih memikirkan perusahaan ini."

"Benar. Dia adalah rekan yang sangat bijak dalam berdiskusi," tambahku.

"Betul-betul istri sempurna. Rekan dalam rumah tangga, juga dalam pekerjaan. Aku sempat berpikir untuk melamar Nona Jaeger untuk putra sulungku waktu itu. Tapi… sejak presdir Jaeger meninggal, kami kehilangan kontak."

Tunggu… apa orang tua ini tidak terlalu kurang ajar? "Sayang sekali direktur Reeves, dia sudah dijodohkan denganku sejak bayi."

"A… Ah maaf. Jangan ditanggapi serius presdir Ackerman. Aku hanya sedikit bercanda. Namanya juga orang tua yang mendambakan menantu sesempurna istri anda."

Dan aku tertawa keras. Seperti bangga. Tidak menyangka kalau para orang tua ini begitu mengangumi sosok Eren. Mungkin membawanya ke perusahaan sesekali tidak begitu buruk.

.

.

.

Petra sudah tidur. Dan aku tidak bisa berdiskusi dengan leluasa bersama Eren kalau Petra masih sadar. Maksudku, aku tidak ingin Petra berpikiran macam-macam hanya karena aku mendiskusikan soal perusahaan dengan Eren. Oh tentu saja Petra adalah prioritas utama. Untuk itu aku menunggunya sampai ia tidur agar aku bisa keluar kamar untuk menemui Eren.

Sudah jam 12 malam, dan dapur sudah kosong. Itu berarti Eren sudah ada di kamarnya.

"Eren!" seruku tertahan di depan kamar Eren. Aku tidak ingin suaraku justru membangunkan Petra. Aku ingin menelpon Eren tapi sejak dulu aku tidak sudi menyimpan nomornya. Seharusnya kusimpan saja di ponselku dengan nama pelac_

…

Itu terlalu buruk.

Mungkin Eren jelek sudah cukup. Lain kali akan kutanyakan.

"Eren…" seruku sekali lagi. tapi tidak ada sahutan. Aku mencoba memutar kenop pintunya dan itu tidak dikunci, berarti memang belum tidur. Lagipula ini bukan hal yang tabu untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Hei… dia istriku, aku bebas melakukan apa saja.

Aku masuk ke kamar yang tidak seluas kamarku dengan Petra itu. Tapi kamar Eren lebih rapi dan lebih harum. Sial, akan kusuruh ia membersihkan kamar kami.

Tapi berbicara tentang Eren… dimana wanita jelek itu? Aku sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidungnya di ruangan itu. Aku berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya dan mendudukkan bokongku di atasnya.

Empuk…

Di sini sangat nyaman. Walau aku tahu tempat tidur di kamarku juga tidak kalah empuk. Entahlah, hawa di sini benar-benar menenangkan.

**_Cklek…_**

Aku terperanjat saat pintu kamar mandi di dalam kamar itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Eren Jaeger yang hanya mengenakan baju mandi dan handuk di atas kepalanya. Ia sepertinya sibuk mengeringkan rambut sampai tidak menyadari aku ada dalam kamarnya.

Si… sial…

Apa ini namanya pelecehan karena aku masuk tanpa permisi dan mendapati Eren yang baru saja mandi?

Aku baru saja hendak menegurnya, tapi aku baru sadar kalau Eren tidak mengenakan kacamatanya. Dan… rambutnya yang digelung ke atas membuatku bisa melihat wajahnya tanpa penghalang. Rambut tebal dan poninya terkadang menutupi wajahnya dan…

Aku baru tahu kalau Eren sangat… can_

Manis…

Dan mataku membelalak saat ia melepaskan ikat pinggang baju mandinya. Menurunkan baju mandinya dari bahu hingga menampakkan belahan dadanya dan..

"EREN!" pekikku tanpa sadar.

Ia terperanjat kaget dan langsung membetulkan kembali baju mandinya. Brengsek… kenapa aku berteriak padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa…

Aghhh… brengsek. Pikiran bodoh.

"R… Rivaille? Sedang apa di kamarku?" tanyanya panik. Ia bahkan terlihat sangat waspada sembari memeluk dadanya.

"Kau tidak perlu berlebihan begitu. Bahkan jika kau bertelanjang sekalipun, aku tidak akan sudi menyentuhmu," ucapku lantang. Dan bisa kulihat air mukanya berubah. Mungkin tersinggung, sedih? Masa bodoh.

"Maaf… aku hanya kaget," lirihnya sembari mengikat kembali baju mandinya. Itu ia lakukan dengan sangat biasa, saking biasanya… ia tidak sadar bahwa bagian depan baju mandinya agak terbuka dan menampakkan belahan dadanya. Kurasa dia mencerna kata-kataku hingga ia menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

Kutelan ludahku susah payah terlebih setelah melihat wajah dan belahan dadanya itu. "Itu… besok presdir K muda akan berkunjung ke perusahaan atas undangan rapat denganku. Aku ingin kau datang dan membantuku membawakan presentase."

"A… Aku? bukankah kau bilang kau akan membawakannya sendiri?"

"Kenapa? Kau mau menolak?"

"Bukan begitu… aku hanya… belum menguasainya."

"Bukankah kau yang membuat bahannya? Apa yang susah? Kau hanya perlu membantuku dalam beberapa bagian."

Ia terdiam, masih menunduk. Padahal aku berharap ia mengangkat wajahnya agar aku bisa melihatnya.

"Itu saja. Jadi besok, kau sudah harus siap setelah sarapan dan ikut denganku ke kantor. Kita diskusikan lagi dalam perjalanan ke sana." Aku terdiam sejenak, kemudian berpikir… "Ah, tapi jangan sampai Petra tahu kalau kita pergi bersama. Kau pergilah duluan saat kami sedang sarapan. Tunggu aku di halte bis di perempatan depan kompleks rumah."

"Iya, aku mengerti."

"Ya sudah. Aku keluar."

Ia pun membungkuk hormat, karena memang terbiasa saat aku hendak pergi atau baru datang. Dan sial, itu justru membuat belahan dadanya semakin kelihatan.

**_Blam…_**

Aku menutup pintu kamarnya dan bersandar di sana. Wajahku panas dan jantungku berdebar sangat cepat.

Ini pasti… karena sudah beberapa minggu aku tidak melakukan hubungan intim dengan Petra. Ah itu benar. Sayang sekali Petra sedang tidur. Dan terpaksa aku harus mengatasi sesuatu yang timbul di tubuh bagian bawahku ini seorang diri.

Terakhir…

Kenapa sepanjanng kegiatanku menangani libidoku di kamar mandi, bayangan Eren yang mengenakan baju mandi itu berputar-putar di benakku?

Sial…

"Ngh… Eren…."

Dan itu hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan seumur hidupku.

Mencapai orgasmeku sambil mendesahkan nama wanita jelek itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Thanks for beloved reader yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk ngasih review.

Sainct :*ikut pegang kokoro* heheh iya kak, aku emang bikin mas Rivaille rada jahat di sini, eh bukan rada tapi jahat banget. Aku ngeship RiRen pake banget, tapi kadang suka JeanEren juga. aku labil yah kak. Hehehe. Makasih yah udah sempatin review.

Ryouki Shibata: aku lebih sakit kak pas ngetik bagian Rivaille petra apalagi harus nyakitin Eren. Tapi ya niat awal memang bikin angst. Peluk

rainrhainyrianarhianie: halo kak, aku juga sebenarnya baru di fandom snk. Lebih tepatnya baru di ffn. Dulu hanya nulis cerpen dan hanya jadi pembaca aja di ffn. Btw emang kak genrenya drama, angst dan sebagainya. Syukurlah kalau nyampai. Untuk masalah jumlah wordnya, aku gak yakin kak. Hanya bisa sebatas itu dulu. Kalau mau dipanjangin mungkin updatenya juga agak lamaan gitu. Tapi aku usahakan deh. Makasih yah.

**snow white**: halo juga kak. Makasih udah sempatin review. Iya, Jean gentleman banget kan? Aku juga suka Jean yang begini walapun rada OOC.

**Orie K**: terima kasih banyak koreksinya kak. Ah senangnya, aku bisa belajar sangat banyak. Soalnya masih baru di fandom ini. makasiiihhh banget kak. Cium. Mengenai mata eren, di fiksi ini aku lebih ke psikolognya eren yang rendah diri kak, dia melihat semua hal dalam dirinya itu buruk makanya pendeskripsian eren tentang dirinya bisa berubah kebalikannya karena dia merasa sangat jelek hingga suaminya mengabaikannya. Kan sedikit ganjil kalau aku nulisnya "lihat mataku yang bulat dan indah, tidak sebanding dengan mata petra yang indah" kan ganjil banget kak. Makanya aku nulis bagaimana eren melihat dirinya sangat jelek. Mengenai tinggi badan, aku milih versi aslinya saja, karena Rivaille dan 160 cm nya sudah otp. jelasnya mungkin di chap depan. Hehehe fiksi ini berasa sinetron memang, aku suka nonton yang begituan kak, samaan dong. Oh iya, aku ngetiknya di laptop kok, dan aku pake format italic untuk flashback dan beberapa kata serapan supaya bisa dibedakan. Apa di gadgetnya kakak gak terbaca yah? Aku rada bingung sih, masih baru di ffn. Maaf yah kalau masih kurang rapi. Masih belajar kak. Dan mengenai banyak yang OOC di sini, hehehe itu memang untuk kepentingan cerita kak, jadi sekali lagi maaf kalau dtangkapnya rada aneh. Sekali lagi terima kasih koreksinya.


	4. Chapter 4

Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

A RiRen [Featuring Jean and Petra] Fanfiction

Blind

Gender bender, crossgender, marriage life, Drama, hurt/comfort, angst.

Warning: Lime inside. No children under 17, typos detected, bahasa kacau, OOC di luar batas.

Sejatinya, cinta tidak hanya jatuh pada penampilan fisik. Cinta melibatkan hati, bukan hanya mata.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Rivaille POV

Petra sedikit bingung saat hanya ada kami berdua di ruang makan. Jelas saja pemandangannya ganjil karena tidak ada Eren yang berlalu lalang di dapur. Saat aku bangun, aku juga sudah tidak menemukannya. Dia itu bodoh sekali, kusuruh ia berangkat duluan bukan berarti harus berangkat subuh-subuh.

"Istri bodohmu itu mana?" tanya Petra masih mengitarkan pandangannya di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Entahlah, mungkin pergi berbelanja. Siapa yang peduli," jawabku acuh.

Petra tertawa, kemudian mencubit pipiku. "Kau benar. Ini justru bagus, selera makanku jadi meningkat karena tidak ada Eren di sekitarku."

"Hm… itu hebat."

"Oh ya sayang, sepulang kerja, kau ada waktu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin berbelanja," rengek Petra sambil bergelayut di lenganku.

"Maafkan aku sayang, bisakah besok-besok saja? Aku ada rapat penting hari ini dan kurasa akan berlangsung lama. Presdir bodoh itu akan hadir dan akan kubuat dia menarik kembali kata-katanya karena telah meremehkanku."

Petra memanyunkan bibirnya dan itu membuatku gemas hingga aku memilih menarik tengkuknya dan mencium bibirnya beberapa saat.

"Jangan menggodaku pagi-pagi. Aku harus ke kantor."

"Bagaimana dengan belanjanya?"

"Eum… apa kau mau pergi sendiri? Kutinggalkan kartu kreditku di kamar. Belanjalah sepuasnya."

Mata indahnya membulat, ia langsung memelukku dan menciumku bertubi-tubi. "Kau yang terbaik Rivaille. Yang terbaik."

"Tentu saja. Untuk Petra-ku, apa yang tidak akan kulakukan?"

.

.

.

Aku menepikan mobilku tak jauh dari halte tempat janjianku dengan Eren. Dan memang wanita bodoh itu ada di sana, sedang sibuk membaca beberapa catatan di buku tebal miliknya. Mungkin untuk presentase nanti. Itu yang membuatnya tidak sadar kalau aku sudah datang.

Kubunyikan klaksonku satu kali, membuatnya tersentak kaget begitu ia melihat keberadaan mobilku, ia buru-buru merapikan peralatannya dan berlari menuju mobilku. Ia membungkuk beberapa kali di samping pintu jok penumpang sebelahku sebelum ia membuka pintunya dan masuk. Ia masih saja membungkuk padaku beberapa kali sebelum mengenakan _seatbelt_-nya.

Aku sedikit memperhatikan ekspresi khawatir di wajahnya. Kenapa wanita ini takut sekali padaku? Dan lihat, bibirnya sampai biru begitu. Siapa suruh dia begitu bodoh.

"Sejak kapan kau menunggu di situ?" tanyaku, masih belum menjalankan mobilku. Ini masih sangat pagi dan aku yakin belum ada bis yang datang. Jalan raya juga masih lengang.

Ia menoleh kaget dan melirik jam digital di dashboard mobil. "Eum, 2 jam yang lalu Rivaille."

"Apa kau bodoh?" bentakku, dan ia kembali terkaget. Kali ini menunduk lebih dalam.

"Maafkan aku. Seperti yang kau katakan, Petra tidak boleh melihatku pergi denganmu."

"Petra tidak pernah bangun di bawah jam 7. Seharusnya kau sedikit lebih pintar untuk tahu itu."

"Ma… Maaf. Aku juga sedang mencocokkan ulang bahan persentaseku untuk nanti."

Aku menghela nafas lelah, kemudian memejamkan mata sejenak. Aku tidak ingin moodku rusak pagi-pagi sekali. Setelahnya aku kembali memperhatikan Eren. Dan…

**_Oh astaga!_**

"Jangan bilang kalau kau akan menghadiri rapat dengan kostum menyeramkan itu," tegurku tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin aku akan mengakui wanita kampungan ini sebagai istriku nanti? Lihat baju tebalnya, belum lagi mantel yang kurasa sering dipakai orang untuk mendaki gunung. Lihat rok panjang tanpa modelnya, dan juga sepatu yang jelek itu. Oh baiklah, dia tidak perlu _heels_ yang terlalu tinggi karena itu akan membuatku tenggelam di sampingnya, tapi Oh Tuhan… aku lupa kalau tidak ada kata modis dalam kamusnya.

"A… Aku tidak membawa pakaian resmiku Rivaille, semua kutinggal di Prancis karena aku tidak pernah berpikir akan kau ajak ke perusahaan."

"Astaga Eren Jaeger! Kapan kau akan membuatku bisa tenang sedikit tanpa kelakuanmu yang menyebalkan?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Apa kau ingin menjatuhkan harga diriku? Apa tanggapan mereka nanti kalau mereka melihatku membawa wanita kampungan sebagai istriku?"

Eren semakin menunduk dan memilin ujung mantelnya.

Kupukul kemudi mobilku dengan sangat keras, melampiaskan emosiku. Ini juga salah satu alasan kenapa sangat kusayangkan karena bukan Petra yang menjadi istriku. Dia cantik, modis, menawan dan menggoda. Aku akan dengan sangat bangga menggandengnya mengelilingi perusahaan. Dan lihat wanita kampungan di sebelahku ini. lihat poni tebalnya, lihat kacamata tebalnya. Oh…

Apa harus aku juga yang merubah penampilannya? Dasar brengsek!

"Kuharap toko pakaian dan salon langganan Petra sudah buka," keluhku lagi langsung melajukan mobilku. Dan sepertinya aku harus mencocokkan ulang jadwal rapat. "Halo manager Mike, jam berapa rapat nanti diadakan?" tanyaku saat aku menghubungi orang kepercayaanku itu.

"Pukul 10 pagi _Sir_. Tapi aku menerima pemberitahuan dari pihak presdir K kalau dia baru bisa menghadiri rapat menjelang siang. Mungkin pukul 11 atau 12 siang. Tapi jika anda mau, akan kukonfirmasikan lagi pada mereka agar tidak menunda_"

"Tidak usah. Eum… itu sudah bagus. Biarkan saja. Lagipula aku juga harus mendiskusikan beberapa hal dengan istriku dulu sebelum ke kantor. Tolong siapkan saja semuanya."

"Baik Pak."

Aku bernafas cukup lega. Kuharap kelebihan waktu satu atau dua jam itu bisa kugunakan untuk merubah penampilan monster jelek ini.

Dan setelah perjalanan membosankan selama 20 menit, aku menghentikan mobilku di depan sebuah toko pakaian terkenal, khusus pakaian modis wanita. Itu adalah tempat favorit Petra, karena mereka menyediakan semua pelayanan khusus wanita termasuk salon, jadi mungkin mereka akan membantuku

Eren hanya diam dan menurut saja saat kuminta ia turun dan mengikuti langkahku memasuki sebuah toko pakaian yang saat itu bahkan masih membenahi beberapa barang. Seorang wanita setengah pria langsung menghampiriku dan menyambutku hangat. Aku kenal, dia itu Miss Ymir (dia mengaku bernama itu saat memperkenalkan dirinya padaku dan Petra waktu itu) pemilik toko pakaian terkenal ini.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Ackerman, selamat pagi Nyonya A_ eh? Nyonya Ackerman tidak ikut kali ini?" sambutnya langsung keheranan saat melihat siapa wanita jelek yang ada di belakangku. Setahunya memang nyonya Ackerman itu adalah Petra yang sering kubawa kesini.

"Petra sedang di rumah. Dan ini… ini kenalan ayahku. Aku ingin mempekerjakannya di kantorku, tapi aku sedikit terganggu dengan penampilannya. Bisa kau rubah penampilannya?" tanyaku masih enggan melihat penampilan memuakkan Eren. Dia seperti pembantuku saja.

"Ingin dirubah seperti apa tuan Ackerman? Apa aku perlu merubahnya seperti anak remaja yang modis, wanita karir yang elegan, model yang seksi atau…"

"Eum… mungkin wanita karir yang elegan, yang setidaknya tidak membuatku malu saat kubawa dia menemui kolegaku."

Ymir mendekati Eren dan melangkah mengelilingi Eren dari depan, samping dan belakang, mengamati penampilannya yang ugh… aku begitu rindu Petra yang menawan saat ini juga. "Ini berarti merombaknya habis-habisan. Apa itu tidak apa-apa?"

"Lakukan… lakukan apa saja agar dia berubah. Dan jangan membuatku malu."

"Itu gampang. Kalau dilihat-lihat, teman anda ini sudah memiliki kecantikan alaminya. Hanya saja kurang perawatan."

_Pfftt… kecantikan alami? Oh aku ingin muntah saja._

"Ya sudah. Tolong selesakan dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam. Aku akan menunggu di sini."

"Baik tuan, pertama-tama kita memilih busana untuk wanita kantoran yang sangat modis. Siapa namamu nona?"

"Ah… aku, Eren Acker… maksudku, Eren Jaeger," jawabnya hampir menyebut nama keluargaku di depan namanya. Selama ini bukan urusan kantor, aku tidak sudi dia mengaku sebagai nyonya Ackerman.

.

.

.

Aku tersentak saat mendengar pintu depan toko terbuka dan beberapa pelanggan Ymir masuk untuk memilih pakaian. Aku sedang menunggu di sofa panjang pojok ruangan dan… astaga, aku tadi sempat tertidur. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini saat menunggui Petra melakukan perawatan kecantikan dan memilih baju. Aku tidak apa-apa karena hasilnya sangat memuaskan, walau tetap saja pada akhirnya, sesampai kami di rumah aku harus melucuti semua pakaian indah Petra karena ia akan tampak semakin cantik setelah perawatan. Cintaku itu memang tahu cara merawat diri dan menyenangkan mataku.

"Tuan Ackerman, Ymir memanggil anda," tegur seorang wanita yang menghampiriku. Aku tahu dia salah satu anak buah Ymir.

Aku melirik arlojiku. Sudah pukul 10 dan aku sama sekali belum mendiskusikan bahan yang diserahkan Eren padaku semalam. Ada beberapa yang membuatku sedikit tidak mengerti, kurasa dia saja yang menjelaskannya nanti. "Ah sudah selesai?"

"Iya tuan. Silakan masuk," ucap wanita muda itu sambil menuntunku memasuki ruangan khusus di lantai dua. Itu adalah salon dan ruang perawatan khusus wanita, entahlah aku tidak begitu paham mengenai apa-apa saja yang ada di gedung besar ini.

"Tuan Ackerman…" seru Ymir girang. Mungkin sedikit berlebihan karena ia melompat-lompat tidak jelas dan menggandeng tanganku menuju sebuah ruangan yang kesemuanya ditutupi tirai panjang. Petra pernah bilang adalah itu ruang khusus untuk _fitting_ baju pengantin. Yah, mungkin kapan-kapan Petra akan menggunakannya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? kau tidak seriang ini sehabis mendandani Petra," tegurku ikut tertawa karena ulah Ymir kadang terlalu lucu dan pantas ditertawai. Bagaimana mungkin wanita jadi-jadian ini begitu atraktif dengan penampilannya yang seperti penyanyi Amerika saja.

"Ini… aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya Tuan Ackerman. Aku sempat berpikir kalau kau akan mengganti Nyonya Ackerman dengan yang ini."

"Hei… kau akan dibunuh Petra kalau mendengarnya."

"Soalnya ini beda. Eren sangat… ah susah menjelaskannya. Kau tahu, anda harus bersiap-siap karena setelah ini akan banyak pasang mata yang akan tertuju pada teman anda. Apa dia wanita lajang? Hahaha kurasa dia akan segera menerima banyak pinangan."

Aku mengerutkan kening masih tidak mengerti. Ymir pasti mengada-ada. Bagaimana mungkin sosok jelek seperti Eren bisa_

"Crista… buka tirainya," printah Ymir menghentikan segala macam pertanyaan di benakku karena beberapa detik kemudian, tirai itu bergeser dan menampakkan sosok wanita yang…

…

…

"E… Eh tuan Ackerman?"

Aku bahkan tidak sadar kenapa lututku lemas. Beruntung Ymir lebih cepat menahan lenganku hingga aku tidak luruh ke lantai.

Di sana. Di depan kedua mataku, berdiri sosok seorang wanita yang… sedikitpun tidak kukenali.

Maksudku… aku tahu dia Eren karena Ymir bilang itu adalah Eren. **Tapi siapa yang bisa percaya?**

Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu, aku tidak menemukan sosok jelek itu. Rambut panjangnya yang selalu terikat dan berponi kini terurai bergelombang di sisi kiri bahunya. Poninya di miringkan, kacamatanya hilang, digantikan dengan lensa indah berwarna emerald. Sepasang mata indah yang takut-takut itu terus menghindari kontak mata denganku. Pipi tirus yang selalu merah itu kini terlihat tampak segar setelah dipoles entah oleh apa. Hidung yang runcing dan mengkilat itu, bibir tipis yang berwarna merah muda mengkilap, dan…

Pakaian elegan itu. Setelan kantoran wanita yang modis. Kemeja berlengan panjang berwarna merah muda, dengan mantel mewah yang menggantung di bahu Eren. Tangannya yang lentik saling berpengan di depan perutnya, memainkan kuku-kukunya yang indah. Rok selutut yang cukup ketat, menampakkan bentuk paha yang indah, betis yang mulus… kaki yang indah di tutupi sepatu mengkilap berwana merah muda dengan _heels_ yang tidak terlalu tinggi (sesuai instruksiku).

"Dia bukan Eren kan?" itulah tanggapan pertamaku.

Ymir justru tertawa, dan aku hampir mematahkan lehernya karena ia menertawakanku. "DIa itu Eren, rekanmu yang kau katakan kampungan itu."

"Tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin seperti itu…"

Eren semakin cemas. Wajah cantiknya terlihat resah. Ymir menghampirinya dan membetulkan rambut yang menjuntai di bahunya.

"Nona Ymir, sudah kubilang ini terlalu berlebihan. Rivaille tidak suka," keluhnya takut-takut. Dan suara itu…

Oh…

Dia 100 % adalah Eren. Eren Jaeger…

Istriku.

"Jangan bodoh Eren cantik. Kau itu sempurna," ucap Ymir lantang kemudian sedikit mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Eren, "Petra bahkan kalah telak," bisiknya yang bisa kudengar dengan jelas. Tapi aku tidak marah. Tepatnya tidak bisa marah karena…

Sial…

Itu kenyataan.

Petra mungkin akan membunuhku kalau aku mengatakan kebenaran bahwa… _Eren ratusan kali lebih cantik dari dirinya dengan penampilan seperti ini_.

"Tapi…" Eren masih mengeluh dengan takut-takut.

"Sudahlah," kemudian Ymir menggandengnya menghampiriku dan kini, Eren berdiri persis di hadapanku.

"A… Aku… Aku akan merubah penampilanku nanti, jika ini terlalu berlebihan, aku… aku akan_"

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu Eren," potongku, masih tidak bisa melepaskan mataku dari wajahnya. Dan … aku jelas tidak mau dia berniat merubah penampilannya yang sangat cantik ini.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa? Apa ini tidak membuatmu malu?" tanyanya cemas.

Astaga… untuk hari ini saja, akan kubuat semua warga Berlin tahu kalau aku memiliki istri secantik ini. "Itu urusan belakang, sekarang ayo pergi dan kita bahas bahan persentase itu di mobil," perintahku masih berusaha tegas. Walau bisa kurasakan suaraku agak melunak. "Oh ya Ymir, semua biayanya masukkan ke dalam tagihanku. Sore nanti, kami akan kembali mengambil barang-barang yang ditinggalkan Eren. Kami buru-buru."

"Oke tampan. Dengan senang hati, akan kuberi kau diskon karena Eren mengizinkanku memotretnya tadi. Akan kucetak besar-besar dan akan kuganti tampilan depan tokoku dengan foto Eren."

Aku hanya tertawa canggung sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ini sungguh…

Brengsek.

.

.

.

"Semalam aku membuat dua catatan, satu untukku dan satu untuk kau bawakan nanti. Semuanya berisi penjelasan mengenai _slide_ yang akan ditampilkan saat persentase nanti. Kutandai dengan pensil warna-warni agar memudahkanmu membedakan bagian mana yang harus kau sebut dengan penjelasan panjang. _Slide_ yang ditampilkan berbentuk diagram batang untuk menunjukkan perbandingan pemasukan dan pengeluaran tahun lalu dan tahun ini. dan juga tampilan visual mengenai beberapa _design_ mentah yang kau serahkan padaku untuk produk baru nanti. Karya Nona Sasha cukup sederhana tapi komponennya lengkap, dan kupikir_"

Aku mendengarkan semua penjelasannya. Sungguh semuanya masuk di otakku, tapi… mataku tidak bisa berpindah dari wajahnya. Dari bibir tipisnya yang bergerak-gerak indah, dan bagiku itu terlalu erotis. Wajahnya itu sungguh…

"Jadi nanti aku akan menjelaskan tentang permasalahan keuangan saja. Itu bisa diakali, kembali lagi yah kita hanya bisa pandai-pandai beretorika," lanjutnya langsung mengangkat wajah untuk menatapku.

Aku tersentak dan mengangguk cepat. "Kenapa bagianku sangat banyak?"

"Kau adalah pimpinan, Rivaille. Pemimpin, pembawa, dan penggagas. Kau lebih menguasai itu dari pada aku. Dan aku hanya membantu di beberapa bagian."

"Ini tidak seperti rapat yang kuhadapi biasanya."

"Itu karena rapat kali ini seperti _gambling_. Tergantung bagaimana hoki kita mengambil hati para investor terutama pihak K enterprice. Jika kita berhasil dalam persentase kali ini, perusahaan akan selamat untuk beberapa tahun ke depan."

Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan pembahasan ini. jujur saja aku tidak sebodoh itu. Dan Eren benar, aku lebih menguasai hal seperti ini dibandingkan dia, karena jam terbangku lebih banyak darinya. Hanya saja… siapa yang bisa berpikir jernih jika disuguhkan pemandangan mengangumkan seperti ini?

"Jam berapa rapatnya?" tanya Eren lagi, mungkin karena aku terlalu lama diam dan memperhatikannya.

Aku tersentak sekali lagi dan melirik arlojiku. "Mungkin satu jam lagi. dan kita harus segera masuk sebelum rapatnya dimulai."

"Iya aku mengerti. Kita harus menampakkan kesan baik dan ramah pada tamu."

"Ya sudah, ayo kita masuk," ajakku kemudian kembali menjalankan mobilku yang sejak tadi kuhentikan di pelataran Parkir depan gedung perusahaanku. Aku menuju basement karena di sana ada tempat Parkir khusus untukku. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin turun di luar. Takutnya sinar matahari akan merusak kulit Eren.

…

Maksudku, aku tidak ingin usahaku membuatnya tampak lebih can_ lebih elegan jadi sia-sia. Untuk itu aku mengusahakan yang terbaik.

Seorang satpam langsung menghampiri mobilku begitu kuparkir dengan sangat rapih di basement. Ia membukakan pintu untukku, kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Eren. Satpam itu sempat terkejut begitu pintunya terbuka.

Argh… sial, dia pasti menikmati penampilan Eren.

"Minggir…" kugeser satpam itu saat ia berniat membantu Eren turun. Enak saja dia mau menyentuh tangannya yang indah.

Ma… maksudku, perawatannya sangat mahal. Aku tidak ingin ada kotoran yang menempel di tangannya dan menjadikan nilai minus di mata kolegaku. Bagaimana kalau nanti tamuku melihat ada kotoran di tangan Eren? Mereka pasti mengatakan yang aneh-aneh mengenai istriku.

"Ayo…" ajakku saat kuulurkan tangan untuk membantunya turun. Roknya cukup ketat, jadi aku cukup manusiawi untuk membantunya. Hanya itu.

"Terima kasih Rivaille," ucapnya setelah berhasil turun kemudian mengikuti langkahku menuju lift.

"Eum… Rivaille?" tanyanya.

"Apa?"

"Bukankah ruang rapat ada di lantai 7. Kenapa kita harus ke lantai 1?"

Aku memutar bola mata malas. "Kita harus ke _lobby_ dulu bodoh, bisa saja tamu kita sudah ada di depan."

Ia pun mengangguk-angguk patuh.

"Dan juga, jangan berjalan di belakangku, apa kau idiot? Jangan membawa kebiasaanmu sebagai pembantu di sini. Jalan di sebelah kiriku."

"Ma… Maaf."

"Dan jangan terlalu banyak menunduk. Tampakkan wibawamu."

"Baik."

Pintu lift terbuka dan aku harus menunggu Eren agar sejajar denganku baru aku bisa melangkah keluar. "Tanganmu," tegurku.

"Ya?"

"Gandeng tanganku bodoh. Kau itu Nyonya Ackerman, bukan sekertarisku."

"Ba… Baik." Ia langsung memindahkan tas tangannya ke tangan kiri, dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggandeng lengan kiriku.

"Kurasa kau tidak lupa caranya berjalan dengan anggun."

"I… Iya."

"Bersikaplah biasa, jangan ketakutan begitu."

"Aku mengerti."

Tepat seperti dugaanku. Pagi-pagi begini adalah jam sibuknya para pekerja, semua berlalu lalang di lobby. Dan saat aku dan Eren berjalan santai menuju meja resepsionis, semua mata tertuju pada kami. Tepatnya pada Eren.

"Selamat pagi Pak presdir … selamat pagi… eum… Bu presdir," sambut salah seorang pekerjaku di meja resepsionis.

Dia akan kukatai bodoh jika tidak tahu bahwa aku sedang menggandeng istriku. Beruntung dia cukup jeli. "Apa tamuku sudah datang?"

"Presdir Braun dari X elektronik, Presdir Hoover dari VFC Coorporation, dan Presdir Wagner dari DCC sudah datang pak presdir. Dan mereka menunggu anda di lantai 7."

"Apa dari K enterprice belum tiba?"

"Belum pak."

"Sudah kuduga."

Aku melirik beberapa pekerja yang berada di situ, ada sekitar 3 pekerja pria yang mencuri-curi pandang pada Eren. Ingin kuhajar saja mereka, tapi aku punya cara yang lebih menyenangkan.

"Kalian tahu siapa yang kubawa ini?" tanyaku lantang, membuat mereka terhenyak dan membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Maafkan kami Presdir Ackerman. Tentu saja anda bersama Bu presdir hari ini," ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Dia bukan hanya ibu presdir. Dia istriku."

"Kami mengerti Pak presdir. Maafkan kami."

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian," tegurku sambil mengulum senyum. Bisa kulihat merahnya wajah mereka setelah kutegur seperti itu.

Aku terus berjalan menggandeng Eren menuju Eskalator. Aku masih ingin berjalan-jalan di setiap lantai karena moodku sedang baik. Lagipula, Eren cukup bisa diajak kerjasama dengan high heelsnya, dia tidak sekampungan itu untuk sekedar keseleo atau sejenisnya. Dia bisa berjalan dengan sangat anggun di sebelahku.

"Selamat pagi semua…" sapaku saat aku memasuki ruangan divisi perencanaan di lantai 2.

Semua langsung menoleh dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Selamat pagi pak presdir… selamat pagi… Bu presdir."

Sambutan mereka luar bisa. Aku masih bisa mendengar para pekerjaku berbisik-bisik dengan mata berbinar. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya aku menyapa mereka secara langsung, terlebih membawa Istri pimpinan mereka untuk mengunjungi mereka, jelas sebuah kehormatan bagi mereka.

"Kerja bagus. Jangan ada yang lalai, dan teruskan pekerjaan kalian," ucapku lantang.

"Terima kasih Pak presdir."

Manager Hannes yang sebenarnya juga orang Prancis langsung menghampiriku dan menjabat tanganku.

"Hari yang indah Presdir Ackerman, anda sudah repot-repot mengunjungi kami langsung," sambutnya.

"Benar, aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat kinerja mereka seperti apa karena aku sama sekali kekurangan waktu untuk melakukan kunjungan langsung."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih _Sir_, ini akan menjadi motivasi tersendiri bagi para pekerja. Terlebih, Bu presdir sudah repot-repot datang untuk ikut mengunjungi."

Eren mengulas senyum kemudian membungkuk hormat. Tidak begitu dalam, karena aku menegurnya. Dia itu istri pimpinan, jadi wibawanya harus tinggi.

"Anda sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik Manager Hannes," ucapnya lembut, dan itu membuat manager Hannes tertawa dengan bangga, tanpa sungkan menjabat tangan Eren.

"Terima kasih Nyonya Ackerman. Anda juga sudah bekerja sangat baik sebagai pendamping pak Presdir selama ini."

Dan jelas saja tidak sia-sia kuajak Eren melakukan inspeksi langsung di setiap lantai. Sebenarnya perusahaanku ada berpuluh-puluh lantai. Tapi aku khawatir kaki Eren akan lecet, jadi aku hanya berhenti berkeliling-keliling di lantai 7.

Setiap pekerjaku jelas memberi sambutan hangat. Setiap manager yang ruangannya kukunjungi jelas memuji Eren dan memujiku karena telah memiliki istri yang sangat cantik. Walau sebenarnya saat kukunjungi Direktur Reeves, aku sedikit kesal karena dia masih terus saja membahas perihal _ingin melamar Eren untuk putra sulungnya_. Juga membahas perihal cinta. Katanya _kadang pasangan yang dijodohkan itu tidak seberuntung pasangan yang saling mencintai._ Apa dia berharap aku dan Eren bercerai? Dan seenaknya dia ingin melamar Eren untuk putranya?

Aku hampir membentaknya, namun beruntung jawaban Eren cukup bijak.

_"Saya sangat tersanjung Direktur Reeves. Tapi saya sudah dijodohkan dengan Presdir Ackerman sejak bayi. Dan saya yakin, putra anda akan mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik dari saya yang akan mencintai putra anda seperti saya mencintai suami saya."_

Hendak rasanya aku menertawai Direktur Reeves. Lagipula dia terlalu membanggakan putranya seolah putranya itu lebih tampan dariku. Enyah sajalah kau orang tua.

Dan itu masih sedikit dari sekian banyak komentar yang kuterima tentang Eren.

_"Direktur Ackerman, selain tampan, pintar, dan berwibawa ternyata juga sangat beruntung memiliki istri secantik Bu presdir. Lihat bagaimana serasinya mereka. Aku tidak keberatan kalau Pak Presdir mengadakan inspeksi langsung setiap hari kalau dia membawa bu presdir. Seperti mendapatkan energi tambahan."_

Itu sebenarnya kurang ajar karena komentar itu kudengar dari bisik-bisik para pekerjaku di lantai 4. Tapi sudahlah, setidaknya mereka tahu bahwa pimpinan mereka sangat hebat.

"Kakimu sakit?" tanyaku saat kulihat Eren memijat tumitnya begitu kami berada di lift menuju lantai 7.

"Ti… tidak. Hanya membetulkan sepatuku."

Aku tahu dia bohong. Kulihat kakinya memerah, dan aku baru sadar kalau seorang wanita tidak bisa berjalan jauh dan terlalu lama saat menggunakan _high heels_. Apalagi Eren tidak terbiasa. Hei… perusahaanku setiap lantainya itu seluas lapangan bola, jelas saja Eren kewalahan.

Aku memutar bola mata malas dan meraih sesuatu di saku celanaku dan menyerahkannya pada Eren. "Itu gel mint pereda nyeri dan memudarkan lecet, biasanya kugunakan saat pinggangku sakit. pakailah di sekitar kakimu."

"Itu… ng, aku tidak apa-apa Rivaille."

"MEmangnya siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu? Aku hanya tidak ingin dicap sebagai suami yang tidak memperhatikan penampilan istrinya. Apa yang akan dikatai mereka kalau kakimu merah begitu. Mereka pasti berpikir uangku tidak cukup untuk memberikan perawatan padamu."

Ia langsung mengangguk cepat dan mengambil botol gel itu. Sedikit kesusahan saat ia mencoba berjongkok untuk melepas sepatunya.

"Dasar bodoh!" tegurku bertepatan saat pintu lift terbuka. Aku langsung menarik tangannya dan menyuruhnya duduk di bangku panjang di depan ruang rapat.

"Rivaille!" pekiknya tertahan saat aku duduk berlutut di depannya.

"Berhentilah bersikap bodoh dan diam saja di situ," tegurku sekali lagi membuatnya terdiam. Aku sempat melihat ia ketakutan saat aku melepaskan sepatunya dan membiarkan kakinya menumpu di pahaku.

"Rivaille… ini…"

"Sudah kubilang diam, bodoh. Dan berhenti bersikap seolah aku akan membunuhmu. Ini tidak akan lama."

Dan beruntung, Eren itu diciptakan untuk selalu menuruti perintahku. Ia hanya diam saja saat aku mengamati kakinya.

Ya Tuhan, tumit dan pinggiran telapak kakinya sangat merah. Dan itu pasti sakit karena dipaksa berjalan terlalu lama. "Tuangkan gelnya di tanganku," perintahku.

Ia menurut, dengan tangan gemetar ia menumpahkan sedikit gel di tanganku, dan dengan lembut kuusapkan pada kakinya.

"Rivaille… maafkan aku… kau tidak perlu…"

"DIam saja Eren."

Dan dia menurut. Kuusapkan di sekitar kulitnya yang memerah, di kaki kiri dan juga kaki kanannya.

"Selamat pagi Presdir Ackerman. Wah… pemandangan yang begitu romantis menyambutku kali ini," sapa seseorang yang suaranya terdengar cukup asing. Aku menoleh dan kudapati seorang pria tinggi berambut cokelat kelabu tengah berdiri tak jauh dariku, ditemani beberapa orang yang di antaranya adalah dewan direksi.

Biar kutebak, inikah presdir Kirschtein muda yang sok pintar itu? Dan sial, kenapa dia justru melihatku saat aku melakukan hal hina ini? "Selamat pagi, dan maaf jika pemandangan yang menyambut anda sedikit mengganggu anda. Ada insiden kecil yang menimpa istriku."

"Tidak… tentu saja tidak terganggu. Anda justru membuat saya semakin mengagumi anda presdir Ackerman. Dengan wibawa yang anda miliki, anda masihlah menomorsatukan posisi anda sebagai seorang suami. Dan jujur saja, sepertinya saya akan menjadikan anda sebagai panutan."

Apakah itu nilai plus untukku? Oh syukurlah, karena kalau tidak… akan kuhabisi Eren setelah ini.

"Anda terlalu memuji, presdir Kirschtein."

Beberapa dewan direksi tertawa, bahkan ada yang bertepuk tangan dan aku hampir tersinggung kalau saja Direktur Reeves yang kutemui di lantai 6 tadi tidak berkata…

"Sungguh pasangan yang sangat sempurna. Mungkin aku benar-benar harus mengubur impianku untuk melamar Nyonya Ackerman sebagai menantuku. Pasangan muda ini sungguh membuat iri."

Sialan. Selalu saja tentang itu. "Mungkin di kehidupan berikutnya saja Direktur Reeves, tapi kurasa, bahkan di kehidupan berikutnya juga, kami akan tetap menjadi pasangan suami istri yang harmonis."

Makan itu orang tua. Dan beberapada dari mereka mengiyakan.

Ada yang luput dari penglihatanku. Diretur Kirschtein ternyata mengamati Eren yang masih terduduk di bangku sambil menunduk. Eren juga kuperhatikan sedikit gelisah.

Tunggu… aku ingin memperjelas sesuatu.

Aku menghampiri Eren dan memakaikan sepatunya, saat membantunya berdiri, aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya dan berbisik. "Jangan bilang kau mengenalnya."

Eren mengeluh, kemudian menunduk, berpura-pura membetulkan dasiku dengan tangan gemetarnya. "Dia temanku yang kuceritakan dulu padamu, dan kurasa dia sedang memastikan bahwa aku orang yang sama yang sering ia temui."

Aku terkejut dan hampir refleks menjambak rambutnya kalau saja aku tidak ingat di mana aku berada. "Apa kau berniat mempermainkanku?" masih dengan berbisik.

"Tidak Rivaille, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau presdir Kirschtein yang kau maksud adalah Jean Kirschtein temanku. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia seorang presdir, dia tidak pernah bercerita tentang karirnya yang sekarang."

"Oh baiklah. Sekarang, kau harus membuat hal ini berguna. Kalau tidak, aku akan menghajarmu." Dengan jengkel, aku berpura-pura mengusap pipinya dan menuntun tangannya menggandeng tanganku. "Ah maaf tuan-tuan sekalian, silakan masuk lebih dulu. aku hanya memastikan kondisi istriku, dan syukurlah dia baik-baik saja. Benar begitu sayang?"

"I… Iya, sayang," balasnya gugup. Aku harus meremas tangannya untuk bersikap senatural mungkin, dan dia mendongak sambil tersenyum. Beberapa dewan direksi dan perwakilan dari perusahaan lain kemudian memasuki ruang rapat. Kecuali…

"Tunggu… Nyonya Ackerman andakah itu?"

Krischtein Brengsek.

Eren tersenyum kemudian membungkuk sedikit untuk memberi hormat. "Senang bertemu lagi denganmu tuan Kirschtein."

Presdir Kirschtein sialan itu membelalak. Ia langsung bergerak maju menghampiri kami, tepatnya Eren. Ia hendak menyentuh tangan Eren tapi terhenti saat ia melihatku. Mungkin ia menyadari posisinya.

"Ya Tuhan, sungguh kebetulan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu Nyonya Ackerman. Kau sungguh… kau sungguh mengangumkan. Aku sudah mengatakan berkali-kali bahwa kau cantik. Tapi… hari ini kau benar-benar lebih cantik dari biasanya."

Astaga… apa dia gila? Dia pikir siapa yang dia puji itu?

"Terima kasih Tuan Kirschtein. Aku memang berpenampilan seperti ini hanya pada kondisi tertentu," balas Eren. Masih kurasakan bahwa ia sedikit gelisah. Mungkin ia terbayang-bayang bahwa aku akan menghajarnya setelah ini. tapi tunggu… sepertinya aku bisa menggunakan hal ini sebagai keuntunganku?

"Apa kalian saling mengenal?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan tapi tegas.

"Eum, iya Riv_ maksudku. Iya sayang. Aku mengenal Tuan Kirschtein saat kami tidak sengaja bertemu di supermarket."

"Benar. Kami bertemu beberapa kali. Nyonya Ackerman pernah menginap di rumahku karena dia terkunci dari luar rumahnya, Nyonya Ackerman juga mengikuti kelas piano yang dipimpin oleh sepupuku sendiri. Kami semakin sering bertemu karena kelasnya dimulai tepat setelah aku pulang kantor. Jadi aku bisa mengantar dan menjemputnya."

Aku meremukkan tangan kananku. Hendak rasanya kupatahkan leher pria di depanku ini. siapa dia, berani-beraninya memperlakukan istri orang lain sebebas itu.

"Tapi presdir Ackerman. Anda tahu seberuntung apa anda? Istri anda ini pandai memasak, dan lantunan piano yang ia mainkan begitu memabukkan."

"Aku tahu karena setiap hari aku menyantap masakannya."

"Itulah maksudku. Anda beruntung sekali. Aku hanya satu kali menyantap masakannya. Itu seperti keajaiban."

Dan kenapa seorang presiden direktur bisa bertingkah kekanak-kanakan begini hanya karena Eren? Apa si Kirschtein muda ini gila?

"Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan hampir lupa bahwa kedatanganku kesini untuk rapat penting dengan anda. Kalau sejak awal kutahu bahwa perusahaan ini milik suami nyonya Ackerman, aku tidak akan mempersulit anda."

Oh… begitu? Hanya karena aku suami Eren?

"Aku benar-benar beruntung kalau seperti itu. Terima kasih sayang," lirihku sambil menyentuh pipi Eren. Beruntung aku sedikit mampu mengendalikan emosiku, kalau tidak, akan kuperlihatkan pada presdir Kirschtein ini bagaimana aku bisa melumat bibir Eren di depan matanya.

"Ini hanya kebetulan sayang. Tapi aku bersyukur karena aku bisa membantumu," balas Eren yang membuatku cukup lega karena kulihat presdir Kirschtein terdiam. Sudah berapa banyak orang yang kubuat iri karena Eren adalah istriku?

Rasakan itu!

"Anda sangat beruntung presdir Ackerman," ucapnya lagi.

"Dan anda sudah mengatakannya ratusan kali presdir Kirschtein, jadi bisa kita masuk sekarang? Saya rasa para orang tua sudah menunggu."

"Ah, anda benar. Istri anda terlalu indah untuk diabaikan."

Cukup.

"Presdir Kirschtein."

"Ya?"

"Saya tahu bahwa anda berteman dengan istri saya, tapi tolong hormati saya sebagai suaminya."

"A… Ah maaf. Mungkin karena terbiasa. Kami terlalu akrab."

"Mungkin anda juga harus terbiasa membatasi keakraban itu. Anda bisa membuat saya tersinggung."

"Sekali lagi maaf presdir Ackerman. Tidak akan saya ulangi. Mari kita mulai rapatnya."

.

.

.

Sepanjang berlangsungnya rapat itu, semuanya berjalan lancar. Bisa dibilang suara mayoritas mengikuti usulku, terlebih setelah Eren memaparkan secara terperinci alasan-alasan kenapa mereka harus menyetujui usul ini juga bagaimana lihainya Eren beretorika hingga ada kesan bahwa kerjaku selama 1 tahun di perusahaan itu membawa dampak positif bagi perusahaan. Entahlah, kurasa ini alasan kenapa Eren menjadi lulusan terbaik di universitas.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang timbul saat Eren memaparkan materinya. Dan semua mata tertuju padanya. Dan aku paling tidak suka bagaimana presdir Kirschtein menatap Eren seperti itu. Ia tidak melepaskan senyumnya. Beruntung Eren cukup tahu kalau aku tidak suka jika dia membalas tatapan apalagi senyuman presdir Kirschtein. Dia terlihat sangat profesional, dan hanya tersenyum padaku saat aku memberinya kode.

"Bagaimana anda bisa yakin 100 % bahwa proyek ini akan sukses?" itu pertanyaan dari direktur perusahaan X elektorik yang merupakan investor terbesar kedua setelah K _Enterprice_.

"Terima kasih atas pertanyaannya pak direktur. Saya yakin 100 % karena situasi dan kondisi sangatlah mendukung. Musim dingin tahun ini akan menjadi musim dingin terpanjang selama 5 tahun terakhir. Menurut perkiraan akan berlangsung bahkan hampir 7 bulan. Jika produksi bisa dimulai bulan ini dan pemasaran dimulai bulan depan, maka saya yakin angka penjualan akan menembus 1000 unit dalam kurun waktu 1 bulan. Dan meningkat pada bulan berikutnya."

"Apa itu tidak berlebihan? Anda terlalu berani mematok hal itu Bu presdir."

"Ini sudah saya diskusikan dengan presdir Ackerman. Setelah melalui berbagai macam pertimbangan dan perhitungan, angka 1000 unit untuk percobaan pertama kurasa tidak sulit untuk perusahaan sebesar ini, ditambah investor handal dan menjanjikan seperti bapak dan ibu sekalian yang telah hadir saat ini."

"Saya meragukan ada penilaan subjektif di sini."

Eren masih tersenyum, ia meletakkan _pointer_ ke atas meja dan melirikku satu kali, setelahnya ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kepada para peserta rapat yang hadr. "Saya tidak bisa mengelak mengenai hal itu, karena siapapun tidak bisa menyangkal mengenai posisi saya sebagai istri dari presdir Ackerman. Tapi itulah point penting yang ingin saya sampaikan. Saya sangat yakin akan kemampuan presdir Ackerman dalam mengelola proyek ini nanti karena saya mengenal betul kemampuan presdir Ackerman. Beliau tidak hanya hebat dalam urusan bisnis, juga dalam rumah tangga. Alasan kenapa saya berdiri di sini adalah sekuat alasan saya hingga saat ini saya mampu bertahan sebagai seorang nyonya Ackerman."

**_Deg…_**

apa maksudnya perkataan Eren itu?

"Kalau begitu tidak diragukan lagi. seorang pengusaha yang sukses di usia muda jelas karena ada seseorang yang berdiri kokoh di belakangnya. Presdir Ackerman yang sejak awal adalah seorang yang jenius, ditambah seorang istri yang mampu mengimbangi, sekarang saya mengerti maksud anda bu presdir, proyek ini akan sukses besar," itu ucapan lantang Kirschtein sambil berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Diikuti oleh para peserta rapat yang lain. Itu jelas membuatku…

Entahlah… aku belum pernah berada pada situasi yang begitu dihormati seperti ini. aku berdiri dan membungkuk berkali-kali pada mereka yang bahkan jauh lebih tua dariku. Sialnya… kenapa justru karena Erenlah hingga aku mendapatkan kehormatan tinggi ini?

Eren turun dari podium dan berdiri di sebelahku, menyunggingkan senyum yang menenangkan kemudian ikut membungkuk bersamaku.

Entahlah… aku sempat berpikir, apa yang akan kuberikan pada Eren sebagai ucapan terima kasih? Mungkin aku bisa menanyakannya nanti.

.

.

.

Ucapan selamat tak henti-hentinya datang silih berganti padaku dan Eren. Dalam sehari, namaku terangkat dan ajaibnya, harga sahamku naik beberapa ratus persen hanya karena hal itu. Entahlah… aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

"Bu presdir…"

Aku terkejut, sontak menoleh ke samping saat kulihat Eren hampir luruh ke lantai kalau saja manager Mike tidak menahan tubuh Eren. Sial… aku terlalu sibuk mengobrol dengan Kirschtein hingga tidak menyadari hal itu. Dengan spontan aku berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Eren. Mengambil alih tubuhnya dari tangan manager Mike dan kugendong ia menuju sofa panjang yang biasanya kugunakan untuk beristirahat.

"Eren…. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku cemas. Entahlah, apa aku masih akting atau aku betul-betul cemas. Wajahnya sangat pucat, dan dia berkeringat dingin. Kebetulkan posisiku di dekatnya hingga ia bisa berbaring dengan menyandakan kepalanya di pangkuanku.

Ia mengangguk, masih memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Iya, hanya sedikit pusing."

"Anda pucat sekali nyonya Ackerman," tegur presdir Kirschtein, juga cemas. Untuk apa dia cemas? Yang sakit itu istriku, bukan istrinya.

"Akan kupanggilkan dokter," ucap manager Mike bersiap mengambil ponselnya.

"Tidak perlu Manager Mike. Ini bukan apa-apa, kurasa cukup wajar karena tadi begitu banyak kegiatan," cegatnya kemudian memaksakan diri untuk bangun, tapi aku melarangnya. Kubiarkan ia berbaring di pangkuanku cukup lama.

"Apa anda pusing nyonya Ackerman? Atau hanya sakit kepala?" tanya manager Mike.

"Iya. Pusing sedikit."

"Seperti berputar-putar?"

"Iya, seperti itu."

"Ingin muntah?"

"Hanya mual."

"Eum… mungkin selanjutnya adalah pertanyaan yang cukup pribadi, jadi kita lompati saja. Aku melihat kondisi seperti ini pada putriku juga beberapa bulan yang lalu. Gejalanya sama. Namun setelah memeriksakan diri ke dokter, ternyata putriku sedang hamil anak pertamanya."

**_Deg…_**

Aku terkejut bukan main. Hamil? Apa dia gila? Mana mungkin Eren hamil sementara aku tidak pernah menyentuh tubuhnya selama setahun lebih!

Kecuali yang saat itu, saat aku berfantasi mengenai Eren sambil mencapai orgasmeku, tapi itu jelas tidak mungkin membuat Eren hamil.

"Hamil?" dan aku menyerukan pertanyaanku itu dengan raut bingung, terlebih Eren menggeleng dan menatapku cemas. Juga takut.

"Wah akhirnya. Selamat nyonya Ackerman, keinginanmu untuk hamil akhirnya terwujud," ucap presdir Kirschtein, lagi-lagi bersikap kekanakan karena ini berhubungan dengan Eren.

"Sepertinya istriku perlu istirahat. Mungkin perbincangannya kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan saja presdir Kirschtein. Manager Mike."

"Ah tentu saja presdir Ackerman. Dan sekali lagi, selamat untuk anda berdua," ucap presdir Kirschtein dengan ekspresi yang… sepertinya kecewa. Hei… kenapa dia kecewa. Kalau Eren memang mengandung anakku, itu jelas wajar karena dia sudah bersuami. Kenapa dia kecewa. Urusi saja istri orang lain. Jangan istriku.

Dan begitu kedua orang itu keluar dari ruanganku. Aku tidak sempat membuka mulutku karena Eren langsung bangkit dan berlutut di depanku.

"Rivaille… maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

"Kau hamil?" tanyaku pelan tapi tegas.

Ia menggeleng kuat dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang berlebihan seolah aku akan membunuhnya. "Aku tidak mungkin kamil, karena 2 minggu yang lalu aku baru saja menstruasi."

"Apa presdir Kirschtein pernah menyentuhmu?"

Eren terkejut bukan main, dan dia langsung menangis. "Demi tuhan Rivaille Ackerman. Kau boleh menuduhkan apapun padaku, tapi aku berani bersumpah demi ayah dan ibuku, aku tidak pernah disentuh pria manapun selain kau."

Aku mengernyit. Ah benar, aku pernah menyentuhnya. Tapi saat itu aku mabuk, dan itu sudah satu tahun lebih. Mana mungkin karena itu dia hamil, lagipula aku yakin aku tidak mengeluarkan spermaku di dalam tubuhnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menampakkan gejala seperti orang hamil?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku memang pusing dan mual. Tapi itu mungkin pengaruh karena aku tidak tidur semalaman dan tadi pagi aku tidak sempat sarapan."

**_Deg_**

"Kenapa kau begadang dan tidak sarapan?"

"Aku… Aku mempersiapkan semua bahan untuk persentase. Dan untunglah semuanya lancar."

Apa wanita ini benar-benar gila? Bagaimana mungkin dia mengabaikan kesehatannya hanya untuk..

…

Membantuku?

Apa dia ingin cari muka?

Sial.

"Berdirilah," ucapku, tapi ditanggapi sebagai perintah olehnya. Ia langsung berdiri tegap, namun sedetik kemudian ia hampir limbung dan jatuh ke lantai kalau saja aku tidak menangkap tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya di sofa bersamaku. "Berhenti bersikap bodoh. Tunggu di sini, akan kuminta orang membawakan makanan untukmu. Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang, dasar bodoh."

"Maafkan aku Rivaille."

"Dan kenapa kau selalu minta maaf? Oh benar, kau memang bodoh. Kau selalu salah."

"Maaf."

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 5 sore, aku menghentikan kegiatanku menandatangani beberapa proposal dari divisi perencanaan. Bulan ini produksi akan mulai dijalankan dengan produk baru. Dan aku menaruh harapan banyak pada proyek kali ini.

Aku menoleh dan kudapati Eren masih menyusun beberapa berkas di meja. Ia cukup serius, mungkin dia cukup berguna jika kupekerjakan dia sebagai wakil direktur. Sudah lama jabatan itu kosong.

"Eren."

"Ya?"

"Ayo pulang."

"Baik."

Dia juga meresponku seperti seorang bawahan. Dan aktingnya sangat bagus jika berada di depan orang lain. Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau di rumah, aku memperlakukannya sebagai pembantu?

Oh…

Apa selama ini aku betul-betul melakukan hal itu?

"Berkasnya sudah kupisahkan. Yang di map merah itu sudah bisa diambil oleh divisi perencanaan. Map kuning masih sebagian yang kau tanda tangani, itu untuk divisi marketing. Sisanya… eum jika kau mengizinkan, aku akan memeriksanya lagi."

"Baiklah, kau ikut saja denganku besok atau lusa."

"Terima kasih."

"Ayo pulang."

Eren mengikuti langkahku. Dan setelah kami keluar dari pintu ruanganku, ia langsung menggandeng lenganku setelah meminta izin. Melempar senyum pada siapapun yang menyapa kami. Dan juga membalas sapaan mereka.

"Bu presdir, selamat atas kehamilan anda," ucap Direktur Reeves saat kami berpapasan di lobby.

"Ah… itu, aku tidak_"

"Terima kasih Direktur Reeves. Doakan saja kehamilan istriku lancar, dan anak pertamaku sehat," ucapku membuat Eren terkaget dan menoleh padaku. Tapi aku tersenyum padanya dan memberinya kode. Kurasa tidak apa-apa kalau berita kehamilan itu tersebar di perusahaan. Itu bisa meyakinkan mereka kalau hubunganku dengan istriku cukup intim, dan orang-orang seperti direktur Reeves dan presdir Kirschtein akan semakin iri.

Rasakan itu.

Dan aku tertawa, tepatnya menertawai orang tua itu.

Dan setelahnya kami menuju basement untuk mengambil mobilku. Satu hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.

Dan menyenangkan.

"Rivaille… apa kita langsung pulang?" tanya Eren membuatku menoleh.

"Kenapa? Kau mengharapkan aku membawamu ke suatu tempat?"

"Bukan… aku… aku jelas tidak bisa selancang itu untuk berharap."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak boleh pulang dengan penampilan seperti ini."

Aku sedikit berpikir, padahal akan sangat bagus kalau dia terus berpenampilan seperti itu. "Aku lapar."

"Baiklah, nanti akan kumasakkan sup ayam untukmu."

**_Dasar tidak peka. Dasar bodoh._**

"Maksudku, berhubung kita di luar, sekalian saja kita cari restoran untuk makan."

Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Bulu matanya yang lentik itu tampak semakin menawan dan itu… membuatku sangat gemas. "Restoran? Kita?"

Aku memutar bola mata malas, mendengus kesal karena kebodohannya itu. "Iya, restoran. Kau berpikir aku akan mau makan di kedai makan kecil di pinggir jalan?"

"Bukan seperti itu… aku hanya."

"Ah sudahlah, ayo kita ke restoran Itali yang ada di dekat toko milik Ymir. Setelah makan, kita ke sana saja untuk mengambil barangmu."

"Iya."

Kurasa ini setimpal. Untuk kerja keras Eren, makan malam saja sudah cukup. Atau… apa perlu kubelikan dia sesuatu?

.

.

.

Mengajak Eren dengan penampilan barunya untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah itu… cukup menguntungkan. Atmosfer di sini tidak jauh beda dengan di perusahaan. Ini sudah sore, dan penampilan anggun Eren tidak luntur sedikitpun.

"Rivaille…"

"Hm…"

"Aku… bisakah aku ke toilet sebentar?" pamitnya padahal kami tengah menyantap makan malam yang bisa kubilang sangat romantis.

"Ya sudah, cepatlah."

"Terima kasih," ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Ia berjalan pelan meninggalkan meja kami menuju koridor yang terdapat tanda panah yang mengarah ke toilet. Dan… ada yang kutangkap oleh penglihatanku. Entahlah, Eren terlihat sedikit terpincang. Mungkin sepatunya itu betul-betul mencederai kakinya.

Apa aku harus membawanya ke klinik terdekat setelah ini? ah… maksudku, aku ke toko Ymir dulu membelikannya sesuatu, ke klinik kemudian pulang. Masih pukul 7 dan waktunya masih panjang. Mungkin berjalan-jalan bukan ide yang buruk.

Dan tanpa kusadari, ini sudah 10 menit sejak Eren pergi ke toilet. Apa yang dia lakukan di sana? Apa dia sengaja membuang-buang waktu? ah atau dia merencanakan sesuatu untuk menggodaku?

Maksudku… baiklah, aku akui dia sangat mengagumkan hari ini, dan aku suka. Setidaknya lumayan bagiku karena selain membuatku bangga, dalam sehari juga para senior dan pekerja betul-betul menyanjungku. Ah…

Kenapa tidak dari dulu Eren seperti seperti itu?

Kenapa tidak dari dulu aku sadar bahwa Eren sangat…

Tunggu… ini jelas tidak berpengaruh apa-apa. Ya dia bukan apa-apa. Aku melakukan ini karena ini manusiawi, bukan apa-apa. Pria mana yang tidak tergiur akan keindahan wanita?

Wajar kan?

Dan ini sudah 20 menit sejak Eren ke toilet. Dasar menyebalkan.

Aku meletakkan garpu dan pisauku di atas meja makan. Kemudian memanggil pelayan untuk meminta _ biil-nya._

.

.

.

"Tunggu nyonya, anda tidak bisa memaksakan diri, kaki anda betul-betul lecet parah. Jika anda memaksakan berjalan lagi, cedera anda akan semakin parah."

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu Nona, tapi suamiku sedang menunggu di luar. Ini bukan apa-apa, kami juga akan pulang setelah ini."

Itu suara Eren. Dan apa maksudnya tadi? Apa ada yang terjadi dengannya?

Dan benar saja saat aku berbelok di koridor menuju toilet, aku menemukan Eren tengah duduk di atas sebuah bangku dengan 2 rekan wanita yang berada di sisinya. Salah satu dari mereka sedang memeriksa kaki Eren yang sepatunya sudah dilepaskan.

Wanita bodoh itu sungguh!

"Eren…" tegurku membuat wanita yang berstatus sebagai istriku itu menoleh kaget. Ia sontak berdiri, namun meringis kesakitan di detik berikutnya, hingga rekan wanita di sebelahnya kembali menuntunnya untuk duduk.

Kenapa Eren itu keras kepala sekali?

"Ma… Maaf Rivaille, aku… aku…" dan lihat bagaimana dia sangat ketakutan saat aku menghampirinya.

"Apa anda suaminya?" tanya salah seorang dari rekan wanita Eren.

"Iya. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" balasku kemudian duduk di hadapan Eren dengan satu lutut menyentuh lantai. Aku meraih kakinya dan meletakkannya di atas pahaku. Dan… kulit kakinya yang tadi sangat mulus memang lecet parah. Dia terlalu memaksakan diri seharian tadi.

"Anda bisa melihatnya tuan. Kaki istri anda cedera. Ukuran sepatunya terlalu pas, dan dipakai berjalan cukup jauh jelas membuat kakinya lecet," ucap wanita itu.

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Terima kaish karena sudah memberitahu," balasku.

"ya sudah, berhubung anda sudah di sini, tolong bawa istri anda ke klinik terdekat."

Dan kedua wanita itupun pergi, meninggalkan aku dan Eren yang terdiam cukup lama.

"Maafkan aku Rivaille. Aku tidak bermaksud_"

"Apa kau juga berpikir ini salahmu?" bentakku sedikit… marah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sumber kemarahanku ini. aku hanya tidak suka melihat kondisi Eren, terlebih dia selalu meminta maaf sementara ini bukan kesalahannya.

"Maafkan aku."

Dan mungkin aku akan gila mendengar kalimat itu terus menerus.

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi."

Kuambil sepatu Eren dan menyerahkan padanya, ia sempat bingung karena ia pasti mengira aku akan menyuruhnya berjalan tanpa alas kaki. Tapi setelah kubantu ia berdiri, aku langsung menyisipkan tangan kananku di punggungnya dan tangan kiriku di lipatan lututnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku… aku menggendong Eren. _Bridal style._

"R… Rivaille…"

"Kalau kau banyak protes, aku akan menghajarmu."

Dan itulah ancaman terbaik karena Eren memilih diam, terlebih saat kuminta ia memeluk leherku agar beban di tanganku sedikit terbantu sementara aku berjalan keluar restoran. Lumayan menjadi pusat perhatian, dan aku memilih tidak ambil pusing, pasti mereka hanya iri padaku.

Sebenarnya Eren sama sekali tidak berat. Aku bahkan yakin kalau aku bisa menggendong Eren sampai rumah dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi itu jelas mustahil.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan mengambil mobil, jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku kembali," pesanku saat aku mendudukkan Eren di sebuah bangku besi cukup jauh dari pelataran Parkir restoran itu.

"Iya."

Aku menghembuskan nafas cukup panjang saat memperhatikan kondisi Eren. Sebenarnya aku ini aneh. Aku pernah menempatkan Eren pada kondisi yang jauh lebih parah dari pada ini, tapi kenapa untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa sedingin biasanya?

Maksudku, bisa saja aku mengabaikan kesakitan Eren dan menyeretnya ke mobil agar kami bisa segera pulang.

Tapi tidak kulakukan karena suatu hal. Dan aku tidak ingin tahu suatu hal brengsek itu.

Tanganku terhenti bertepatan saat aku menyentuh _handle_ pintu mobilku. Mataku tertuju pada toko milik Ymir yang ada di seberang jalan. jika aku memutar mobil di sini, lalu pergi ke toko milik Ymir, membeli hadiah untuk Eren, kemudian kembali menjemput Eren di sini kurasa… akan menjadi sebuah kejutan yang lumayan.

Maksudku, akan sangat aneh jika aku kembali membawa Eren ke tempat Ymir, aku jelas tidak mau terlalu transparan membelikannya hadiah. Akan kukatakan saja nanti padanya bahwa Ymir memaksaku membelikannya hadiah. Tanpa Eren di sebelahku saat memilih pakaian, itu akan lebih mudah.

Dan ide cemerlang itu menuntunku untuk bergegas memutar mobil dan keluar dari area pekarangan melewati gerbang samping, sedikit memutar untuk sampai ke toko milik Ymir.

Tujuanku hanya satu.

Eren butuh hadiah.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana tuan Ackerman?" tanya Ymir jelas sengaja menggodaku. Entah ia sedang bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi seharian ini, atau tentang pendapatku mengenai gaun yang ia perllihatkan padaku. Katanya gaun rancangan terbarunya itu sedikit agak mahal dari gaunnya yang lain.

"Oke oke, kau menang. Eren memang menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan aku bangga," jawabku terpaksa mengalah. Lagipula tidak masalah karena orangnya juga tidak akan mendengarnya. Aku lebih fokus pada gaun ini, dan memang sangat-sangat indah. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana cantiknya Eren menggunakan gaun ini. "Ymir, tolong bungkuskan yang ini. yang rapi, seperti sebuah kado."

"Kado? Wah… tadi kupikir kau akan menyerahkannya langsung pada Eren. Ada yang spesial?" terkanya langsung menyerahkan pakaian itu pada pegawainya. Memberi instruksi sedikit yang sependengaranku seperti ada kata _kotak kado_.

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Kau manis sekali. Seharusnya aku yang kau berikan kado karena sudah membuat Eren secantik itu."

"Ya… Ya… Ya. Terima kasih, lain kali akan kuborong pakaian di sini."

"Untuk Eren? Atau istrimu?"

Aku mengerutkan kening karena pertanyaan ambigu itu. Aneh sekali dia.

"Untuk keduanya. Mereka kan orang yang sama."

Ymir terdiam sejenak, menatapku dengan alis bertaut. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Ah sudahlah. Ini bukan sesuatu hal yang harus diketahui orang luar."

"Hei… jangan-jangan kau menjadikan Eren itu simpananmu yah?"

Aku membelalak, dan menyentil kening Ymir. "Bercandamu keterlaluan. Kalau ibuku mendengarmu mengatai Eren seperti itu, kau akan tamat."

"Lagipula ucapanmu aneh sekali. Bagaimana mungkin kau bilang Eren dan istrimu adalah orang yang sama."

"Hei… dia memang istriku."

Ymir sempat tersentak, masih menatapku kaget. "Eh? Tapi bukannya Pet_"

"Ini barangnya," ucapan seorang pegawai Ymir memutus obrolan kami. Aku bisa melihat sebuah bingkisan berukuran sedang, dan memang terlihat sangat cantik karena itu berwarna putih dengan pita pink. Aku memang memilih sebuah gaun putih dengan beberapa hiasan permata berwarna pink. Entahlah, aku cukup suka melihat Eren dengan warna-warna lembut. Sangat menenangkan.

"Eren itu cantik," ucap Ymir saat mendapatiku tersenyum sendiri melihat bingkisan di tanganku.

"Eh?"

"Maksudku… kecantikan itu universal, tergantung mata siapa yang memandang. Kau tahu, Eren sangat cantik. Ia tidak butuh apapun untuk bisa menunjukkan kecantikannya karena ia sudah cantik."

Ucapan itu sebenarnya untuk Eren, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa Ymir seperti menegurku. Dan kurasa… Ymir benar. Aku hanya terlalu membenci Eren hingga buta akan dirinya selama ini.

Eren sangat cantik.

Dari dalam, dan dari luar.

"Hm, aku tahu. Dan berkatmu… kau sudah menjadikan Eren ratu sehari," balasku kemudian merangkul pundak Ymir sejenak.

"Tidak hanya sehari Tuan Ackerman. Eren akan menjadi ratu setiap saat. Karena kecantikannya itu alami. Tidak akan ada yang bisa merubahnya."

"Terima kasih Ymir. Lain kali aku datang lagi," seruku sambil melambai ke arah Ymir.

Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Sudah kubilang, mungkin Eren pantas menerima hadiah atas jasanya hari ini. Kalau boleh dibilang, ini adalah kado pertama dariku untuknya setelah aku tahu bahwa aku dijodohkan dengannya. Sebelum kami dijodohkan, kami sudah sangat akrab dan terkadang saling memberikan hadiah. Sayang sekali, perubahan status kami menghancurkan segalanya. Nyatanya, dulu aku lebih nyaman jika Eren menjadi adikku. Jelas karena aku sudah mempunyai kekasih.

**_Deg…_**

Ke… kekasih?

Tunggu…

Ada satu hal yang terlupakan olehku satu harian ini. dan itu membuat perasaanku tidak enak.

Seperti… ada seseorang yang harusnya menjadi prioritasku. Dan orang itu…

"Rivaille…"

Suara itu menjawab segalanya.

Kini di depanku, persis di depan toko Ymir, sedang berdiri seorang wanita yang selalu berpenampilan seksi dan menggoda yang seingatku selalu berbagi pelukan denganku.

Segalanya terlupakan dalam satu hari hanya karena Eren.

Segalanya terlupakan… bahwa aku memiliki kekasih bernama…

"Petra…" lirihku hampir tanpa suara.

TBC

.

.

.

makasih banget yang udah review. itu kenapa aku butuh banget reviewnya karena aku masih tahap belajar. dan setelah mendapat review, aku tahu letak kesalahan penulisanku di mana aja.

rainrhainyrianarhianie : aku udah balas di "beloved enemy" kak, tapi intinya aku udah ikutin masukannya. mpregnya aku ilangin. makasih yah

**rimahujan**** : **makasih yah kak untuk masukannya. aku udah edit keterangannya. iya juga sih, itu gak kejutan lagi kalo aku kasih spoilernya yah. untuk alur, mungkin karena aku susah berbasa-basi. hahaha gak juga kak, aku memang belum bisa membuat alur yang pas. namanya juga baru belajar, akan kuusahakan lagi yah. dan untuk pertanyaannya ttg presdir K, heheh udah terjawab kak di chap ini. makasih masukannya.

**Pecandu Levi: ** makasih kak untuk reviewnya, iya kak. aku memang kalau nulis cerita agak lebay lebay gitu. jadi kesannya kayak sinetron yah. umur... rahasia kak. yang jelas aku masih sekolah. masih pakai seragam. dan yang jelas bukan merah putih. tebak deh.

**minri:** makasih yah reviewnya. keren yah? aduh malunya aku. oke, ini udah apdet kok. semoga bisa menghibur


	5. Chapter 5

Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

A RiRen Fanfiction

Blind

Gender bender, crossgender, marriage life, Drama, hurt/comfort, angst.

Warning: Lime inside. No children under 17, typos detected, bahasa kacau, OOC di luar batas.

Chap 5

.

.

.

Rivaille POV

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku dengan kalimat yang sejelas-jelasnya kenapa kau bisa berada di toko Ymir tanpa sepengetahuanku!?" bentak Petra membuatku terkaget. Seperti orang yang tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Otakku berputar sangat cepat, mencari alasan agar sekiranya Petra tidak mencurigaiku. "Aku… Aku… Aku hanya_"

"Dan apa itu di tanganmu?"

Seketika aku membelalak saat kusadari di tanganku ada sebuah bingkisan, dan juga _paper bag_ yang isinya adalah pakaian Eren. "Ah… Ini… Aku ingin mencari hadiah. Kau tahu sayang, rapat hari ini berjalan sukses dan_"

"Persetan dengan perusahaanmu. Aku tidak percaya. Hapa hubungannya dengan hadiah ha?"

"Hadiah… tentu saja untukmu karena selalu berada di sisiku."

Ekspresi Petra mendadak melunak, walau sebenarnya ia masih menatapku tidak percaya. Ia mengambil bingkisan itu dan mengintipnya sebentar. Cukup beruntung karena dari senyumnya, aku bisa menangkap kesan bahwa dia suka pakaian itu. "Lalu apa itu?"

"Apa? Mana?"

"Tas pakaian itu," Petra hendak merebutnya dari tanganku tapi aku mencegahnya. Dia jelas tidak boleh tahu kalau ini pakaian Eren.

"Ini… Oh pakaianku yang kotor. Tadi di kantor terkena kopi."

Petra mengangkat alis dan melipat tangan di dada. "Ya sudah, ayo pulang."

Petra langsung menyeretku, membuatku tersentak bahwa seharusnya tidak seperti ini. demi Tuhan, aku meninggalkan Eren di depan restoran. Dan aku yakin dia pasti sudah sangat cemas karena aku sudah pergi sejak 20 menit yang lalu.

"Eum… bagaimana kalau kau tunggu aku di mobil, aku ke sana sebentar," usulku.

Petra menoleh dan menatapku tajam masih tersisa curiga di sorot matanya. "hanya perasaanku saja atau memang sikapmu sangat aneh kali ini, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu? Kau berselingkuh?"

Seperti terkena pukulan telak di jantung, aku tertegur telak.

**"**Tentu saja tidak, itu sungguh mustahil. Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi… aku begitu ingin memakanmu detik ini," serunya girang. Dan seharusnya aku sudah bisa menebak maksud ekspresi itu.

Petra membukakan pintu untukku dengan tergesa-gesa, bahkan membiarkanku duduk di kursi penumpang. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya, tapi setelah ia masuk melalui pintu pengemudi, ia langsung menundukkan wajahnya ke arah selangkanganku, membuka resleting celanaku dan…

"Argghh… Petra… ja… jangan sekarang…" erangku saat Petra mulai memainkan jari dan lidahnya di area sensitifku.

"Ini ucapan terima kasihku karena hadiahmu sangat indah."

"Ta… Tapi… Petra… nghhh…."

..

.

.

"RIVAILLE! APA KAU TAHU SEBERAPA BESAR AKU MENCINTAIMU? AKU SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT MENCINTAIMU RIVAILLE!" seru Petra saat ia mencoba gaun indah (yang sebenarnya untuk Eren).

"Aku… terima kasih. Karena aku juga sangat mencintaimu," balasku sedikit kewalahan saat Petra memeluk leherku dan menciumku cukup ganas. Setelahnya ia kembali berputar-putar di depan cermin, memperhatikan lekukan tubuhnya yang terlalu pas dibalutkan oleh gaun indah itu. Aku sedikit berpikir bahwa lekukan tubuh Eren sebenarnya lebih indah karena pinggulnya lebih berbentuk, dan perutnya lebih ramping. Petra terlihat sesak nafas menggunakan gaun itu.

Dan berbicara tentang Eren, jujur saja aku masih memikirkan keadaan wanita bodoh itu. Bagaimana kalau dia masih menungguku?

"Kenapa aku baru tahu kalau seleramu sangat keren. Ini gaun tercantik yang pernah kulihat. ah… apa kau akan ke pesta dalam waktu dekat ini? ajak aku Rivaille… aku ingin segera mengenakan gaun ini dan memperlihatkannya pada semua orang."

"Nanti kulihat jadwalku."

Petra tertawa sangat puas. Setelahnya ia kembali menghampiriku yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Kurasa bayaranmu belum setimpal. Kau mau membantuku melepas gaun ini Tuan Ackerman. Gaun ini sangat cocok di tubuhku, tapi lebih cocok lagi kalau gaun ini dilepas saja saat bersamamu."

Aku tidak bodoh, dan aku tahu maksud Petra hanya dari tatapannya.

"Petra…"

"Hm…"

"Seharian ini begitu banyak hal yang kuhadapi. Dan kesemuanya sangat melelahkan. Jadi… aku ingin tidur saja."

"Tidak asyik sekali."

"Sayang, kau tahu kan hal yang paling tidak bisa kuabaikan adalah kau dan tubuh indahmu. Tapi kau lihat, tadi saja kau tidak berhasil membuatku orgasme. Kau tahu artinya? Tenagaku terkuras habis untuk hari ini."

Petra menghela nafas berat. "Tadi itu pertama kalinya tuan Ackerman _junior_ tidak antusias dengan cumbuanku. Kupikir kau memang benar-benar lelah. Ya sudahlah, dipaksa juga tidak akan bisa."

Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa gairahku berkurang. Aku hanya terus memikirkan Eren. Bagaimana kalau ada yang menganggunya. Demi Tuhan, dia masih mengenakan pakaian yang membuatnya sangat cantik. Bagaimana kalau ada pria hidung belang yang berbuat macam-macam padanya.

"Padahal cuaca sangat mendukung. Hujan deras di musim gugur… apa yang lebih romantis dari itu Rivaille Ackerman…"

…

…

Tunggu…

Apa tadi barusan?

Hujan deras?

…

Ya Tuhan… aku bahkan meninggalkan Eren di luar restoran, bukan di tempat teduh. Dan Eren itu bodoh. Aku khawatir dia masih menungguku. Ini sudah jam 11 malam. Sadarkan aku… ini jam 11. Sudah 3 jam sejak aku meninggalkannya di luar sana. Sendirian, tengah malam dan hujan deras. HUJAN DERAS!

Pertokoan di area elit itu sudah pasti tutup di jam begini. Lalu bagaimana dengan Eren?

Bagaimana caranya keluar sebentar untuk memastikan keadaan Eren?

Bagaimana melepaskan diri dari Petra dan pergi menemui Eren?

Bagaimana aku bisa lolos?

Dan saat pikiranku makin berkecamuk, terlebih Petra telah melepaskan gaunnya dan kini tidur di sebelahku hanya dengan menggunakan pakaian dalamnya, tak lupa memelukku sangat posesif, ponselku berdering nyaring.

"Petra, sebentar," ucapku membuat Petra melepasku sambil mendesis jengkel.

Aku membetulkan posisiku untuk duduk di tepian tempat tidur dan menjawab panggilan itu. Dari manager Mike.

"Ya, ada apa Mike?"

"Ah, maaf mengganggu _Sir_. Hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa Kirschtein enterprise ingin meningkatkan tambahan investasi. Sebenarnya bisa saya sampaikan besok, tapi saya khawatir bu presdir langsung membuat laporannya malam ini."

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, sebenarnya ini bukan info yang sangat penting. Tapi… aku menemukan ide cemerlang di balik ini. "Benarkah? Mendadak sekali?

Terdengar nada bingung dari seberang, dan aku yakin Mike juga heran dengan reaksiku yang berlebihan. "I… iya _Sir_. Maaf karena infonya mendadak, karena kupikir, akan menyusahkan Bu presdir jika beliau harus mengulang laporannya."

"Berarti memang harus diselesaikan secepatnya."

"EH…?"

Aku tahu obrolan ini sama sekali tidak ada relasi satu sama lain. Tapi… kurasa ini adalah jalan keluar yang tepat.

"Laporan itu bukan main-main, pengerjaannya juga harus sedetail mungkin."

"I… Itu yang saya khawatirkan _Sir_. Melihat loyalitas bu presdir, saya mencemaskan kondisinya. Terlebih dia sedang hamil muda sekarang."

Sebenarnya pipiku memanas jika ada yang membahas perihal kehamilan itu. Aku belum menemukan solusi bagaimana mengklarifikasinya nanti. Mungkin akan kukatakan Eren keguguran. Tapi itu nanti saja. "Benar sekali. Aku akan segera ke sana Manager Mike."

"Ha? Kemana Pak?"

Aku langsung mematikan ponselku. Meraih celana panjang, kaos polos, dan jas gelap namun cukup kasual.

"Ada apa Rivaille? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" tanya Petra bingung.

"Ada rapat mendadak. Dan aku akan rugi besar jika aku terlambat, lebih-lebih tidak menghadiri rapat ini."

Petra menoleh pada jam dinding kamar kami. "Tengah malam begini?"

"Ya, itu menandakan bahwa ini _urgent_. Tidak bisa ditunda sampa besok." Aku memeriksa penampilanku sekali lagi di cermin. Menyambar ponsel, dompet dan kunci mobil.

"Ya sudahlah, aku mana mengerti soal perusahaan. Kau pulang jam berapa?"

Aku menghampiri Petra, sedikit menunduk untuk mengecup bibirnya sejenak. "Tidak tahu, tergantung hasil rapat nanti, doakan saja aku sukses."

"Tentu saja sayang. Hati-hati."

.

.

.

Aku bingung pada diriku sendiri. Apa yang terjadi? apa yang menimpaku? Kenapa aku sampai semudah itu membohongi Petra kekasihku hanya untuk bisa menemui Eren yang mungkin saja sudah pulang dengan naik taxi atau apapun.

Hanya karena dia bodoh, bukan berarti dia akan tetap tinggal di luar restoran untuk menungguku kan? Hanya karena dia bodoh, bukan berarti dia akan membiarkan dirinya basah kuyup dan terus menungguku kan?

Tapi…

…

…

DEMI TUHAN! EREN JAEGER BENAR-BENAR BODOH!

Aku membanting kemudi mobilku dan memarkirnya asal-asalan begitu aku melihat sosok wanita bodoh tengah meringkuk di depan restoran. Di bawah guyuran hujan yang sangat deras. Aku bahkan tidak mematikan mesin mobilku dan langsung berlari menerobos hujan, menghampiri wanita terbodoh yang pernah kukenal di dunia.

"Eren!" bentakku marah.

Tubuh rapuh itu tersentak, langsung mendongak dan menatapku takut-takut.

"APA KAU IDIOT?" bentakku lagi.

"Maaf… maaf…" ucapnya terbata-bata karena bibirnya yang membiru itu bergetar.

"Bodoh…" kali ini bentakanku tertahan karena detik selanjutnya aku meraih tubuh wanita bodoh itu dan menyentaknya ke dalam pelukanku.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, entah karena kedinginan atau karena aku memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Kenapa kau masih menungguku? Apa kau buta? Apa kau mati rasa? Kau sudah kehujanan bodoh!"

Eren masih gemetar, tangannya takut-takut menyentuh pinggangku. Berniat memisahkan diri, tapi aku menolak. Kupeluk ia lebih erat.

"Kau menyuruhku menunggu, Rivaille. Maka aku menunggu."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu menurutiku?"

"Karena aku istrimu."

Kupejamkan mataku perlahan. Seperti ada sebilah pedang yang menusuk dada kiriku, menembus punggung dan membuat darahku merembes, menyatu dengan genangan air hujan di bawah kakiku. Sudah puluhan, bahkan ratusan kali kusakiti wanita ini dengan cara yang lebih kejam dari apapun, namun kenapa perlakuanku padanya kali ini menciptakan kesan baru bahwa justru aku yang terluka?

"Jika kau sepenurut itu, kenapa kau tidak mendengarku saat kuminta kau membatalkan pernikahan kita?"

Eren tidak langsung menjawab, dan itu adalah jeda yang cukup lama hingga kupikir kesadarannya hilang. Kulepas pelukanku untuk memastikannya dan… matanya masih terbuka. Sayu, entah karena kelelahan atau karena terpaan air hujan.

"Kenapa Eren? Kenapa kau memilih melanjutkan pernikahan ini sementara kau tahu aku hanya akan membuatmu menderita?" ulangku lagi. kutangkup wajahnya, membuat ia hanya terfokus padaku.

"Ka… Karena…"

Aku menunggu.

"Aku… Aku…"

Masih menunggu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Rivaille Ackerman."

Sebuah kalimat akhir yang mengantarkan Eren pada ujung kesadarannya. Ia limbung, kubiarkan tubuhnya jatuh sekali lagi dalam pelukanku. Menyandarkan lelah dan penatnya.

Namun hal yang tersisa dan masih berputar di dalam benakku bagai sebuah _tape recorder_ yang diputar berulang-ulang.

Jawaban Eren.

Ada ratusan mungkin ribuan kali Petra mengatakan kalau ia mencintaiku, tapi belum pernah sekalipun aku merasakan dadaku seolah remuk hanya karena mendengar kalimat itu. Sakitnya dominan, namun aku tidak bisa menjamin bahwa aku membenci kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Eren.

Sakit itu nyata.

Wanita yang telah terluka berkali-kali karenaku, masih bisa bertahan hanya karena sebuah prinsip bodoh.

.

.

.

EREN MENCINTAIKU!

.

.

.

.

Eren terbaring di atas sebuah tempat tidur berukuran _queen_, masih dengan kemeja dan rok yang terpasang. Tanganku hanya berani melepas sepatu dan mantel mewahnya. Aku terduduk di sisi tempat tidur di mana Eren terbaring. Sebuah troli yang diantarkan pelayan hotel tadi hanya bisa kutatap dengan nanar. Sulit berpikir jernih, shock, dan bingung.

Apa yang sebenarnya kuhadapi ini.

"Maaf… Maaf Rivaille… Maaf…"

Bahkan dalam keadaanya yang setengah sadar bayangan menakutkan tentang diriku masih menghantuinya. Setakut itu Eren padaku, namun tak cukup kuat untuk menumbuhkan benci padaku. Eren Jaeger, wanita bodoh.

…

Istriku

…

Kupejamkan mataku perlahan, kuusap wajahku cukup kasar kemudian menoleh pada tubuhnya yang terbaring lemah. Kemeja yang ia kenakan basah kuyup, membuat bayangan jelas bentuk tubuhnya. Aku bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas warna pakaian dalam yang ia kenakan.

Pertarungan dimulai melawan dua hal.

Naluriku sebagai pria. Dan nuraniku sebagai manusia. Atau haruskah kusebut diriku sebagai seorang suami?

Demi Tuhan, tanganku bergetar saat bergerak menyentuh kemeja basah Eren, membukanya secara perlahan dan…

…

…

"Ja… Jangan Rivaille," cegat Eren saat ia menangkap tanganku dengan tangannya yang dingin. Mata Eren terbuka setengah, seperti dipaksa untuk sadar.

"Ini harus dilepas Eren, harus diganti. Kau bisa sakit." Kuangkat sebelah tanganku dan meletakkannya di pipi Eren. Hal terlembut yang pernah kulakukan padanya. Nyatanya, telapak tanganku itu selalu mendarat di pipinya dengan cukup… atau bahkan sangat keras.

"Jangan Rivaille… Kau boleh memukulku… tapi… kumohon… jangan lakukan… _hal menyakitkan itu_ padaku."

Perkataan Eren menamparku bertubi-tubi. Aku tidak hanya membuatnya takut padaku, namun perlakuanku telah meninggalkan trauma mendalam untuk kondisi psikisnya. Bagaimana mungkin Eren berpikir bahwa aku akan… memperkosanya?

Aku menghela nafas panjang, kemudian membungkuk, menurunkan wajahku hingga terhenti di sisi telinganya. Kedua tangannya yang lemah refleks menyangga dadaku, seolah ingin menjauhkanku darinya.

"Jangan Rivaille… Kumohon."

Ketakutan Eren semakin menyiksaku. Kutangkap salah satu tangannya dan kugenggam erat. Kuangkat wajahku dan berusaha mencari sepasang manik emeraldnya. Mengupayakan agar ia fokus padaku pada tingkat kesadarannya yang menjelang raib.

"Eren…" kutelan ludahku yang terasa seperti gumpalan keras, mengganjal pangkal saluran pernapasanku. "M… Ma. Maafkan aku." Yang sebenarnya tidak bisa berharap banyak. Aku bahkan tidak tahu, permintaan maafku untuk hal apa. Terlalu banyak hal buruk yang telah kulakukan padanya. Kusakiti ia, jiwa dan raganya. Lalu semudah itu aku meminta maafnya?

"R… Rivaille…"

"Diamlah. Percayakan padaku. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu. Eren…" kuangkat tangannya yang kugenggam dan kukecup lembut. "Aku… suamimu," bisikku tulus.

Tatapan kami bertemu dalam satu titik. Aku menangkap bayangannya, dan dia memproyeksi bayanganku. Dengan jarak yang bisa diukur dengan lembaran kertas tipis, yang seingatku tadi berjarak sejengkal. Aku butuh tamparan dari Eren untuk membuatku berhenti, namun itu tidak kudapatkan bahkan saat jarak wajah kami semakin menipis. Dan hal yang seharusnya mengejutkan dan tidak sepantasnya kudapatkan adalah…

Aku… pria kejam yang menyakiti Eren jiwa dan raga, telah menyatukan bibirku pada bibirnya yang dingin.

Aku mencium Eren. Untuk pertama kalinya selama kami saling mengenal. Selama kami berstatus sebagai suami istri. Aku… menciumnya.

Ciuman itu terbilang sangat biasa. Berbeda sangat jauh dengan ciuman yang kudapatkan dari Petra. Di sini tidak ada nafsu, hanya perasaan yang… tidak bisa kujelaskan karena aku ragu itu hanya bentuk permintaan maafku. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang menggerakkan bibir untuk saling mengulum. Dan setelah berlangsung beberapa menit, tangan Eren yang menumpu di dadaku terjatuh lemah ke samping badannya. Dan saat kulepas ciumanku untuk menatap wajahnya, Eren membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Dan dari tatapan itu, bisa kutangkap.

Eren…

…

Ingin mempercayaiku.

.

"Eren?" kataku hanya dengan gerakan bibir. Itu adalah permintaan izin, dan kupikir aku memang harus mendapatkan izin sebelum kulakukan hal yang lebih jauh. Aku pernah memaksanya, dan berakhir menyakitinya, namun… aku ingin memanfaatkan dengan baik makna kepercayaan yang telah ia berikan padaku.

Satu anggukan tipis sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai jawaban. Dan itu juga sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai bentuk dari persetujuan. Aku meraih saklar lampu jamur yang cukup dekat dengan jangkauanku, meredupkan satu-satunya sumber cahaya di kamar itu sebelum melepaskan jas dan kaos polos di tubuhku kemudian kukembalikan posisiku di dekat Eren. Perlahan aku ikut naik ke tempat tidur, mengambil tempat di sisi kirinya, menyerongkan tubuhku agar cukup membawa tubuh dinginnya di dekatku. Di bawahku. Dan Eren memejamkan kembali matanya seiring ciumanku yang kembali mendarat di bibirnya. Wajahnya, sisi telinganya, lehernya, pundaknya… ah… ada yang menghalangiku. Dan akhirnya kulepas kemeja basah kuyup itu. Samar samar kudengar ringisan pelan saat kain basah itu melewati kedua lengannya. Apa aku membuatnya kesakitan? Atau mungkin ia kedinginan?

Kubuang kemeja merah muda itu ke samping kiri sebelum kutarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kami. Eren mungkin kedinginan, dan aku tidak ingin membiarkan hal itu terlalu lama

"Eren…" lirihku saat kubenamkan wajahku di lehernya yang lembut dan wangi. Nafasnya tercekat saat aku meninggalkan sebuah jejak di sana. Reaksi yang begitu erotis, membuatku merasakan sesak luar biasa di bawah sana. "Eren…" kali ini dengan desahan. Kulepas semua kain yang menghalangi pertemuan kulitku dengannya. Seperti sangat terlatih melakukannya, ia kini sama polosnya denganku di bawah selimut.

"Rivaille…" desahan itu sampai di telingaku, berupa nafas yang putus-putus namun membuatku hampir kehilangan akal sehat.

Hingga pada akhirnya, aku membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman yang lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Kulakukan saat aku memulai proses penyatuan kami di bawah sana. Kurasakan punggungku menerima cakaran, namun aku yakin itu hanya sebuah gerakan refleks Eren saat perpanjangan tubuhku mencoba membuka selaput di bawah sana. Ah… aku sudah pernah merobeknya, namun kenapa ini terasa lebih susah dari yang pertama?

Oh jangan ingatkan aku. Saat itu aku hanya menggunakan nafsu, tidak ada perasaan sama sekali. Aku melukainya, fisik dan mentalnya. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan ada hal yang seperti itu lagi kali ini.

Aku mendengar isakan. Tidak pernah kubayangkan bahkan dengan gerakan yang sangat hati-hati ini Eren masih kesakitan. Bagaimana dengan waktu itu saat kurebut keperawanannya dengan paksaan?

"Maaf…" hanya bisa berbisik dengan setumpuk rasa bersalah sebelum aku bergerak dengan sangat hati-hati. Mencoba membawanya bersamaku meninggalkan rasa sakit dan mencari sesuatu menuju pintu yang menyediakan kenikmatan. Tidak dengan tergesa-gesa. Tidak masalah jika aku harus membawanya secara perlahan bersamaku, dan kuusahakan kami mencapainya dengan waktu bersamaan.

Aku gila? Katakan saja begitu. Untuk sejenak biarkan aku menerima diriku sebagai seorang suami yang seharusnya melakukan ini sejak lama.

Bersama Eren Jaeger.

Ah bukan… tapi Eren Ackerman.

Istriku.

"Rivaille…" dan sekali lagi kudengar lirihan halus namaku dari bibirnya. Desahan panjang yang terdengar saat kami mencapainya bersamaan.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun cukup pagi saat kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel di tubuhku. Dan saat aku membuka mata secara perlahan, wajah Eren yang masih terlelap damai menyambutku. Dalam pelukanku yang cukup erat, di bawah selimut yang hangat. Namun bukan itu sumber hangat yang kumaksud. Tapi tubuh Eren.

Berjam-jam di luar dan diguyur hujan, demam masihlah dampak minim dan aku tidak perlu heran. Yang perlu kulakukan sekarang adalah bagaimana menurunkan demam Eren dan mengembalikan kondisi fit tubuhnya setelah aku…

Baiklah, aku tidak akan berpura-pura untuk mengabaikan hal penting yang terjadi semalam. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah aku menyakitinya di malam pertama kami dulu, kini kami melakukannya dengan… aku tidak tahu bagaimana penjelasan masuk akalnya. Aku tidak bisa menegaskan bahwa ada perasaan cinta yang bermain tadi malam, aku tidak mungkin semunafik itu. Hanya saja, untuk pertama kalinya aku begitu tidak ingin melihat Eren terluka, apalagi karena perbuatanku.

Kamar hotel yang kusewa semalam sebenarnya sangat nyaman. Keberuntungan berpihak padaku karena jaraknya cukup dekat dari lokasi di mana aku meninggalkan Eren yang kehujanan. Dan beruntung, mereka tidak banyak protes saat kami masuk dengan kondisi basah kuyup. Mereka bahkan menyediakan perlengkapan yang sangat membantuku. Termasuk air hangat yang seharusnya kugunakan semalam untuk mengompres tubuh Eren. Dan ajaibnya, aku lebih memilih tubuhku sebagai sumber panas alami untuk menghangatkannya. Mengenai aku berakhir bercinta dengan Eren, itu lain lagi penjelasannya. Yang jelas, aku tidak akan menyesalinya.

Aku beranjak secara hati-hati dari tempat tidur. Ruangan itu masih gelap karena memang tertutup cukup rapat dengan tirai tebal yang menghalangi cahaya matahari masuk. Itu cukup membantu, karena kurasa Eren masih butuh tidur. Aku meraba-raba dalam keremangan, menemukan _bathrobe_ yang terlipat rapi di atas nakas dan memakainya. Menutupi tubuh telanjangku.

Kembali dengan sangat hati-hati, aku melangkah menuju jendela dan menyibak tirainya perlahan sambil menoleh ke arah Eren, memastikan bahwa cahaya matahari yang masih sangat lembut itu tidak mengganggunya sedikitpun. Dan kurasa, lelah berikut demam yang menerpanya masih lebih dominan hingga ia tidak menyadari gangguan apapun di sekitarnya.

Dari sini, dengan modal sinar matahari lembut aku bisa menyaksikan Eren yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang yang kami gunakan bersama semalam. Kulipat tanganku di depan dada, bersandar pada tembok di dekat kusen jendela, kemudian mengeluh. Kenapa dengan otakku, kenapa dengan hatiku. Perlahan namun terasa sangat pasti perasaan aneh mengusik bahkan mengoyakku dari dalam. Siapa yang telah lancang menutup mataku selama hampir 2 tahun ini hingga aku tidak bisa melihat sosok Eren yang sebenarnya. Demi Tuhan, aku sudah mengenalnya sejak ia berusia 15 tahun, saat pertama kali orang tuaku membawanya ke rumah. Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa rasa sayangku padanya. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan hari hari ceria bersamanya kala ia menemaniku beranjak menjadi seorang pria dewasa. Bagaimana mungkin…

Aku sungguh brengsek hingga mengabaikannya sekian lama hanya karena ada wanita yang bisa dengan mudahnya memberikanku kepuasan fisik.

Dan betapa pengecutnya aku jika kubawa Petra dalam hal ini. bukankah aku mencintai wanita itu? Wanita yang kusebut sebagai kekasihku? Yang kupenuhi kebutuhan lahir batinnya bahkan sampai menempatkan Eren pada posisi tersulit.

**_Rivalle Ackerman. Berhenti menjadi pecundang dan hadapi masalahmu sendiri. Kau bukan pria dengan prinsip yang mudah goyah hanya karena apa yang ditangkap kedua matamu. Berpikirlah dengan otakmu, bukan sesuatu yang membutuhkan kepuasan di dalam celanamu._**

Kupejamkan mataku, membenturkan kepalaku di tembok dan menarik nafas sedalam mungkin, mencoba menyelami makna semua kejadian yang kusebut sebagai takdir bodoh, yang dengan beraninya mengajakku bermain-main.

Akan kubuat perhitungan dengannya suatu saat nanti.

Satu hembusan nafas berat mengantarku pada keputusan sementara. Biarkan aku menjalankan peranku sebagai seorang suami. Yah, peran yang kuabaikan selama hampir 2 tahun.

Langkahku seperti terseret saat aku perlahan mendekati tempat di mana istriku tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Selimut menutupi tubuh polosnya hingga di perpotongan bahu dan lehernya. Aku bisa menangkap beberapa tanda merah gelap di sekitar kulit lehernya, bukan bermaksud menyangkal bahwa itu ulahku, hanya saja aku tidak ingat kalau aku meninggalkan jejak lebih dari satu. Sebesar itukah hasratku semalam?

Aku berlutut di lantai, persis di sebelah Eren yang tertidur, menatapnya dari dekat. Semakin mengutuk kelalaianku selama ini karena tidak menyadari kecantikan alami yang dimiliki Eren. Dan aku semakin merasa sebagai pecundang karena melunakkan sikapku padanya hanya karena baru menyadari bahwa Eren sangat cantik. Jauh lebih cantik dari Petra.

Aku tidak hanya buta mata selama ini, namun buta hati.

.

.

"Rivaille… maaf… jangan pukul lagi."

Aku tersentak saat mendengar Eren bersuara. Dan kembali tenang saat kusadari bahwa Eren hanya sedang mengigau. Sakitnya adalah, bahkan dalam mimpi, aku masih mengusiknya. Dan memukul? Apa hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan padanya selama ini?

Kufokuskan kembali tatapanku pada Eren. Wajahnya memerah, ada bintik bintik keringat di sekitar dahi dan lehernya. Dan saat kusentuh keningnya secara perlahan, aku mengeluh frustasi. Seharusnya aku bergerak cepat semalam, memberikannya obat penurun panas, bukan justru lebih cepat menggaulinya. Pada dasarnya aku memang brengsek, dan tidak bisa kuabaikan sikap alamiku itu.

Bergegas, aku meraih handuk kecil di atas troli yang disiapkan pelayan hotel tadi malam. Airnya sudah dingin karena dibiarkan terlalu lama dengan suhu AC ruangan. Kuedarkan pandanganku mencari _dispenser_, dan benda itu ada di pojok ruangan dekat sofa.

Aku bergerak cepat membuang air dingin di baskom tadi dan bergegas menggantinya dengan air hangat. Merendam handuk kecil di dalamnya kemudian membawanya ke dekat Eren.

Dengan gerakan ekstra hati-hati, kuseka keringat Eren dengan handuk hangat yang telah kuperas airnya. Ini kupelajari dari ibuku. Mengompres orang yang sedang demam dengan air hangat itu lebih efektif.

Menit menit berlalu, aku mulai menikmati kegiatanku itu, terlebih raut resah di wajah Eren mulai memudar. Ekspresinya mulai tenang, dan ia sudah berhenti mengigau tidak jelas. Pandanganku turun ke area dadanya yang tertutup selimut. aku teringat bahwa selimut dan spreinya sempat basah karena kubaringkan Eren yang dalam kondisi basah kuyup semalam. Bisa jadi itu yang memperparah kondisinya.

Kuraih satu lagi bathrobe di atas nakas, berniat memakaikannya pada Eren, namun detik pertama kusibak selimut itu secara perlahan, gerakanku membeku.

Demi Tuhan, pemandangan pertama memang adalah dada indah Eren, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama menarik perhatianku karena ada hal lain yang membuatku hampir memuntahkan jantungku dari dalam saking terkejutnya.

Kedua lengan Eren. Kulit lengannya yang tidak pernah kulihat, bahkan semalam saat ia sudah sangat polos di hadapanku… di sana…

"Demi Tuhan, Eren… apa yang telah kau lakukan pada tubuhmu?" rintihku tertahan, nyatanya aku tidak boleh membangunkan Eren, bahkan setelah keterkejutan luar biasa mengenai apa yang menghiasi kedua lengan Eren, penuh dari lengan atas hingga kulit yang membatasi pergelangan tangannya.

Puluhan… bisa jadi ratusan bekas luka gores tercetak acak di sana. Kulit yang seharusnya sangat indah, dirusak oleh… bekas sayatan…

Beberapa di antaranya masih baru. Itu yang membuatku hampir memecahkan kepalaku dengan membenturkannya ke tembok.

Eren harus menjelaskan ini.

.

.

.

Eren sudah berbalutkan _bathrobe_ yang kupakaikan sendiri dengan mematikan hati setelah melihat kenyataan pahit di kedua lengannya. Kupindahkan ia ke sofa panjang dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut baru. Ranjangnya benar-benar basah. Bukan hanya karena pakaianku dan Eren yang basah kuyup semalaman, mungkin juga karena keringat. Yang jelas, Eren tidak boleh berbaring di sana terlalu lama.

Aku sudah memesan hidangan sarapan pagi, juga memberikan pakaian basah kami pada pelayan hotel yang juga menyediakan jasa _laundry_ dengan pengering _express_. Akan kubayar mereka dua kali lipat.

Eren belum bangun, sementara jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Hal yang sangat tidak biasa bagi Eren yang sering terbangun subuh-subuh untuk menyediakan sarapan bagi suami brengseknya.

Aku hanya duduk di sofa yang satunya lagi, menatap Eren dari sudut terbaik. Bersiaga jika saja ia terbangun dan membutuhkan sesuatu.

Kegiatanku itu terganggu saat aku mendengar dering ponsel di atas nakas. Aku tidak ingat kapan mengambilnya di mobil. Akh, pikiranku terlalu kacau sejak kemarin, hal-hal kecil seperti ponsel tidak cukup berarti untuk mengusik pikiranku.

Tapi… aku bisa menebak siapa yang menelpon itu. Dan tebakanku tidak meleset sama sekali. Dari Petra.

Aku membawa ponsel itu menuju kamar mandi, dan menjawab panggilan di dalam sana.

"Hm… ada apa?" sapaku dengan suara berat.

"Rivaille? Kau masih tidur?"

"Ngh… Iya. Rapatnya sampai subuh, aku baru tidur sejak…" aku pura-pura melirik jam ilusi yang sebenarnya tidak ada. "Sejam yang lalu."

"Oh, maafkan aku sayang, kau pasti sangat lelah. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa meja makan kosong sejak kemarin siang. Piring bekas sarapan kemarin saja belum dicuci. Pelacur itu sudah berani kabur dari pekerjaan rumah rupanya."

"Petra!" bentakku tanpa sadar. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dari mana asalnya hawa panas yang menyerangku. Bisa-bisanya aku terusik bahkan marah setelah mendengar Petra menyebut kata pelacur yang kutahu ditujukan pada Eren.

"Ri… RIvaille? Kau membentakku barusan?"

Aku langsung terkejut dan tiba-tiba menyadari kelalaianku. "Ah, maaf sayang. Tadi aku terkejut akan sesuatu."

"Apa? Karena kusebut Eren sebagai pelacur? Bukankah kita memang menyebutnya begitu?"

Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat, kugigit bibirku kuat-kuat, bisa jadi itu berdarah. Benar, aku yang pertama kali menyebut Eren sebagai pelacur, dan aku tidak punya hak untuk marah pada Petra. "Bukan, kupikir tadi aku melihat kecoa di lantai."

"Hah? Sejak kapan kau sudi menyewa kamar yang kebersihannya di bawah levelmu. Kau menginap di mana sebenarnya?"

"Aku masih di kantor. Tertidur di ruanganku. Dan akan kupecat _cleaning service_ di kantorku."

"Oh sayang, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?"

"Aku lelah Petra, dan aku pasti mati jika menyetir dalam keadaan mengantuk."

"Baiklah, lanjutkan tidurmu. Jika urusanmu sudah selesai, pulanglah segera. Aku akan mencari sarapan dulu. Pelacur itu sungguh membuatku_"

"Petra…"

"Ya?"

"Ah tidak. Kurasa aku juga sedang lapar."

"Oh baiklah, akan kumatikan teleponnya. Tidurlah dan jangan lupa sarapan."

"Hm, terima kasih. Aku akan pulang setelah ini."

"Iya, dan jangan lupa menghukum Eren jika kau menemukannya."

"Hm…"

"Sampai jumpa di rumah sayang."

Aku sudah berniat menutup ponselku, namun aku teringat sesuatu yang cukup penting. Dan aku tidak tahu harus mengkonfirmasikan hal itu kepada siapa. "Sebentar, Petra, kau masih di sana?"

"Ya, kenapa sayang?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Ini tentang hal yang ditanyakan kolegaku sebenarnya. Dia cukup bingung dan aku juga tidak bisa membantunya karena aku tidak tahu."

"Apa itu?"

Aku menelan ludah dengan gugup. Berusaha sesantai mungkin mengarang cerita. "Kolegaku itu bercerita bahwa ia mengalami permasalahan keluarga. Maksudku dengan istrinya. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu, ia menemukan sesuatu yang sangat ganjil pada tubuh istrinya."

"Apa itu?"

"Ka… Katanya ada beberapa bekas luka sayat di kedua lengan istrinya, dan itu dalam jumlah yang banyak. Kau tahu kira-kira apa penyebabnya? Maksudku, aku tidak berniat ikut campur. Aku hanya kasihan melihat temanku itu."

"Ugh… Istri temanmu itu mungkin sedang depresi, bisa jadi dia masokis."

Aku terhenyak beberapa saat, dan langsung memulihkan keterkejutanku dengan menggigit bibirku. "Kenapa kau beranggapan seperti itu?"

"Aku kadang menonton film seperti itu. Melukai diri sendiri sebagai bentuk pengalihan dari sakit hatinya. Yang masuk dalam kategori masokis itu saat ia menemukan kenikmatan tersendiri dengan melukai dirinya. Ya kurang lebih begitu. Mungkin temanmu itu memberikan tekanan berlebihan pada istrinya."

"B… Begitu?"

"Yah, biasanya begitu. Minta temanmu membawa istrinya ke psikiater. Atau konsultasi dengan pakarnya. Hubungan mereka kurasa sedang dalam masalah. Mungkin bercerai adalah jalan keluar yang baik. Film yang kutonton itu berakhir tragis. Istrinya tewas karena terlalu dalam menyayat pergelangan tangannya, dan sayangnya itu terjadi setelah suaminya sadar kesalahannya selama ini."

Nafasku tercekat, dan aku hampir tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku. "A… Aku mengerti. Akan kusampaikan padanya. Terima kasih sudah membantuku Petra."

"Tidak masalah sayang, kau bisa meminta apa saja dariku. Kau tahu itu." Dan tawa geli terdengar darinya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Terima kasih untukmu sekali lagi. aku akan melanjutkan tidurku."

"Hm, selamat beristirahat sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya lidahku terasa kelu saat ingin mengucapkan, "Ya, aku juga mencintaimu."

Kujatuhkan ponsel itu begitu saja saat sambungannya terputus. Pandanganku kosong ke depan dan kubenturkan kepalaku berkali-kali pada pintu kamar mandi.

Depresi… masokis… psikiater?

Demi Tuhan. Akukah yang telah menempatkan Eren pada situasi seperti itu?

.

.

.

TBC

Wah ada selipan 'itu'nya. Lea malu sendiri saat menulisnya. Maafkan bocah ini yang telah berani menulis konten seperti itu. (berlari cantik ke pelukan Rivaille)

Saatnya balas review dengan cinta.

**Anon: **hehehe iya kak, aku udah kasih di warning kok antisipasi untuk reader yang kiranya akan merasa kurang nyaman dengan semua karakter yang OOC di sini. Hampir semua castnya OOC, makanya aku masukin di warning. Jadi mungkin sebelum membaca, reader bisa mempertimbangkan ulang untuk mengikuti fic yang bertebaran OOC di sini. Mengenai Ymir yang punya sifat Krista, entah kenapa aku tidak sependapat. Ymir disini kubuat cukup eksentrik dari luar dan dalam. Krista terlalu kalem untuk disebut eksentrik, tapi kembali lagi, itu untuk masukan buatku. Makasih kak. Dan juga Rivaille dan Petra saling panggil sayang sebenarnya aku juga geli, tapi ya berhubung penulisnya tidak ada pengalaman dalam berpacaran lebih lebih selingkuh, jatuhnya jadi aneh. Aku hanya usaha kak. Sekedar memperlihatkan keintiman hubungan mereka. Jadi begitulah.

**Sainct: **hehehe iya kak. Mumpung lagi ada waktu luang jadi ngetiknya sering-sering. Padahal nggak lama lagi semester. Ugh. Sama kak, eren itu cantik(ambigu). Apalagi kalau terang-terangan nunjukin kekagumannya pada heichou. Aku yang klepek klepek kalo lagi nonton. Jean lagi kepincut ama istri orang, perlu dirukiyah yah kak. Heheh makasih. Ini udah apdet. Jangan bosan bosan review yah.

**Rainrhainyrianarhianie: **mumpung banyak waktu luang buat ngetik, syukur deh bisa muasin(?) reader. Part jean masih dikit sebenernya kak. Dan mungkin chapter depan baru nongol lagi gitu. Entahlah. Dan mengenai petra yang OOC parah, hehe maaf karena demi kepentingan cerita, dia masuk dalam kategori korban yang harus kunistakan. Awalnya aku mau pake Annie kak, tapi aku butuh karakter yang ada keterkaitan dengan Levi plus cantik dan anggun dan aku tambahin dia jadi antagonis. Jadilah Petra korbannya. Aku masukin warning kok kalau fic ini banyak yang OOC, jadi yang merasa kurang nyaman bisa berpikir dua kali untuk membacanya. Mengenai umur, ada di bio-ku kak. Sok misterius. Makasih udah review. Jangan bosan dengan fic abal ini yah.

**Biyachan: **hehehe makasih udah ditungguin fic abal ini. jangan bosen yah ^^

**Pecandu levi: **iya juga sih kak, kesannya yah mas levi hanya jatuh cinta karena tampilan fisik. Tapi aku usahakan merubah pendapat itu kak. Judulnya aja buta (dihajar). Makasih udah mampir, dan ini udah apdet kok. Jangan bosen yah.

**Sinlvanya anggarada: **halo kak, sekarang udah nemu. Entah itu keberuntungan atau kesialan kak. Soalnya fic ini abal. Waduh dipanggil senpai, aku masih baru di sini kak, jadi belum pantas dipanggil senpai. Dan mengenai perasaan levi mungkin sedikit terjawab di sini. Jean belum banyak nongol, tapi di chapter depan mungkin akan ambil bagian lagi. udah apdet kak, jangan bosen review yah. Makasih ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

A RiRen Fanfiction

Blind By Lea A

Gender bender, crossgender, marriage life, Drama, hurt/comfort, angst.

Warning: Lime inside. No children under 17, typos detected, bahasa kacau, **_OOC di luar batas._**

Chapter 6

Eren POV

.

.

.

Remuk. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu jika ada yang menanyakan apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Seluruh kulitku terasa ditusuk jarum tak kasat mata, menembus otot membuatnya kram tak terukur. Persendianku kaku, kepalaku berat dan mataku sulit terbuka. Sangat banyak hal yang terjadi namun sulit membawaku pada kesadaran maksimal. Aku bahkan hampir mengambil kesimpulan bulat bahwa aku terbunuh karena guyuran hujan. Tapi, aku memaksa untuk tidak percaya. Tubuhku ini kuat. Puluhan sayatan di kulit lenganku masih bisa kulewati dengan mudah, kadang malah dengan tersenyum. Jadi kukatakan saja aku berada dalam fase _berusaha_ melewati alam bawah sadar. Dan setelah mengumpulkan tenaga, berikut perjuangan ekstra, akhirnya itu membuahkan hasil.

Pemandangan pertama yang menyambutku saat kupaksa mataku terbuka adalah sebuah ruangan yang sangat asing di penglihatanku. Hipotesa pertama, ini bukan kamarku. Langit-langit kamarku tidak terpasang lampu hias dengan banyak bola bola kristal. Tidak ada kulkas dan juga tidak ada _dispenser_, itu seingatku. Tirai yang selalu kupasang rata rata berwarna lembut, aku tidak pernah memasang tirai berwarna merah _maroon_ dengan perpaduan biru _navy_. Dan yang lebih penting, di kamarku tidak ada sofa, lalu kenapa aku tidur di sofa?

Ingatan terakhir yang tertancap dalam di otakku hanyalah, Rivaille menyuruhku menunggu di depan restoran tempat kami makan malam. Sejam kemudian hujan turun dengan sangat lebat, aku ingin mencari tempat untuk berteduh tapi aku ingat Rivaille melarangku kemana-mana. Untuk itu kutunggu dia di tempat yang sudah ia tentukan. Sudah cukup banyak kubuat ia marah, dan aku tidak akan melakukan apapun lagi yang membuat moodnya rusak. Setelahnya… seperti ingatan buram. Ada sedikit memori yang tersisa dimana Rivaille datang untuk menemuiku, membentakku karena bersikap bodoh dan akhirnya…

…

Memelukku.

Baiklah, lupakan yang terakhir. Aku akan berhenti di situ karena itu jelas mustahil. Bermimpi untuk dipeluk Rivaille pun aku tidak berani, apalagi dengan lancangnya mengatakan bahwa pelukan itu adalah nyata. Walau sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa seharian itu, usai rapat melelahkan di kantor, sikap Rivaille sedikit melunak, ia bahkan menggendongku saat kakiku terluka karena sepatu yang dipilihkan nona Ymir. Dan aku bisa menarik kesimpulan sikapnya itu pengaruh lelah dan beban kerja yang semakin menumpuk plus image pimpinan berwibawa yang harus ia jaga di depan umum. Marah, membentak, dan memukulku jelas akan menguras tenaganya. Yah, kemarin itu aku hanya beruntung.

Kembali lagi. Di mana ini? dan… kemana pakaianku? Kenapa aku hanya menggunakan _bathrobe_ putih dan terbungkus selimut tebal. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Aduh…"

Aku mengeluh spontan saat aku mencoba bangkit dari sofa. Mengabaikan pusing di kepala, sebenarnya yang lebih nyeri adalah _abdomen _bagian bawah, dan ada rasa perih di sekitar… eum… alat vitalku. Kurasa karena aku menahan pipis terlalu lama. Dan bisa jadi aku sudah pipis sejak tadi tanpa kusadari. Kenapa basah sekali di bawah sana.

Dengan langkah gontai, kuseret kakiku menuju pintu yang kupastikan adalah kamar mandi. Dan belum sempat kusentuh kenop pintunya, daun kayu itupun terbuka lebar. Menampakkan seorang pria tampan yang tubuhnya dibalut _bathrobe _serupa denganku, dada bidangnya dan otot perut atletis diam-diam mengintip. Masih ada titik-titik air yang menempel di kulitnya yang tampak. Rambutnya juga basah habis keramas. Dan aku ingat, pria tampan bertubuh atletis itu adalah pria yang menikahiku satu tahun tujuh bulan yang lalu. Rivaille Ackerman.

Refleks, kakiku melangkah mundur. Menahan ringisan kesakitan, aku memaksa tubuhku untuk membungkuk beberapa kali. "Ma… Maaf, maaf, aku tidak tahu kau ada di dalam, aku… aku…"

Aku menunggu tangan Rivaille mendorongku, menampar, atau mungkin menjambak rambutku. Tapi lebih dari 20 detik, semua itu tidak terjadi. Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang kemudian melangkah mendekatiku. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

…

Eum…

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan telingaku. Atau mungkin otakku karena aku jelas mendengar kalimat itu. Hanya saja mesin penerjemah di sel-sel otakku sedikit kesulitan menerima impuls barusan untuk diolah. Kalimat _kau baik-baik saja?_ Itu sebenarnya tidak ada masalah, hanya saja itu sedikit ganjil jika dikeluarkan oleh seorang Rivaille dan terlebih ditujukan padaku.

Baiklah, itu memang ganjil. Bisa saja aku masih bermimpi. Tapi rasa kram di pinggang, perut bagian bawah plus rasa perih di alat vitalku terasa sangat nyata.

"Eren, kau mendengarku?"

Dan aku membelalak kaget karena suara itu terlalu nyata. Kucubit pipiku satu kali, dan itu menjawab semuanya. Bahkan dengan lensa mataku yang daya penglihatannya berkurang tanpa lensa bantuan, aku tahu wujud Rivaille di hadapanku ini bukan fatamorgana. Dan aku telah berbuat kesalahan fatal dengan mengabaikannya.

"I… Iya Rivaille. Maaf… maaf."

Aku meringis saat aku kembali mencoba membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Mana yang sakit?"

"Perutku. Ah, maksudku… tidak. Tidak ada yang sakit. Apa kau butuh sesuatu? A… apa kau sudah sarapan? Ya Tuhan, jam berapa sekarang? Aku… aku kesiangan, aku… aku tidak sengaja. Rivaille, tolong maafkan kalalaianku. bukan kemauanku untuk bangun kesiangan, aku berani bersumpah, kupikir ini masih_"

"Berhenti, Eren."

Seperti _remote control_, aku mengatupkan bibirku rapat-rapat. Bahkan untuk berkata maaf lagi aku tidak berani. Terlebih kulihat Rivaille menutup matanya dan mengusap wajahnya cukup kasar, seperti frustasi. Dan aku yakin, itu karena ulahku lagi.

Oh Tuhan, sampai kapan aku bisa berhenti membuatnya kesal?

"Jangan mandi dulu, kau masih demam. Jika ingin menyeka tubuhmu, gunakan air hangat. Aku sudah memesan makanan. Dan jangan terlalu lama di kamar mandi. Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti."

Rivaille menghela nafas panjang seperti lelah. Membiarkanku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi setelah ia beranjak melewatiku.

Tuhan… semoga aku tidak membuat suamiku marah karena ketololanku.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku tahu sumber rasa perih di alat vitalku.

.

Keputihan.

Dan itu cukup parah karena warnanya benar-benar putih. Lengket dan… banyak sekali yang keluar saat aku mencoba buang air kecil. Bahkan ada yang sudah mengering di bagian pahaku. Itu membuatku cukup khawatir karena bisa saja organ kewanitaanku mengalami masalah di dalam. Mengingat banyak sekali jenis penyakit yang berhubungan dengan organ kewanitaan, dan itu bisa mematikan.

Semoga itu hanya kekhawatiran sesaat.

Bisa jadi ini juga pengaruh mimpi aneh semalam. Maksudku, aku tidak begitu tahu mengenai _wet dream_ bisa juga dialami wanita atau tidak. Tapi… walau aku tidak berani mengakuinya bahkan pada diriku sendiri, aku bermimpi …

Rivaille…

…

Menyentuhku.

Cukup intim.

Maksudku, ini tidak seperti yang ia lakukan di malam pertama kami. Dia begitu hati-hati, begitu lembut, begitu… tidak ingin menyakitiku. Seolah kami betul-betul melakukannya dengan penuh perasaan (yang aku tidak berani untuk lancang mengatakan bahwa itu cinta, nyatanya hanya aku yang mencintainya). _Making love, not having sex_.

Dan semua keterangan yang kuakui barusan membuktikan bahwa, itu adalah hal paling mustahil yang pernah mampir di mimpiku. Berharap untuk itu saja aku tidak berani. Rivaille tidak akan sudi menyentuhku, bahkan jika saja semua wanita yang ada di dunia ini sudah musnah. Fakta jelas bahwa itu tidak terjadi adalah, Rivaille bahkan tidak sudi menidurkanku di atas ranjang. Dan aku masih beruntung bisa berbaring lelap di atas sofa. Rivaille sudah cukup baik dengan tidak mengabaikanku di tengah derasnya guyuran hujan. Untuk itu, kuhentikan saja pikiranku sampai di situ. Aku akan melupakan mimpi aneh yang benar-benar tidak bisa kubayangkan itu.

Sekarang… Kuturuti perintah Rivaille. Aku tidak mandi. Aku hanya mengambil handuk, membasahinya dengan air hangat dan mengusap tubuhku. Terutama di bagian paha dan alat vitalku. Setelahnya, aku kembali mengenakan _bathrobe_ dan keluar untuk menemui Rivaille.

.

.

.

Rivaille POV

.

Belum pernah kuhadapi suasana sarapan pagi yang sehorror itu. Bukan aku, tapi wanita kurus di dekatku yang menciptakan kesan bahwa memang suasananya horor. Aku memintanya duduk di sebelahku dan bersama-sama untuk menyantap makanan yang kupesan. Awalnya ia refleks duduk di lantai persis di depanku, hanya ada meja yang mengantarai, dan entah sengaja atau justru sudah kebiasaan, aku malah membentaknya dan memintanya duduk di sebelahku. Itupun dia menganggapnya sebagai perintah, bukan permintaan.

Eren Jaeger entah sejak kapan baik buruknya selalu membuatku frustasi. Bahkan saat aku mencoba membuka diri untuknya, dia masih membuatku ingin meremukkannya. Dalam artian khusus kali ini, dalam pelukanku. Baiklah, tidak perlu mencari alasan spesifik kenapa ia melihatku seperti algojo yang akan melakukan eksekusi mati pada terdakwa? Yah, karena memang selama aku dinikahkan dengannya, tidak pernah sekalipun kubuat ia menangkap sisi lembutku.

Namun… yang kupertanyakan adalah. Apa Eren lupa mengenai apa yang kami lakukan tadi malam?

Ekspresi yang terbaca di wajahnya tidak beda jauh dengan hari hari sebelumnya saat aku menjadikannya objek melepas amarah. Tidak ada pipi yang bersemu merah, atau gelagat malu-malu setelah kami berhasil menyatu beberapa kali. _Jangan katakan pada Petra, semalam adalah klimaks terpanjang dan beruntun yang pernah kulalui_.

Kembali lagi ke pokok masalahnya. Apa Eren lupa kalau semalam kami sudah bercinta? Atau… jika cinta terlalu suci untuk kugunakan dalam penyatuan kami semalam, katakan saja berhubungan badan dengan penuh perasaan.

"Eren."

"Iya Rivaille?"

Bahkan untuk menyahutpun ia seperti tentara yang sudah dilatih untuk kelihatan sigap dan tanggap.

"Apa di lehermu itu?" kucoba untuk mengetesnya. Lupa atau pura-pura lupa tergantung jawabannya.

"Le… Leher? Maksudmu kalung? Ini kalung pemberian ibumu."

"Bukan. Tapi bercak merah keunguan di lehermu."

Raut bingung dan gelisah terbaca jelas di wajahnya. Dan keraguan mulai merasukiku secara perlahan. Bisa jadi Eren yang kusetubuhi tadi malam hanya Eren yang setengah sadar. Kalaupun ada respon yang diberikan padaku berupa desahan dan erangan, kukhawatirkan hanyalah respon otomatis yang dikeluarkan tubuhnya.

Kuangkat tanganku untuk menyentuh objek yang kumaksud di lehernya. Dan yang terjad selanjutnya adalah, Eren yang gemetar ketakutan dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat seolah aku akan mencekiknya.

Ya.

Aku memang pernah mencekiknya. Cukup sering, jadi kurasa wajar dia seperti itu.

"Bercermin. Dan katakan padaku apa ini?" tanyaku saat kusentuh bercak merah keunguan yang kumaksud.

Di tengah ketakutannya, ia mengangguk patuh kemudian beranjak menuju cermin besar yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Aku mengamatinya dari sofa. Kutangkap ekspresi terkejut dan bingung dari pantulan bayangannya di cermin. Dan kesimpulanku 99% benar.

Eren tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Entah itu kabar baik atau justru buruk. Hanya saja, aku tidak cukup mampu meruntuhkan gengsiku untuk memberitahu rentetan kejadian hebat yang kami lalui semalaman penuh.

"Apa yang kau temukan?"

Eren kembali. Berdiri bagaikan budak di hadapanku. "Aku tidak tahu Rivaille. Gigitan serangga, atau mungkin efek air hujan. Mengingat aku cukup banyak menderita alergi."

Lihat. Dan beritahu aku reaksi yang tepat untuk menghadapi ini.

"Baiklah lupakan itu. Sudah pukul setengah sepuluh, habiskan sarapanmu. Setelah pakaianku kering, akan kuambilkan bajumu di mobil. Cukup beruntung aku sempat mengambilnya di toko Ymir."

"Eh?"

"Jangan bertanya, lakukan saja."

"Baik."

.

.

.

Eren duduk dengan gelisah di jok penumpang persis di sebelahku. Awalnya kupikir karena rok jelek itu mengganggunya, tapi samar-samar kudengar ia meringis dan membetulkan duduknya. Saat kutanya kenapa, seperti biasa ia akan terkejut dan menjawab dengan hormat bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Tak lupa kalimat abadinya yang selalu diikuti dengan kata _maaf_.

Aku sebenarnya tidak bodoh, dan aku bisa menebak sumber masalahnya. Setahun lebih tidak menyentuh Eren cukup intim, kupikir organ kewanitannya kembali meremaja. Artinya, itu seperti kembali merobek keperawanannya bahkan dengan cara terlembut sekalipun. Mengenai solusi untuk mengurangi sakitnya, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sering-sering melakukannya maka dia akan terbiasa. Itupun jika gengsiku sudah runtuh sepenuhnya dan berani menyelinap ke kamarnya tiap tengah malam setelah memastikan Petra tertidur.

Tolong pukul kepalaku. Kurasa pikiranku semakin kacau.

Bagaimana tidak. Fakta yang kutemukan tadi pagi seperti menamparku telak-telak. Bukan mengenai Eren melupakan kejadian semalam, tapi…

Bagaimana aku mengkonfirmasi mengenai puluhan luka sayat di kedua lengan Eren?

Jika info yang kudapat dari Petra itu benar, bahwa Eren melakukan itu sebagai bentuk distraksi rasa sakitnya selama ini, juga bahwa kebiasan itu masuk dalam kategori gangguan kejiwaan, maka aku harus ekstra hati-hati menyentuh masalah ini. tidak menutup kemungkinan, rasa takut Eren padaku akan semakin menjadi-jadi jika saja kukatakan padanya bahwa aku sudah melihat bekas luka di lengannya. Bagaimana jika kondisinya semakin parah? Bagaimana jika betul kondisi kejiwaan Eren sedang… dalam masalah?

"Ri… Rivaille."

Pikiranku buyar mendengar teguran lembut dan takut-takut itu. Aku sedikit menoleh dan kudapati Eren menunduk sambil memainkan ujung kukunya. "Kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak ke kantor?"

"Hm, kita ke rumah dulu. Aku tidak mungkin menggunakan pakaian seperti ini ke perusahaan. Lagipula Petra pasti bingung kalau aku tidak pulang seharian."

Eren mengangguk paham. Sedikit menggumam pelan dan kupikir dia masih ingin mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut. Istirahat saja di rumah."

Sempat kulihat kelopak mata bertahta manik _emerald_ di balik kacamata berbingkai kotak itu melebar. Mungkin takjub dengan deretan kalimat lembut yang baru saja kuutarakan. Jujur saja memang agak janggal, mengingat bagaimana aku selalu menggunakan kalimat yang disertai bentakan saat aku berbicara padanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi berusaha mencairkan situasi yang memang sudah membeku sejak lama.

"Itu, kupikir Petra belum makan. Sejak kemarin juga aku tidak menyiapkan apa-apa selain sarapan. Jadi … bisakah kita mampir di supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan? Kurasa persediaan di dapur juga sudah habis."

Lihat betapa bodohnya wanita ini. dan kebodohannya termasuk langka. Bagaimana mungkin dia masih bisa mengkhawatirkan wanita yang telah menarik perhatian suaminya jiwa dan raga selama ini? secara langsung dan tidak langsung, Petra juga merupakan sumber malapetaka dalam kehidupannya.

"Eren…"

"Ah maksudku kalau kau tidak keberatan. Turunkan saja aku di depan sana, aku bisa jalan ka_"

"Kau punya obat penurun panas dan _antibiotik_?"

Wanita kurus itu terdiam sejenak. Kurasa sedang membaca situasi dan tetap mempertahankan kewaspadaannya. Bukan untuk melawan karena sampai detik inipun tidak pernah kulihat wanita itu melawan. Ia selalu membiarkan tanganku yang kasar memukulinya. Dan itu kembali membawaku pada sebuah fase yang setahap lagi menuju ke fase _menyesal_.

"Ada. Persediaanku cukup banyak. _Antibiotik, antipiretik_, dan _analgetik_. Juga beberapa vitamin. Aku punya. Apa kau membutuhkan beberapa diantaranya Rivaille?"

Bisa kutebak semua kegunaan obat-obat dasar itu, namun sekali lagi, aku butuh penjelasan panjang mengenai apa yang dilakukan Eren selama ini. "Untuk apa semua obat-obatan itu?"

"Hanya persiapan. Jika saja lukaku infeksi dan kadang tiba-tiba demam sementara aku harus menyiapkan makanan dan membersihkan_" Eren membelalak, dan aku yakin dia baru saja menyadari bahwa ia kelepasan bicara. "Maksudku, a… aku pernah melukai jariku saat mengupas buah dan aku mengabaikannya berhari-hari dan ternyata infeksi. Ma… makanya aku butuh obat-obat itu."

Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasku cukup panjang, tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara memberi respon yang tidak membuatku frustasi. Tidak ada lagi percakapan setelah itu, dan aku cukup heran pada diriku sendiri, sejak kapan aku semelankolis ini. akulah yang melukai wanita ini, akulah sumber penderitaannya. Dan akan sangat munafik jika saja aku muncul di hadapannya sekarang dengan perubahan sikap besar-besaran tak ubahnya pahlawan kesiangan, atau justru kemalaman?

Semua ini butuh waktu. perubahan secara mendadak jelas akan berpengaruh pada situasi di sekelilingku. Demi Tuhan, mana mungkin aku akan melupakan Petra. Aku mencintainya, dan aku bukan pria yang tidak punya pendirian tetap.

Jika boleh memilih. Aku tidak ingin berada dalam kondisi di mana aku harus berhadapan dengan keduanya.

Aku mencintai Petra, dia kekasihku.

Eren istriku… dan aku…

…

Kurasa aku mulai takut jika saja aku akan kehilangannya.

.

.

.

Eren POV

.

Mobil mewah Rivaille menepi tepat di depan pagar rumah kami. Ia sengaja memarkirnya di luar karena ia akan ke kantor setelah berganti baju. Saat aku berlari untuk membukakan pagar untuknya, tanpa sempat kuduga ternyata dia sudah berada di belakangku dan mencekal pergelangan tanganku. Kupikir karena aku akan menerima satu atau dua pukulan di wajah, tapi ia justru menarikku ke sebelahnya, menggantikan tanganku untuk membuka pagar.

Ini…

Sebenarnya bukan hak ku untuk menerka-nerka apa penjelasan yang pas mengenai sikap Rivaille seharian ini padaku. Sudah hampir setengah hari dan dihitung sejak kemarin, Rivaille belum satu kalipun memukulku. Entahlah, akan kukatakan ini kabar baik karena moodnya masih stabil. Walau sempat beberapa kali ia terlihat menahan kesal karena ulahku.

Dan beberapa kali aku sempat sangat lancang untuk berharap bahwa Rivaille akan bersikap seperti ini padaku dalam jangka waktu cukup lama. Yah, apa salahnya berharap. Aku juga tidak akan berani lebih jauh. Misalnya saja… Rivaille betul-betul menganggapku sebagai seorang istri. Bukan orang ketiga dalam hubungannya dengan Petra.

Itu terkesan lucu sekali. Aku tidak akan berharap terlalu jauh. Dan lihat saja sekarang. Hanya beberapa langkah kami beriringan masuk ke dalam rumah kami, pemilik jiwa dan raga Rivaille telah dikukuhkan persis di depan mataku.

Petra Ral.

Dialah yang berhak memiliki Rivaille karena mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama. setidaknya dengan bersama Petra, maka suamiku akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa besar aku mencemaskanmu?"

Itulah sambutan Petra di ruang tengah. Tidak lupa dengan ciuman panas mereka. Sementara aku hanya bisa menertawai diriku di dalam hati karena sempat terpikir jika saja bibirku yang disentuh Rivaille seperti itu.

Ah…

Mimpi itu selalu mengusik. Menumbuhkan sesuatu di dalam hatiku dan mengajakku berfantasi mengenai hal-hal romantis yang kulalui dengan Rivaille sebagai sepasang suami istri.

Ya Tuhan… kuharap aku bisa berhenti. Apa gunanya puluhan luka sayat di lenganku jika aku semakin berharap bahwa Rivaille akan berpaling padaku. Dan apa gunanya bentuk pengalihan rasa sakitku jika aku masih saja merasa lebih sakit melihat kemesraan Rivaille dengan Petra. Aku sudah melewatinya. Dan seharusnya aku sudah kebal dengan semua itu. Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menganggap semua yang terjadi di depanku itu adalah hal yang biasa.

Mungkin beberapa luka sayat masih perlu kutambahkan. Terakhir kulakukan itu, sejak 4 hari yang lalu. Mungkin ini alasannya kenapa hatiku seolah remuk melihat RIvaille diam saja saat Petra memeluk lehernya dan terus mengulum bibir suamiku.

"Hei wanita jalang. Dari mana saja kau? Kau sudah berani kabur-kaburan ha? Mencari pelanggan?"

Aku terkejut saat tanpa kusadari Petra sudah menatapku sinis. Rivaille langsung menangkap tangan Petra saat wanita itu hendak menghampiriku.

"Masuklah. Mandi dan ganti pakaianmu. Kita makan di luar."

Setidaknya itu yang kudengar dari Rivaille saat ia menarik Petra masuk ke kamar mereka

Dan sekali lagi, bukan hakku untuk ikut campur urusan mereka.

.

.

.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku yang entah kenapa terasa sangat lelah di atas tempat tidurku. Menatap langit-langit yang memiliki cukup banyak ukiran rumit. Serumit pikiranku sekarang. Mengenai otakku, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan caraku menyimpan memori. Rentetan kejadian kemarin hingga tadi malam cukup samar dan sulit mengatakan bahwa ada kenyataan yang terselip di sana.

Akh…

Kepalaku sakit jika memaksa untuk mengingatnya. Terlalu banyak hal yang mustahil. Dan aku tidak berani untuk mengingatnya lagi. lagipula yang harus kupercaya adalah apa yang terjadi di depanku. Itulah kenyataan. Petra pemilik jiwa dan raga Rivaille.

Kembali. Remuk itu terasa. Kupaksakan kakiku melangkah ke kamar mandi. Mencari _temanku _ di dalam sana. Di dalam lemari kecil di samping cermin washtafel. Aku meletakkan kotak P3K, obat-obatan dan beberapa _razor_ yang baru. Aku tidak akan menggunakan pisau yang berkarat tentu saja. 3 atau 4 kali dan aku menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Dering ponsel membuatku terkejut. Benda itu betul-betul seperti hantu. Kemarin aku tidak membawanya karena aku tidak melihatnya. Mungkin juga karena terlalu buru-buru (atau antusias) untuk segera menemani Rivaille ke kantor. Ternyata memang aku meninggalkannya di lemari itu kemarin.

**34 ****_missed call_**

**_17 new messages_**

Aku cukup terkejut dengan rekor baru itu. Dan kesemuanya dari Jean. Ah benar, aku sudah punya teman akrab di sini. Bagaimana mungkin kuabaikan itu. Mungkin _teman lamaku_ bisa menunggu sebentar karena teman baruku kembali memanggil.

Benda pipih itu kembali berdering, masih dengan pemanggil yang sama, kali ini kujawab panggilan itu.

"Iya, tuan Kirschtein?"

_"Eh… Ny…Nyonya Ackerman? Kaukah itu? Ya Tuhan, kupikir terjadi sesuatu padamu. Dari masa saja? Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku?"_

"Maaf. Aku tidak membawa ponselku sejak kemarin, dan aku baru tiba di rumah pagi ini."

Mungkin Jean sedang ingin ditemani mengobrol. Kuletakkan ponsel itu di sisi telingaku, sedikit memiringkan kepala agar benda itu terjepit di antara bahu dan pipi. Entah kenapa rasanya kilauan besi tajam di depanku begitu ingin di sentuh. Aku mengambilnya satu, menyiramnya dengan alkohol.

_"Ha? Baru tiba? Maksudnya kau menginap di luar? Suamimu tahu?"_

"Eum, aku bersamanya. Kami kehujanan dan kurasa aku sempat pingsan. Makanya kami menginap sementara di hotel terdekat."

Kudengar nafas tercekat di seberang, diikuti suara batuk beberapa kali. Apa ada yang salah dengan kalimatku barusan? Entahlah… aku sedikit tidak fokus.

Kusingsingkan lengan bajuku hingga siku. Kucari wilayah kulit yang masih bisa menerima garis indah yang baru. Cukup sulit menemukannya karena sudah sangat penuh. Dan aku cukup gembira mendapatkan _lahan kosong_ di bagian siku hingga punggung tangan.

_"O…Oh. Iya juga, kenapa aku bisa lupa. Bodohnya."_

_"_Akh…" keluhku sambil memejamkan mata. Seluruh rasa sakit yang menumpuk di hatiku seperti menjalar di permukaan kulitku yang mulai tergores indah. Mengucurkan darah segar yang menggenang di atas washtafel.

_"Nyonya Ackerman? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau kesakitan? Perutmu sakit?"_

Aku sedikit terkejut karena kelalaianku. Betapa bodohnya aku menganggap bahwa Jean tidak akan mendengarnya. Ya Tuhan, mungkin kapan-kapan aku harus berlatih melakukan ini tanpa bersuara. "Ah tidak. Hanya sedikit kram. Oh ya tuan Kirschtein, apa kau butuh sesuatu."

_"Oh… begitu. Ng ini… tadi aku tidak melihatmu di supermarket. Bukankah sekarang jadwalmu berbelanja?"_

Senyumku mengambang. Untuk seharian ini aku tidak akan khawatir dadaku akan sesak jika melihat kemesraan Rivaille dan Petra. Aku cukup menekan kuat bekas lukaku dan sakitnya akan menjalar ke situ. "Rivaille melarang. Dan juga, aku sedikit tidak enak badan."

Hening sejenak, sempat terpikir olehku Jean akan curiga dengan caraku meladeninya mengobrol, namun kecemasanku pudar saat kembali terdengar suara tawa kecil.

_"Benar juga, bukankah kau sedang hamil muda? Tuan Ackerman pasti akan sangat protektif pada kondisimu dan calon anak pertama kalian."_

Seketika kurasakan pipiku panas. Bukan pengaruh demam atau darah segar yang masih mengucur di lengan kiriku, tapi mengenai issue kehamilanku itu. Rivaille benar-benar berhasil mengerjai semua koleganya. Kuharap ia punya cara untuk mengkonfirmasi kabar palsu itu nanti. Dan untuk sementara, aku hanya harus menuruti permainannya.

"Mu… Mungkin juga."

_"Kudoakan kehamilanmu lancar. Dan aku mungkin berhak untuk menantikan kelahiran Ackerman kecil karena aku akan menjadi paman. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"_

Kugigit bibir bawahku cukup kuat. Sedikit tidak tega jika saja nanti Jean tahu bahwa kehamilanku itu palsu. "Kenapa harus keberatan? Kau akan menjadi paman yang baik untuknya kelak. Semoga." Ya… semoga itu bukan hal yang mustahil. Ackerman kecil mungkin akan hadir, namun bukan dari rahimku.

_"Syukurlah. Aku sangat tidak sabar. Seperti menantikan kelahiran anak sendiri."_

Kali ini aku yang terbatuk. Terkadang Jean memang sedikit kesulitan mengontrol _euforia_nya. Walau aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa menegaskan bahwa aku adalah sumber tawanya.

_"Oh ya, nyonya Ackerman. Apa nanti malam kau tidak datang ke tempat Marco?"_

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku masih sedikit pusing. Mungkin absen dulu."

_"Hm, sepertinya kau memang harus istirahat. Akan kukatakan pada Marco kalau kau absen di kelasnya."_

"Terima kasih Tuan Kirschtein."

_"Jangan sungkan. Jika kau sudah baikan, aku harap kita bisa berbelanja bersama lagi."_

"Mungkin besok. Kita bisa bertemu di supermarket."

_"Baiklah. Kutunggu kabar baikmu."_

"Terima kasih lagi."

_"ya sudah, kedengarannya kau sangat lelah. Istirahatlah."_

"Hm, sampai jumpa."

Obrolan singkatku dengan Jean via ponsel barusan membuatku hampir lupa dengan torehan yang baru saja kubuat. Kucuci pisau tadi dan kusiram dengan alkohol sebelum kumasukkan ke tempatnya. Ada saat yang cukup singkat dimana cairan alkohol tadi mengenai luka yang baru saja kubuat, dan rasanya sangat…

Tidak bisa kujelaskan karena air mataku keluar begitu saja seiring ringisan perih dari bibirku. Kurasa ini adalah jalan terbaik. Aku tidak perlu memperdalam sayatan untuk menambah rasa sakit. Itu terlalu beresiko untuk kematian. Kurasa menyiram lukaku dengan_

…

…

Tunggu. Tanganku berhenti di udara saat hendak menuang cairan berkonsentrat 70% itu pada luka baruku. Bukan karena kerja sarafku terganggu tiba-tiba tapi… kedua mataku menangkap objek yang seharusnya menjadi orang yang paling tidak kuinginkan melihat hal ini. di sana, di depan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka lebar. Dengan ekspresi yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya.

"Ri… Rivaille!"

Dan entah kenapa aku merasa duniaku akan berakhir sebentar lagi

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

*merem-melek* banyak yang ambigu. Kemarin Lea janji mau banyakin Jean, tapi masih mau banyakin RiRen dulu deh. Kangen soalnya.

Oke… saatnya balas surat cinta.

**Kuro-nanodayo****: ** Hai Kuro-san. Iya gak papa. Dinikmati saja bacanya. Hehehe makasih yah, aku masih amatir banget kalau mau dibilang keren, jadinya sedikit nggak pede. Alurnya yah? Kalau gak terlalu cepat berarti udah pas belum yah? Aku masih ragu soalnya terkadang sedikit buru-buru ngerjainnya. Mengenai sedikit yang ngereview, maklum lah kak. Fic abal juga. tapi aku sangat menghargai review kalian. Walau sedikit, itu sudah menjadi emas buatku. Makasih yah, semoga masih betah dengan fic ini.

**Rainbow 'Walker' Castle****: **Sebenarnya aku juga suka baca yang pure yaoi kak, tapi ya kalau plotnya begini aku sedikit kesulitan karena ini tentang pernikahan dan suami istri. Jadi deh diluruskan(?). Ini keren ya? Aku jadi malu kak. Aku hanya berusaha untuk terus belajar. Mengenai konflik, kedepannya akan semakin banyak konflik kayaknya. Petra mending dijemur aja biar jadi ikan asin *kejam*. Makasih kembali yah udah baca dan review ff ini.

**fellandajaeger id**** : **Ini baru kok, jadi gak telat. Hehehe aku aja yang updatenya ngebut. Jean baik-baik aja di rumahku. Hehehe makasih juga udah baca dan review. semoga suka yah.

**Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2** : Berlebihan yah kak? *mikir lagi* mungkin karena efek mendramatisirnya kali yah? Aku sih gitu orangnya (korban meme). Aku juga sebenernya udah kepincut sifat asli Levi kak, gak tau kenapa, makanya kadang ditambahin kejamnya biar lebih sadis. Kalau Eren untuk di sini aku mau sungkem aja ke dia karena OOC nya bener-bener gak bisa ditolerir, tapi ya mau gimana lagi. kalo gak masokis jadi gak kuat efek , makasih yah udah baca dan review.

**biyachan** : hehehe iya kak, update nih. Jangan bosen review yah.

**witchsong** : Levi lagi galau kak, ayo kita basmi aja. Hahaha, dia jadi plin plan di sini. Tapi ya biarin ajalah. *elus kokoro* makasih yah udah baca dan review, jangan bosan yah.

**Sainct** : Tatakae… tatakae… tatakae… *berubah jadi titan* Abis dirukiyah kali yah kak. Hahahaha terkadang orang gitu sih, nyadarnya telat. Liat yang bening dikit aja langsung melek. Wah, kebetulan sekali untuk chap ini aku emang pake pov riren gentian kak. Berarti kakak beruntung *makan kentang*. Jadi apa Feelnya udah nyampe kak? Heheh… mengenai jumlah chap, aku belum mastiin sih. Ini baru mau mulai menuju klimaks, istilahnya baru foreplay (ketahuan doyan baca rate M). jadi sabar aja yah, dan jangan bosen. Oke… makasih udah baca dan review.

**rimahujan** :/ikut menangis bahagia/ hehehe sama kak *tos*, aku juga orangnya mellow. Sukanya yang nusuk2 kokoro gitu. Nyiksa dri aja. Untuk POV nya, aku pakai orang pertama karena entah kenapa pas nulis juga rasanya ikut kebawa gitu kak. Jadi macam kita yang bercerita, dan syukur deh kalau pembaca juga ikut merasakannya. Makasih kembali yah *jangan sembah* semoga nggak bosan ama fic ini,

**shandra putri 7** Hai juga Sandra-san. Makasih loh udah difavoritin, padahal aku masih awam. Mengenai Levi udah mulai cinta, hehehehe nanti diperjelas di chapter-chapter depan deh. Anggap aja abang masih galau. Soal adegan nganu, aku belum terlalu jago kak. Masih belum legal, jadinya selipan-selipan aja yang sangat menjurus. Mengenai sarannya untuk apdet cepat itu tergantung kak. Tergantung mas Levi ngasih jatah aku cepat atau nggak. Jatah ide maksudnya loh. Makasih lagi yah udah baca dan review.

**sivanya anggarada** : ini sebenernya urutan bales komennya kebalik loh, kakak yang duluan sebenrnya. Oh ya, karena aku lambat apdetnya berarti gelar senpanya dicabut dong yah hahahaha. Gak papa kak, walopun yang ngereview dikit, itu udah lebih dari emas berharga buatku yang masih belajar. Review dan koreksi kalian sangat berarti. Hayok kia sadarin Levi. Kalo Jean yah no komen, aku bikin dia polos di sini, padahal aslinya doyan ngajak Eren berantem. Hahaha. Makasih yah udah baca dan review. semoga gak bosan.


End file.
